Final Fantasy X-3: The Battle Queen
by Belladona's Supplicant
Summary: The first thought-forms of this story emerged while I was listening to Sleeping Sun by Nightwish and thinking about the girls from Devil May Cry. I saw a version of Paine in my head, as a Lady Knight but also as a sort of super-powered dark heroine on a quest for vengeance and redemption. This is the story I've written so far, a sequel to FFX-2 with Paine as the lead character.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A Bitter-Sweet Ceremony**

On the narrow isthmus between northern and southern Wilderia, there stands the majestic and mighty city of Bevelle. Despite its vulnerable position on the inner sea, nestled between the ice sheets of Macalania to the south, with the cool breezes of Mount Gagazet and the Calm Lands to the north, this metropolis nonetheless remained a beacon of light and civilization, the beating heart of the whole world of Spira. Today this heart was enlivened with the celebration of young love, and a joyous new union.

Crowds of people from across the known world had flooded the streets for the parade and public wedding ceremony between Lady Yuna and her long-lost lover, Sir Tidus. The street lights were hung with garlands of red and white flowers all along the route that was prepared for their procession, and soldiers of Yevon lined the streets. It was in mid-morning, while the dew was still glistening and the golden sunrays shone magnificently upon the sea and the crimson city. This was when the parade began, from its starting point at the entrance of the High Bridge. The road upon this bridge was completely closed to traffic and cleared of all pedestrians, and crowds of citizens watched from the plaza as a marching formation came toward them. Trumpets sounded then, and the beating of drums and metallic rustle of chimes could be heard as the parade came strolling into Bevelle. The first wave was a formation of Yevon knights in shining armor, keeping time with proud discipline to the beat of a marching drum. The float behind them was carrying a statue of Lord Braska, having recently been sainted by Yevon, along with the statues of his companions, Sir Auron and Sir Jecht. These statues were made of alabaster, but versions made of marble were already erected in the central plaza of the city and decorated with wreaths and garlands, as well as surrounded by offerings.

After the float came a line of Yevon priestesses in their ceremonial costumes. They wore long skirts and colorful twirling sleeves, their supple bellies were bare with flowers encircling their waists, and flowing strings of pearls, gold coins or precious stone beads covered their bosoms from collars encircling their throats, and halos of flowers rested upon their heads. Their hair was braided in locks or flowing freely down their backs. They danced together hypnotically to the haunting rhythm of a flute, played by a minstrel who accompanied them. A float behind them carried a vivid painting of the Aeon Bahamut, the guardian Fayth of Bevelle. Flowers lined this float, and many fine offerings were laid upon it, and incense and candles were lit upon it.

Next came a striding force of giant Ronso warriors led by chief Khimari himself. They held their mighty spears high and sang the Hymn of the Fayth with deep and booming voices in unison. Behind them followed a line of Ronso women carrying a tapestry of colorful woven fabric that depicted the final fight of Yenke and Biran upon Mount Gagazet, and an image of Kelk Ronso. It was a work of wonderful detail and amazing vibrancy; the pride of the Ronso people. After them followed a yellow float carrying the Besaid Aurochs team of blitz ball players. They waved to the cheering crowds enthusiastically. Floats for all of the blitz ball teams came along as well, with some new additions to the tournament which would be held in Bevelle one week after the wedding ceremony. Behind the team floats there was a troop of Chocobo knights, riding in dignified and regal attire.

Next in line, a little bit further behind, was a large gang of machina riders known as the Sisterhood. This was an all-girl gang who rode atop large steel machina, with two or sometimes three wheels. These machina were very fast and agile, and sported sleek designs and custom paint jobs. They rolled slowly down the street and their engines roared loudly. These girls were clad in black leather riding gear and long riding coats or dusters, all uniform. Their coats were red with white letters embroidered upon them, and golden sun armbands on their upper right sleeves. This gang was led by Paine, who rode in front of them all in a crimson red duster, upon a sleek black and gold machine that rolled gracefully and proudly over the High Bridge and through the plaza, onto the streets leading to Bevelle temple. The look in her blazing red eyes was dignified and bold as she commanded the respect and loyalty of all her fellow riders and sisters in the gang.

Finally there was the wedding procession. Yevon priests marched in front swinging censers of burning incense back and forth before them. A handful of armored knights marched on the outside of the procession. The wedding company was dressed in exquisite suits, frilled shirts and bowties, with their shoes shined and voluptuous flowers in the left breast pockets of their jackets. The bridesmaids wore brilliant gowns, with fresh makeup and their hair done in lovely buns atop their heads. The men were on the right, and the women on the left, in a line with Lulu as the maid of honor in front, wearing a rich dark purple dress. She was followed by Rikku, Dona and Lucinda, with the young girl Calli as ring-bearer, all wearing yellow dresses. On the men's side, Wakka strolled in front dressed in a black tuxedo as the man of honor, followed by Gippal, Barthello, and Cid, all in tuxedos. Behind them lumbered a giant Shoopuff with a covered carriage upon its back. Inside the carriage stood Tidus and Yuna, holding hands and waving to the crowds who went wild with cheer and glee as they passed. Tidus was clothed in a splendid white suit with a blue rose in his pocket, and Yuna wore a magnificent white dress detailed with flowery ribbon stitches, and her legs were covered with silky white stockings and garters. She wore brilliant white boots with high heels, and a tiara upon her head with radiant white wings on each side. Her hair was cut to mid-length and braided finely, and coiled up in a bun atop her head. Red lipstick and dark mascara made her graceful features more pronounced and lovely. She smiled unabashedly as she clung to Tidus' arm, and he grinned with contentment and pride, with pure joy for the day of their union and his official return to Spira.

The people cheered and shot confetti across the street all around the wedding procession, flower petals were dropped from towers and overhead walkways, and fireworks were shooting into the sky across the city. Horns were blasting and people were shouting in almost riotous mirth. Yuna, having saved the world twice, was a cherished treasure to the people of Spira. In a way, it was as if she was everyone's sister or daughter. All the people loved her greatly. There was even much discussion in the councils of Bevelle and Yevon itself, of making her a canonized saint. Yuna did everything she could to delay the decision, however. She had not appeared outside of Besaid since Tidus returned, until today.

The parade went all throughout the city, and finally arrived at a new temple near the shore, on the outer rim of Bevelle. The shoopuff tamer led the giant creature up next to a raised dock, whereupon Tidus and Yuna could step down walk across the platform of the temple courtyard to the pedestal upon which they would take their vows and be wed by the current high priest of Yevon himself, Maester Reylan. The couple stepped onto the platform and waited as their wedding company assembled, surrounded by knights and crowds of people on either side of the massive platform on the roof of the temple. All were silent then as the groom's men and the bridesmaids assembled beside the couple, and then abruptly the music of an organ began to play loudly from tubes coming up out of the temple at the steeple before them, where the Maester waited atop the pedestal. Yuna and Tidus began to walk forward and all the crowd observed quietly, barely able to contain their joy. Many of them wept or cried in happiness, others simply glowed with visible mirth.

Tidus and Yuna reached the pedestal and stood before Maester Reylan, who was clad in vibrant dark blue robes, and held a staff in one hand and a bough of green leaves and red berries in the other. One of his attendant priests brought a bowl of pure water, in which the Maester dipped the bough, and then he shook it three times over each of them, showering them with droplets.

"I purify and sanctify this couple, that their union may begin in clean ritual today, and their love be made holy in the eyes of the Fayth and all gathered here today." Maester Reylan said, in his weathered but firm old voice. He then pronounced their vows.

"Sir Tidus, do you swear to love and cherish Yuna, from this day until your last?" He asked.

"I do," Tidus replied.

"Do you swear to protect and provide for her, with all your might and worldly substance, from this day until your last?"

"I do,"

"And Lady Yuna, do you swear to love and cherish Tidus, from this day until your last?"

"I do," Yuna said passionately.

"Do you swear to honor and obey him, with all your devotion and fidelity, from this day until your last?"

"I do,"

"The rings, please!" Maester Reylan called gently, and Calli came striding along with the open box that contained their wedding bands. The Maester reached first for the white gold ring, studded with glistening diamonds, and he handed it to Tidus.

"Tidus, with this ring, do you claim your wife and swear a sacred oath of love and matrimony to her alone, forsaking all others?"

"I do," Tidus answered, and he took the ring and placed it upon Yuna's delicate finger. Then Reylan took the silvery platinum band and handed it to Yuna.

"Yuna, with this ring, do you claim your husband and swear a sacred oath of love and matrimony to him alone, forsaking all others?"

"I do!" Yuna said eagerly. Maester Reylan raised up his staff and touched it upon each of them, on the crown of their head.

"Then before the Fayth, and with the authority vested in me by Yevon, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tidus, you may kiss the bride!" The Maester said with a smile. Tidus took Yuna's hand then, and he leaned in to kiss her. As soon as their lips met, Lulu chuckled and Rikku squealed with delight, and the whole crowd erupted in cheer and laughter. An intense shower of confetti was released on both sides of the platform, and from everywhere around them, fireworks shot up into the sky and sparkled brightly everywhere.

Yuna and Tidus assembled with their men and maids, along with a host of their friends, to have a sphere recording made together. The recorder had been following their parade and their wedding ceremony, and now took a scene of them collected together. Yuna waved for the camera, and all of her friends did as well, and she kissed Tidus again with love and gentle passion. As they parted their embrace, she gazed dreamily up into his beautiful blue eyes and handsome young face. Tidus smiled upon her with innocent charm, and for a moment all was perfect and at ease. They basked in the warmth of their union and the brightness of a day of peace for Spira and all her people. Yet it was not to last.

As their friends cheered around them, and Rikku danced around Gippal in uncontrolled exuberance, and all the people shouted, for a moment there was bliss, and then abruptly the air changed and the toll of a great metal bell sounded from the gates of Bevelle at the High Bridge entrance. Then suddenly an explosion erupted from one of the distant towers to the north, shaking the whole city with a fiery blast, and it crumbled down upon the streets and buildings below it, creating an earthquake. They felt the platform shaking beneath their feet. Instantly the whole crowd was shrieking with terror and they immediately began to disperse in panic. The city was full of chaos as a large smoke plume filled the sky. Yuna looked back to Tidus with fear and dread, and saw his expression now marked with shock and sorrow.

"What's going on?" She asked him. Tidus was hesitant to answer.

"We must be under attack." He said finally.

From across the city, trumpets could be heard and shortly after the crack of gunfire and canons. Commander Lucille came rushing across the platform then, having spoken to her lieutenants and knights. She found Yuna and Tidus among their friends.

"The city is breached by raiders! We're under a full scale attack! Lady Yuna, you should take your friends to safety, and let our knights handle this." Lucille advised her. Yuna nodded, but she had no idea how they might exit Bevelle safely.

"Yunie, what should we do?" Rikku asked her desperately.

"My gang can get us through the back alleys and out of the city if that's what you want…" Paine volunteered her services.

"I'll call my crew, and have them bring down the airship to pick us up!" Cid offered. They all stood watching Yuna, waiting for her reply. Yuna clenched her hand into a fist and suddenly became stern.

"No! I won't abandon the people of this city." She said with determination.

"Then we fight!" Paine declared confidently.

"Yes… we fight for Bevelle!" Yuna affirmed.

"But we have no weapons!" Wakka interjected.

"Yes we do…" Paine said, and she strolled across the platform to the table of gifts that had been brought for Yuna's dowry. She pulled a large chest from under the table and lifted it open to reveal a cache of weaponry. She took out a pistol and tossed it to Wakka. He looked at the weapon as if it mystified him.

"You better figure out how to use it, quickly." Paine said to him. Yuna then lifted up her skirt and took a pistol from a holster above her white garter. Tidus gazed upon her in bewilderment.

"You were packing this whole time?" He asked, stunned.

"A girl needs to have protection… and I'm not losing you again." She replied firmly. Tidus looked upon her with ardent wonder.

"Alright then… we'll fight together. We won't be separated this time." He assured her. Paine strode up to them with weaponry for their use.

"Give that to him, and take this," She said as she handed an assault rifle with a long magazine and bayonet to Yuna, and a broadsword to Tidus.

"You're well-prepared; did you know this would happen?" Yuna asked her.

"I've known for a while it was coming, but not when or where. I just wanted the two of you to have plenty of self-defense." Paine answered.

"What was coming? Who are they?" Yuna asked desperately.

"Forgotten tribes, from the highlands and hidden places of Spira. They were pushed out by Yevon; now they want revenge, and their old lands back." Paine said shortly. Before any more questions could be asked a volley of gunfire blasted nearby, and as they turned to the steps leading down from the end of the platform they saw a large band of warriors charging up onto the courtyard to meet them. They were wiry and muscular people, of various builds but of generally the same features and stock. They were dressed in dark brown and dark yellow, and wore armor made of leather or scales, with some scant metal plating. The men had their heads shaved or else cut their hair into mohawks, and the women had long braided locks. They were tattooed and covered with dark blue or red war paint. They carried hatchets, spears, spiked clubs, and old bolt-action rifles, as well as small shields or bucklers. A few of them carried banners of black and yellow fabric, with the face of a wolf patterned on them in dark red.

These warriors fiercely clashed with the Yevon knights and made brutal battle with them. A group of half a dozen of these raiders broke off from the group and came charging at Yuna and her friends. These tribal warriors could sprint with startling speed and power, and they were soon upon them.

"Get ready, here they come!" Paine shouted as she drew her sword and her pistol at once.

Paine and Kimahri took the front, fighting with sword and spear, while Wakka and Tidus reinforced them. Rikku took a sub-machinegun from the chest and came to Yuna's side, while Lulu conjured up black magic into her hands and Lucinda summoned a protective aura. Cid took a scatter gun and loaded it with slugs, while Gippal took a pistol. Dona and Barthello took bolt-action bayoneted carbines from fallen guards. Thus they went on the assault against their enemies, and crushed them thoroughly. Tidus and Paine were wielding their swords in a wide arc and firing rounds from their pistols, while Kimahri routed enemies with his spear, and Rikku and Yuna provided suppressing fire. Lulu cast bolts of lightning from her fingertips into her enemies. When all was said and done they stood together victorious, and their foes were strewn across the floor.

"Good job everyone… now what?" Yuna said.

"Let's meet up with my gang, and make our way through the alleys. We'll try to reach the gate and see if the knights need our help there." Paine replied decisively. Together the band descended the steps and walked onto the street in front of the temple. A crew of a dozen riders came blazing down the street to meet their leader, Paine. They stopped their machina and dismounted. One of Paine's lieutenants reported to her.

"Paine, we have our sisters spread out across the city, and it seems like everywhere we go we're running into these raiders. They must have gotten into the city by disguise or found a secret entrance somewhere. They're trying to get reinforcements through the gates right now. We need to help Lieutenant Elma and her knights, or the city will be flooded with tribal raiders." She said.

Then that's where we'll go. Take everyone at your disposal and ride to the gate immediately. We'll be going there on foot. We'll meet you soon." Paine ordered her. The lieutenant nodded and got back on her machine. She rode with the rest of her group, back down the street on the way to the High Bridge. Paine and Yuna took the lead of their friends and marched down the alleyways behind the crowded streets of the panic stricken city. Most people had run home to hide or hid in the alleys and shops, warehouses and various buildings. In some places the city was eerily quiet and still, apart from the distant sounds of battles and explosions. Yuna spoke to Paine as they walked side-by-side.

"Who are these people, and why would they attack us now of all times?" She asked.

"They are all of the tribes who were driven from their lands by Yevon, for heresy or heathenism, or to take their properties for the uses of Bevelle and Yevon. Some of them fled from Sin in the early days after it appeared. They've lived in the mountains and high rocky climbs of Spira, or hidden in caves and ravines high in the north. Now that Sin is dead they want their lands back, and to continue the worship of old gods and goddesses. They practice dark rituals and associate with fiends." Paine explained.

"How do you know all of this?" Yuna asked, overwhelmed.

"They've been coming down into the lower lands for some time now, since you defeated Sin. They've been quiet about it so far for the most part, but my gang of sisters overhear everything that happens in Bevelle. We have a few women in our ranks who defected from their tribes. They told me… that the tribes all want to conquer Bevelle in order to destroy the remnants of Yevon. They want to take back all of Spira and return it to the old ways they still live by." Paine answered.

"Why didn't you warn anyone?" Yuna asked, somewhat outraged.

"I did. Why do you think they haven't made it through the gate yet? Yevon has had their knights on standby for months now. They couldn't keep all of them out, or figure out all of their plans. Obviously they've detonated one bomb in the city already… I'm sure they have more. We need to be careful, Yuna." Paine replied.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Yuna asked, still not satisfied. Paine was silent. "Why, Paine?" Yuna insisted.

"I didn't want to upset you. And I hoped that it could wait until after your wedding. I'm sorry. It was a mistake on my part. I regret it now…" Paine said ruefully, and she looked away.

"Why is this happening?" Yuna muttered under her breath. Before she could find time to sulk, another explosion thundered across the city from behind them. They immediately dropped trembling to the ground as a quake shook Bevelle. Yuna looked back down the alleyway and saw a tower blazing in the distance, and then it crumbled down to the ground with a crash. Yuna stood upright as soon as she could and gazed into the distant cloud of smoke with grim detachment. Suddenly she clenched her weapon in both hands and strode down the alley, calling on the others to join her.

"Come on! Whoever they are, we'll drive them out!" She vowed, and together they all marched onward to the plaza at the end of the High Bridge. When they finally reached their destination a scene of carnage awaited them, with armored knights fighting desperately to hold onto the plaza, which was swarming with tribal raiders. As they stepped onto the plaza Yuna looked to the High Bridge and saw it full of marching warriors, flooding into the city. Yuna quaked then, and her heart seemed to be pulsing into her throat, choking her, while all her nerves burned and her skin crawled. The day seemed hopelessly lost. In that moment her spirit was tested, perhaps more so than ever before. She swallowed her fear then and took hold of her assault rifle with a glare of wrath on her fair face.

"Gullwings, attack!" She shouted, and as soon as she spoke Paine lunged forward with her sword drawn, and from behind them dozens of Sisterhood riders came charging into the plaza armed with clubs, axes and some firearms. Yuna and Rikku strode together toward the fray, blasting bullets into the throngs of their enemies. Savage screams and war whoops filled the plaza and echoed from the High Bridge. The knights of Bevelle were holding a thin glimmering line against the dark painted masses of warlike brutes and muscled barbarians. Tidus rushed in front of Yuna and threw himself upon the raiders who had pushed through the defenses and into the plaza. Cid, Gippal, Dona and Barthello formed a team for the battle and guarded each other's backs as they went into the fray. Lulu conjured up a storm of lighting bolts and hurled it in a spiraling maelstrom toward the High Bridge. Dozens of raiders were caught in this elemental torrent and thrown back across the bridge. The onslaught was paused for a moment then, but Lulu was too exhausted for any further such spells and she retired behind Yuna and Rikku.

"I can't keep going, girls. I'm sorry…" Lulu said.

"Just get out of here Lulu, we'll take them!" Rikku urged her. Yuna kept walking toward the High Bridge and passed through the line of knights to face off against the horde still marching toward them. Paine and her band were already there, waiting for the next assault.

"They're still coming…" Paine gasped.

"We have to hold them back, no matter what happens." Yuna said firmly. At that moment reinforcements from the seaside garrison arrived at the back of the plaza. These soldiers were led by a huge man in heavy armor, carrying a large battle-axe. He strode through the knights' line and walked past Yuna and Paine. He was a handsome young man, surely their age, yet he was clearly of muscular build and very powerful. His head was shaved, but he had a full blonde beard and bright blue eyes. His face seemed to smile naturally with confidence, even in such dire circumstances.

"Ladies, perhaps you will allow me?" He said with a gentle yet deep and strong voice, affable and charismatic in tone. Paine and Yuna watched as he charged forward, not caring if his men followed closely or not, and he went to drive back all of the raiders from the High Bridge out into Macalania woods. They watched as he collided with the throngs of oncoming raiders, and he smashed through them as easily as if they were manikins. He cleared wide swaths with his great axe and was soon covered in blood up to his shoulders. As valiantly and skillfully as he fought, he was nonetheless soon surrounded, and his men could not keep pace with him. Paine immediately rushed in to his aid, and Yuna followed her with Tidus and all of their friends beside her. They went in among their enemies and the bloodletting was like a sanguine flood. Yuna went into close quarters combat and engaged targets skillfully with her weapon, putting them down before they could touch her, but when her weapon was emptied she began fighting with her bayonet and Tidus fought beside her with his sword, while Rikku fought with daggers and Wakka picked up a spiked club to join them in the melee.

To all of them in the battle it soon became a blur, and time no longer entered their thoughts, but in only a few moments of intense fighting the remnants of the tribal horde turned and fled, wishing only to escape the fury of Bevelle's defenders. They ran down the High Bridge in a sprint and disappeared into the trees and glistening overgrowth of Macalania. As their enemies dispersed, the heavily armored hero raised his axe with a shout of triumph, laughing at their backs. His men all raised their weapons and shouted his praises, congratulating him on the total rout of their foes. He turned then and strode back to speak with Yuna and Paine.

"Lady Yuna, and Miss Paine, forgive my manners earlier. My name is Brock Boru, I'm a squire on the path to knighthood, and it is a pleasure to meet you both. I'm afraid I must attend to my men and the needs of the council, but if you should require any assistance do not hesitate to ask for me. I am very sorry that this tragic assault has marred your wedding day, Lady Yuna. At least you and your friends were not hurt. And Miss Paine… sometime I might have a word with you on matters concerning your role in the protection of Bevelle, and the service of Yevon, if you would allow it. Please forgive me, Ladies, as I must take my leave. Farewell for now." Brock said to them, and then he strode past them and back across the High Bridge to the plaza. Yuna and Paine stood together watching as he strode away, and abruptly Yuna collapsed to her knees and sat on the floor of the bridge. Tidus immediately knelt beside her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Yuna… I know it's too much right now, but I don't want you to feel discouraged. I don't want you to regret…" He said solemnly. Yuna's white dress and winged tiara were reddened with splashes of blood, torn and tattered, as were all of the suits and dresses in her wedding company.

"I just can't seem to have a proper wedding." Yuna remarked with a sigh.

"Proper or not, our love will last just the same." Tidus comforted her, with his hands resting upon her upper arms.

"I don't regret anything. I have you, and we have our friends, we have a home… that's all I ever wanted. I just wished for a Calm for us. I wanted it to last for the two of us and for everyone in Spira. Now it's being torn apart by pointless fighting and hatred. I can't believe this… I don't want to believe it." Yuna lamented, and her eyes became damp.

"We still have the Calm, people just can't get along all the time, but eventually they'll learn. They can't keep fighting forever." Tidus assured her. Yuna was silent for a long moment. When she finally spoke again her voice was trembling.

"We still have Besaid. I want to go home. Uncle Cid, please call your ship. Please, take me home. I want us all to go home." Yuna said, and she wiped her face with a blood-stained glove to dry her eyes. Paine stepped beside her then and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Yuna, don't give up hope. You brought the Calm, now the rest is up to us. Not everyone can appreciate the beauty of a daring dream. Those of us who can must prove ourselves worthy of the world that we wish for. I wish you peace and happiness for the rest of your days… you've earned it. Don't worry about the rest of Spira now; eventually, we will win. Just give us time." Paine said softly.

"Won't you come with us, Paine? I don't want to lose you…" Yuna beseeched her. Yuna gazed up at Paine in despair, and the look on her smudged and blood-spattered face, dripping with tears, was something that would never leave Paine's memory. She gave out a long, sad sigh, and spoke softly to her friend.

"Go home, Yuna. I wish you all the best, truly in my heart I do, and I'll miss you, but I think this is my journey now. I'll take it from here." Paine said to her, and she patted Yuna on the back gently, then she turned back to the plaza and strode away into the city. Her red duster flowed in the gentle breeze coming through the city from the sea. The back of her duster was embroidered with an image of a white-winged angel, armed with a lance and shield. The words 'Redemption for the Brave' were emblazoned in gold letters above the image.


	2. Chapter 1: Spira in the Eternal Calm

**Chapter 1 : Spira in the Eternal Calm**

A soft zephyr flowed over the Calm Lands at daybreak. The twilight of dawn was still lingering over the northern lands of Spira, under the shadow of Mount Gagazet looming megalithic in the distance. The moon was sinking and the sun rising, and all seemed at ease for the moment. A low, sultry feminine voice, familiar and somber, spoke in the realm of thought and memory.

 _Paine:_

 _The Eternal Calm. Peace for Spira, and the spiral of history was to unravel and reach its end. We believed it was true, after the death of Sin. Looking back now, it was wishful thinking. The Calm lasted for a couple years, if even that long. Sin is not dead after all; it still lives in the hearts of the people. Chaos and conflict returned to Spira, this time caused by humans. And I found myself in the middle of it all, as usual…_

The fields and little slopes and plateaus, covered with dew and glistening in the sun, suddenly rattled with the sounds of clanking armor and weapons. A quaint little farming village lay upon the western edge of the Calm Lands now, and beside it a trading post. Upon the hilltop to the south, marching in from the road through Macalania Woods, a force of raiders came into view. They were spied by a pair of fiery red eyes set within a fair and comely face, yet marked with grim countenance. This solemn maiden was clad in samurai armor and armed with a large broadsword. She sat upon a stone, waiting, while behind her the village clamored in panic and a deep war-horn was sounded, echoing across the far reaches of the Calm Lands. From the village there walked a tall and hugely-muscled man, girt in chain and scale armor, carrying a giant double-headed axe. His face was handsome yet stern; his deep blues eyes were filled with resolve, his head was shaved clean and he had a full blond beard.

"Lady Paine, we are ready now." He said with a deep, powerful voice. Paine gazed down upon the blade of her sword, into her own reflection. Abruptly she stood and sheathed her sword at her side.

"Good work, Brock. We'll charge them outright. Bring my lance, and bring Osprey." She said, and he turned to do as she asked.

In the next moment Paine was mounted atop her golden-white chocobo, named Osprey. The bird was armored and ready for battle, cooing and screeching with exhilaration. She held her lance in one gauntleted hand and bore a shield in the other. Twenty more chocobo knights in glistening armor were saddled and stood beside her, ready for the charge. Brock was too big to ride but he took the lead of a detachment of foot soldiers from the garrison at Gagazet, including a handful of Ronso braves and some local militia from the village itself. As they assembled a few hundred yards in front of the village, across the plains on the south side of the Calm Lands the raider horde had widened out to present a broad front, spiked with spears and bayonets on the ends of long-barreled bolt-action rifles. The weaponry and tactics of common raider bands or wild tribes was neither sophisticated nor typically well-maintained, yet some tribes were more brutal and virile in combat than others. This particular horde, called the Black Eagles, were a collection of peoples who had once lived on the coastal rifts west of Bevelle. Their homeland was an obscure and volatile region of crags and canyons beneath the mountains west of the Calm Lands, known as Sin's Wake. The land was thus called because it had been created centuries ago during an earthquake caused by Sin, which had collapsed a huge portion of the south-western Calm Lands plateau into the depths below. Life was difficult there, and it bred a tribe of vicious and fearless people who often harassed the surrounding lands and even Bevelle itself once the threat of Sin had vanished. In this coming age, populations would grow unhindered across Spira and ambitious governments or roving warlike bands would become a menace to the common people. Mountain tribes, once hidden in the high mists and forgotten by the rest of Spira, were now coming down all across the continent of Wilderia to assert their claims on the fertile lands and coastal plains where resources were plentiful and life was easier after the age of Sin.

The raiders inched closer and closer by the minute, in the form of a dark mass in the distance. Then suddenly they blasted their high-pitched, haunting brass war horns, and began to take shots at the village and the assembled defense force. Paine grimaced and cast a stern gaze at the enemy battle-array, and then she pointed her lance forward and called aloud for the attack. (Paine's battle theme is: "Freya" by The Sword)  
"Knights, charge!" She cried, and the cavalry sounded a trumpet, then followed her as she urged Osprey into a determined sprint across the plains. The fluttering of feathers and stamp of clawed feet echoed across the Calm Lands, along with gunfire the screams of savage warriors under a thickening haze of gunpowder and smoke. Paine led the cavalry and they closed the gap between them and the raider horde. Gunshots and arrows began to shower about them like dark hail. Two men fell from their saddles, struck dead by the obsidian arrowheads employed by the archers of the Black Eagle tribe. An arrow shattered upon Paine's shield, and next a bullet struck her right shoulder pad. She rode on undaunted, but as they came within five hundred yards the raiders released their war dogs. The tribes often captured and trained wild Lupines or Dire Wolves, and employed them in battle to break an enemy charge or to open up enemy ranks. The blood-mad hounds came barreling toward the oncoming knights, sprinting gracefully and faster than any other creature in Spira could run. Paine tugged at Osprey's stirrups and skillfully guided the bird to avoid the oncoming danger. Hounds were incredibly fast at a dead sprint, but they needed a wide berth to turn once they had reached full speed. While Paine continued to lead the charge, three more knights were brought down by the war dogs. A Lupine's jaws could snap a chocobo's leg instantly, and their serrated teeth could even tear through plate armor. She did not look back, but kept faith that the knights were still close behind her. The distance between her and the front of the horde was narrowed.

"This is going to _hurt_." Paine muttered under her breath, and then she gasped for air once more as the enemy lines zoomed up to meet her. She trained the sharp, triangular head of her lance upon the figure who would most impede her breaking through the ranks, if he stood in her way; he was a tall, muscular and wiry brave, naked above the waist and with the outline of an eagle painted upon his chest in black ashes and tar. In the next instant her barbed lance delved into his chest and ran through him. Paine let go of her lance as Osprey crashed through the ranks and took her into the midst of her enemies. The rest of the chocobo knights slammed into the front of the raider horde with little success; most were killed instantly, impaled by spear or bayonet. Others were thrown from their birds as the chocobos went berserk in full panic, and raiders fell upon them with hatchets and machetes.

Paine unsheathed her sword to the ringing sound of its keen steel, and she then mercilessly hacked from side to side at her foes, opening helmets and skulls alike, rending limbs and slashing torsos. Paine and Osprey were wholly surrounded, and they wheeled and dashed in a frenzy just to stay upright amid the horde. Paine could feel exhaustion coming upon her as she struggled to breath, and yet a lone chocobo knight came to her aid, clad in a red tunic and shining armor, with a colorful and feathered headband above her brow. It was Elma. The two of them fought together, but bullets and arrows soon harried them and both their birds went down, screeching as they sank to earth in the throws of death. Elma rolled from her saddle as she fell and came immediately to her feet, fighting with her longsword and a chain, upon the end of which hung a spiked steel ball. Paine struggled to get out from beneath Osprey's bloodied body, and when she was finally free she stood and staggered in the midst of the horde. She took hold of her broadsword with both hands, and in the stance of a warrior she made ready for pitiless combat.

Her fate seemed grim then, yet by now the rest of the force with Brock had jogged across the plains and they met the raiders in battle. There were perhaps three hundred warriors of the Black Eagle tribe on the field, and Brock led thirty soldiers, fifty-two militia fighters, and half a dozen Ronso warriors. The melee of the meeting armies was catastrophic in its sheer brutality. The Ronso were huge, mighty berserkers who fought with huge spears and heavy spiked clubs. They battered their way through the raider horde, opening up the ranks for militiamen to follow. The soldiers led by Brock were trained fighters, and many of them were already veterans of sporadic tribal warfare, against the Black Eagles in particular. Brock fought his way through the throngs of his enemies, swinging his axe in a wide arc, until finally he came to Paine's side.

"You finally made it!" She said, with some marked relief in her face.

"You charge too fast! We've got all day to deal with these savages, didn't you realize?" Brock said with a hearty laugh, and then he split the midriff of a charging brave, and kicked the writhing body out of his way.

"If this takes all day, I'm going to have a heart-attack…" Paine replied, and she swung right to block the plunging spear of an enemy.

For a long time it seemed that the battle would go ill, but then a blue Ronso warrior with a horrendous battle-lance came into the fray and rallied his brethren, and together they split the middle of the horde and drove all the way through to the other side, followed by militia and soldiers. The Ronso was none other than Kimahri. The Black Eagle horde had been broken apart, however it was arguably more dangerous to engage the tribals in single combat or small groups, for they excelled at hand-to-hand fighting. The Black Eagles split into teams and squads, and then they went truly berserk. Paine and Brock met up with Elma and together the three of them formed a team to carry on the battle. With axe, sword and chain-flail, the companions battered and hacked their way across the bloodied field. Raiders attacked them in bands of five or six with spears, maces, clubs, swords or axes. The Black Eagles were lightly armored fighters, clothed in animal hides and leather, or reptile scales and dark bird plumage. Some were bare-chested with leather armor on their legs and arms, or metal bracers and armbands. They were almost all tattooed to some extent, with the markings of their tribe or their religious and magical symbols, and with intricate black knot-work. Their hair was often long, and either braided or loose. They were built lean and wiry, for their muscles were toned and strong from rigorous training. It was always a hard battle against the Black Eagles, once they had committed to fight.

Paine took down three more enemies at the edge of her sword, and Brock killed a great warrior with his axe, while Elma fended off a Lupine with her flail and sword. Their enemies finally appeared to be dwindling, but the militia had likewise mostly fallen or fled the battle. Just when victory seemed near, a blood-chilling wail could be heard from upon the hill at the southern end of the Calm Lands. It was the battle-screech of a Medusa and her witch-women. They clamored together, with fearsome sound, much like a pack of coyotes in the night or early morning. Paine and Brock stood together then in silence, watching as the Black Eagles regrouped at the foot of the hill. They could see the figures of the witch women of the tribe, surrounding their queen.

"It's their Medusa…" Brock said, with grim foreboding.

"I know. She's the queen of the tribe, and her women practice black magic. Her warrior maidens are skilled archers and spear fighters. They also keep black birds." Paine replied.

"This day just keeps getting better…" Elma quipped, and she began to twirl her flail. As they stood upon the field, an ominous dark gray cloud came rolling overhead from the south, and the witch-women released their black birds. Large vultures came first, spewing acid at the soldiers and militia. Next came black hawks, vicious raptors with long talons and sharp beaks, who brutally attacked their targets in fell swoops. While the defensive forces were in total disarray, the Medusa came striding down from the hill with her women at her side, joined by the warriors in a second wave of attack. While the defenders were entangled in combat or harassed from above, the Medusa ordered her women to set fire to the fields and the wheat crops. Soon the Calm Lands became a nightmarish scene.

Paine could see her more clearly now; the Medusa was a tall and lithe woman, with pale skin and black hair braided into long locks. She was armed with a staff and a spiked mace, and clothed in black leather that covered her chest and a black skirt around her waist. Leather bracers and golden armbands covered her arms. Beads, amulets and magical talismans hung from her neck and covered her breasts. She strode determinedly across the plains, coming toward the three companions directly, and once she was within a hundred yards she began to dash in a remarkable sprint.

"We're in trouble now…" Elma said anxiously.

"The hell we are; let's rock their world!" Paine retorted.

"Be careful; the Medusa can paralyze you with a glance!" Brock warned them. In the next instant she was upon them and her spear women along with her. Black birds swept the field before their queen, and Paine and her companions had to duck low to avoid ravaging talons and acid projectiles. When the dark queen set upon them they were hardly ready for her. The Medusa lifted her wooden staff and cast a dark haze of illusory magic over the field. Suddenly Paine's vision was blurred, and the outlines of her enemies seemed to shift like shadows and evaded her perception.

"I can't see anything!" Elma cried out, and Brock was swinging his axe in front of himself to fend off attacks that he could not see. Paine could just barely see a dark outline where the queen stood, and then she saw her form like a black shadow standing tall before her. She saw the blazing green eyes of the Medusa and watched as they turned upon Elma, and a focused beam shot out from them and into Elma's eyes, to the effect that she immediately fainted and collapsed on the ground. Paine saw a fluttering shadow approaching her then, and she put up her guard. For an instant one of the spear maidens appeared out of the veil of haze and illusion, just long enough to thrust a spear at Paine. Immediately Paine dodge the spearhead and swung back in retaliation, but caught nothing but air. The Black Eagle maiden then vanished back into the haze as a shadowy figure once more. As Paine stood in shock, she could feel her blood seeping from an open wound on her leg, even through she had dodged the attack. Then she saw yet another maiden slip out of the veil to assault Brock. As Paine watched she saw the spear miss Brock as well, and yet after it withdrew a slit opened in his armor over his thigh and he began to bleed. Then she saw the shadow of the spear where the wound had opened on her comrade.

"Aim for their shadows! It's part of her magic!" Paine ordered, and just as she spoke her assailant came again. This time Paine swung at her enemy's shadow and she heard the sound of her blade slicing flesh, and blood spurted onto the grass followed by a feminine wail of torment. Paine, seeing that she was correct, then seized the initiative and charged at the tall shadow of the Medusa, and cleaved at it, spilling a generous splash of blood. There was a horrific scream from the Medusa then, and suddenly the haze faded away and the illusion was broken. The Medusa lunged backward defensively, and her spear maidens stepped in front of her at the ready. The dark queen's vivid green eyes began to burn then, with a magical light, and she peered directly at Paine, who instinctively lifted up her blade to shield herself. The beams from the Medusa's eyes shot onto the surface of the blade and then sporadically glared back at her and the spear maidens. The two maidens flinched and dropped their spears to cover their eyes, but the Medusa herself shrieked in dismay and stood frozen for that instant, and as soon as her eyes were lifted Paine rushed in for the kill and decapitated the Medusa with a lightning-quick swipe of her sword. The dark queen's body collapsed and her head rolled along the grassy field until it came to rest in a pool of blood.

Paine was immediately relieved, but at the sight of their queen's fall there was a spine-freezing din of shrieking and screaming from the women as well as sorrowful moaning from the men of the Black Eagle tribe. They all began to flee then, and the two spear maidens retreated, one of them snatching up their queen's staff while the other grabbed her head, and these items they carried away from the field. Upon the hilltop, while the others of the tribe fled down the road through Macalania, there stood a lone priestess in black robes who lifted up her staff with a screech. As the sound echoed across the plateau and over its western edge, shortly thereafter came a giant black Zu, a bird so huge that its wings blotted out the sun. The fiend-bird flew over the Calm Lands and glided down to the hilltop, whereupon it lowered its head and allowed the priestess to mount upon its neck. Once she was seated, the Zu took flight again, gliding low across the plains and sweeping up a strong wind that gusted over Paine and her companions. The great bird plunged over the edge of the plateau and down into the rifts and shadowy canyons of Sin's Wake.

Paine stood dignified and strong, beholding her enemies vanquished and fleeing, crooning in despair the songs of mourning and defeat, their hounds howling in fear and running with their tails between their legs, and the black birds flew away over the edge of the Calm Lands, now falling quiet yet again. Slowly, a gentle rain began to fall from the dark clouds that had come over the plateau and the fires were soon extinguished. As the rain drops pattered upon her armor, now that the enemy horde was out of sight, Paine dropped to her knees and sat on the bloodied ground, breathing heavily. Brock and Kimahri came to her side then, and sat with her. A priest from the village came with nurses to render aid to the wounded, and to revive Elma. The remaining soldiers began to search the field for survivors, whether friend or foe. Brock let out a deep sigh.

"Well, Lady Paine, it's done. Another battle was won." He said wearily.

"You fought well, Brock. You too, Kimahri. Sir Auron would be proud of you." Paine said, but as she spoke she soon grew faint and collapsed onto her back. She heard Brock and Kimahri calling for aid before she blacked out completely.

Paine next found herself in a dream, arising in a fertile green field full of flowers with brilliant gold pollen drops and white cotton seeds floating through the air. She looked over herself to find her wounds gone and her body clothed in a white linen dress. She could hear laughter and the delight of women and children, whereupon she rose quickly to her feet and sought them out. She was within a glade surrounded by a majestic forest. As she went along through the fields, she soon came upon a limestone path. She followed this route across the glade, and it led her to a shrine in a separate grove of the forest, comprised of weeping willow trees. In the center of this grove there was a stone pedestal, and a gleaming sword sunk into it halfway up the blade. Paine stepped furtively toward this sword, glancing around her, yet seeing no one. She placed her hands upon the sword and tugged at the handle, but it would not budge. Suddenly she heard a voice, but she was not frightened; it was a soft, feminine voice, almost musical in tone.

"Why do you tire yourself at this contest?" the voice asked her.

"Because I need to win!" Paine replied firmly.

"Is that what you really need?" The voice asked, curiously, almost sympathetically. Paine struggled on to free the sword, but she soon grew tired and fell over, and then faded from the dream world.

When Paine awoke she was lying on a cot in the bunkhouse of the village, used by the knights of Bevelle for their station there in the Calm Lands, and also for those passing through on the way to Fort Spearhead on the other side of Mount Gagazet, overlooking the ruins of Zanarkand. Paine leaned up and rested on her elbows so that she could observe the scene within the bunkhouse. All the beds were filled with wounded soldiers and militiamen. Nurses and priests of New Yevon were tending to them, giving what assistance they could; since the fighting broke out across Spira three years earlier, all kinds of herbs, potions and medicine were in short supply.

Paine looked to her right and saw her armor resting by the hearth and a small fire crackling within it, heating a black kettle of soup. She sat up and leaned over to reach for a bowl and the wooden spoon to ladle out a portion of soup for herself. The wound on her leg was bandaged but still burned, and she tried not to move it. She sat on the cot slurping warm soup for a while, without speaking or glancing up at her surroundings. Finally she heard a familiar deep voice and realized someone was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry…" she said, gazing up to see Brock looking down at her with his handsome grin.

"Is that stuff good? You know what's in it, right?" He asked with a brimming smile. Paine merely shrugged in contentment.

"I'm too hungry to care, and by the way it tastes great." She answered.

"I see. Mind if I join you?" He asked gently. Paine made a friendly smile and budged to one side of the cot, making a seat for him.

"Of course not. Just so long as you promise not to talk about missions until I've finished." She said.

"It's a deal then." Brock agreed, and he procured another bowl of soup and sat beside her on the cot. He sipped from it in silence for a moment, and then spoke.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"A little bit heavy to be honest, and a bit cold, but this is warming me up. I have to admit I rarely appreciated my food in the past. Now, it's more precious than a treasure." She proffered in a quiet voice.

"Indeed." Brock rumbled with a nod. They continued to eat in silence, occasionally sharing fervid glances with each other, until the clanking of armored boots approached and they saw a knight commander standing before them. They knew him already; his name was Beclem.

"That was some battle you fought, Lady Paine. I have to admit I am a bit envious of the reputation you've gained in Bevelle. They are thinking of making you a captain of the city's defenses." He reported to her, in somewhat of a gruff voice, but that was typical of him.

"I should be so lucky, Sir Beclem. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" She asked him pointedly. He chuckled sourly before speaking.

"Well I was just passing through on my way to Fort Spearhead. I have been reassigned to managing the negotiations between the Ronso and the Guado, and the other tribes seeking claim to the ruins of Zanarkand. I have a feeling it may be an exciting assignment, given those groups' feelings towards each other." He informed them.

"I'm certain that you'll only improve the conversation between them." Paine commented, with the slightest hint of sarcasm. He was not deaf to it.

"Yes, well much as I'd love to chat about politics, there is something more pressing that I need to speak with you about, concerning some of the prisoners of war that your men collected after the battle. You see, the council in Bevelle has declared that the threat of the Black Eagle tribe must be neutralized by any means necessary. I heard reports that you decapitated their Queen Medusa, did you not?" He inquired.

"I seem to recall something like that." Paine replied shortly.

"Did you really? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Bold fighting on your part, but it's truly a pity that you did not collect her head. We have obtained information from one of the captives. You need to hear what he has to say on the matter." Beclem said, with an air of authority. Paine's expression quickly became serious.

"Very well. Where is he being held?" She asked.

"Meet me outside in the village center when you're ready, Lady Paine. Cheers." Beclem said, and saluted her before he turned to leave the bunkhouse.

"Whisked away from our unfinished meal in an officious manner… I have to say, military life doesn't seem to agree with my stomach." Brock remarked irritably.

"It's alright; I lost my appetite when he walked in." Paine said, and she groaned softly as she stood up from the cot and dropped her bowl on the hearth. Brock immediately stood and walked close beside her. He knew better than to ask if she was alright or in need of assistance, but he still openly showed his compassion. Paine did not limp however, but walked steadily out of the bunkhouse and into the village scene outside, whereupon she saw the prisoners quartered and chained to posts under heavy watch by a squad of soldiers. Beclem stood before one of them, an older warrior with gray hair and beard, and faded black tattoos across his wounded and bruised body. His head was sunken downward, but Beclem grabbed him by the hair and lifted his face upward.

"Tell the lady what you said to me earlier about the Medusa's head." Beclem demanded sharply. The prisoner had already been broken, by the look of him, and so he spoke freely, although in a trembling voice.

"My people perform a ritual when the old queen is killed. We must select the new queen and transfer Medusa's magic to her. She has to swallow the eyes of the old queen before she can take the throne of our people and learn our most secret dark spells." He said.

"Normally, when the queen is past her prime a young challenger will step up and duel her to the death, then undergo the ritual of succession. Now you have forced their hand, but if we prevent this ritual, or else kill or capture the new queen, then the Black Eagle tribe will be devastated. We must organize a task force for this mission immediately." Beclem decided. Suddenly the old warrior clanked his chains and released a hoarse laugh. He spoke in a malicious voice.

"You fool! With the entire army of Bevelle, you could never reach the inner sanctum of our tribe. You'll never make it through Sin's Wake alive, ha-ha!" The prisoner said, and he continued to chuckle fiendishly. Beclem grimaced in fury and pulled out his dagger, which he then plunged into the prisoner's chest up to the hilt. Beclem then pulled his dagger out and wiped it clean with a rag before sheathing it.

"Your mission is clear then, Lady Paine?" Beclem said unceremoniously.

"You mean my suicide mission, right? He was telling the truth about Sin's Wake… we would need an army to cross it. We would need Crusaders." Paine replied solemnly.

"Very well then, I'll send word of your request to the council. In the meantime make yourself ready to depart." Beclem said with an irritated sigh, and then he marched away to rejoin his mounted knights, sending one of them back to Bevelle and taking the rest northward to Mount Gagazet. Paine stood gazing emptily into the distance of the plains where ashen fields of burnt crops now laid. She heard someone speaking to her again.

"Lady Paine, what should we do with the other prisoners?" A young militiaman asked her. "The soldiers will be leaving soon, and they can't take all these wounded prisoners with them. Most of them were only captured because they can't walk."

Paine turned to look at the twenty-odd prisoners chained and kneeling around her. She saw a young warrior maiden glaring at her, who quickly looked downward as soon as Paine noticed. Paine stepped over to the girl and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look up.

"Are you ready to repent, and receive the light of the Fayth, and live by the example of saintly men who died for the Calm?" Paine asked the girl. The tribal maiden spat in her face and laughed maniacally. Paine shoved the girl's head back down and wiped her own face, then turned to the young militia recruit.

"Throw them all over the edge." Paine answered him bitterly, and then she walked through the village to the end of the path where her private tent was assembled. She pulled up the flap and went in to her dwelling. She had been living in this tent, in various changing locales, for the past eight months. For a relatively sizeable enclosure, it rolled up nice and tidy and was easy to carry attached to a saddle. Now that Osprey was dead, however, she would have to arrange transportation for them when it came time to move on to another battle encampment. She looked at the map and the globe sitting upon the table she had placed in the front partition of the tent, which she used for her war-room, to discuss strategies with Brock and other lieutenants who occasionally joined them in the field. Since she had been in the Calm Lands for some time now, she had acquired a few items for her tent, including a large wash basin and a nicer bedroll and blankets, which although comfortable, would be too bulky to carry when she relocated. The one item which she kept with her wherever she went in her travels was the modified and encrypted commsphere that Shinra had designed for her before the Gullwings all parted ways.

After Shinra had pioneered and released it, commsphere technology was immediately adopted by governments and institutions, and whoever could afford it. However, in the chaos of the past three years, tribals would often destroy the broadcast towers in order to prevent military communications, and the Al-Bhed had developed frequency scramblers to deaden any devices in their field of operations before they launched assaults, and so without shielding and encryption the devices became more or less useless. Shinra devised a new prototype, which he gave to the girls before they split up to start their new lives. These three commspheres contained data for accessing an encrypted channel that no other commspheres could read. This gave the former Gullwing-girls a private channel to communicate and keep in touch with each other, if they so desired. The question now, was whether or not they all desired it.

Paine went into the back partition of her tent and lit a kerosene lamp and few candles to beat back the darkness. She sat down on the rug that was her floor, and gazed upon her shrine to Auron, who had been sainted by New Yevon, though it turned more than a few heads to hear that they should choose to do so, considering his exchanges with the old Yevon. However, he was a popular hero among the common people and beloved by many who served in the final war against Sin, and so they could hardly neglect the political advantages of his legacy and iconography. She kept a portrait of him, along with a jug of wine to give offerings in his memory. She often poured these libations into a small copper cup in front of his picture, lit a red candle, and burned incense. She did so tonight, and sat contemplating on his virtues: strength, fortitude, integrity, wisdom. Indeed, she found his virtues inspiring. Yet when she felt that she nearly understood the spirit of the man, suddenly she was disturbed. A sound, unlike the usual tranquil murmur of the village, caught her attention. As she focused on it, she realized it was the faint screams of the prisoners, being thrown over the western edge of the plateau.

With her meditation broken she sat irritably, waiting for it to be over, and when all was quiet again she crawled across the rug and sat in front of the small table whereupon she had placed the commsphere. Paine gazed down at the perfectly rounded blue sphere, and the golden ring that comprised its control panel. She turned a tiny golden knob and the sphere clicked on, projecting a shimmering blue light. Also on the control panel were five little blue bulbs, representing the five standard channels in use when the device was made, though it could also be tuned to other frequencies by use of a small wheel on the panel. Each bulb would light up when traffic was coming across its particular channel. The fifth bulb on the end, was the secret encrypted channel, only available to the three Gullwing girls. It flickered on with blue light. Paine rested her finger upon the dial for the five primary channels.

 _There's no way I can tell them what I did today. Do they really want to hear from me? I don't have the time, I need sleep…_

She decided against it, and instead turned the knob to shut the commsphere off. She crawled to her bedroll and curled up inside it, and soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep, only disturbed by the occasional instinctive jerk of her muscles, now a habit due to her many battles and traumas.

Paine awoke the next morning, and heard Brock calling to her from the front partition of her tent.

"Paine, we need to meet the councilors in Bevelle. They received word of your request, but we need to convince them of the need for sending an army to Sin's Wake. Paine? Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm moving." Paine answered, and she rolled out of bed to get dressed and ready for the long day ahead. Once dressed she pulled on her boots and then hurried outside to review the situation. The village was bustling with activity; farmers and elderly people were out in front of the trading post, bickering with the soldiers who had freshly arrived to retrieve Paine and Brock, and the rest of their men.

"Our crops have been burned! We don't have enough food for the rest of the year!" One of the farmers shouted.

"Bevelle needs to do something about this!" An old woman crowed. The lieutenant in charge was raising his hands and motioning for them to be quiet. Paine recognized him; it was Clasko, the boy dropout from the Youth League, more than three years ago. He was different now; he was slightly bulkier, he had a military haircut, and the left side of his face was marked by a long scar. He spoke with a more confident tone as well.

"We have brought two-hundred pounds of rice with us in the supply wagon. That is all we can spare at the moment. More rations may be delivered in the future, but for now we need to leave on mission." He explained.

"Without our harvest, it won't be enough!" an old grandfather exclaimed.

"That's all I have with me, take it or leave it. I know the soldiers at Fort Spearhead would gladly have it, if you won't." Clasko replied sternly.

"Those soldiers will never survive the winter without our harvest! What are we to do?" Another farmer asked aloud.

"If you can't harvest, then hunt! If you can't reap wheat, then fish out of the sea, or the lake. Forage, find and save. That's all we can do now. I have my orders, now take the grain or be silent!" Clasko shouted. The people moaned quietly and said no more. Several soldiers grabbed the fifty-pound bags of rice out of the wagon, and laid them on the ground at the villagers' feet. Then Clasko spotted Paine, and he marched toward her.

"Lady Paine, I am pleased to meet you again after all this time. It's been nine years, hasn't it?" He said, and he shook her hand.

"It seems like longer, but I think you're right. You look like a brand new person, Clasko. It's good to see you… but I'm curious, what are you doing back in the service?" Paine asked.

"Well, the short version is that my chocobos were all confiscated by Bevelle, once the fighting broke out between them and the Youth League, and then the Al-Bhed, the Black Eagles, the Free Blades, and all the rest of course. They needed more mounted knights, and I understand their situation. Besides, as a former member of the Youth League, they didn't feel inclined to respect my rights. They told me I could take an oath and enlist, or else go to a prison camp and work in the mines. Obviously, I figured it would be better to at least see the sun and moon and have some fresh air, so I joined. Now, the way I look at it, I might as well be useful to someone, and if I'm going to do this I should do it well." Clasko explained. Paine gazed at him with a hint of sympathy, but she merely nodded and said nothing. Clasko then got to official matters. "I've been sent to load up your campsite and transport you back to Bevelle. You'll be garrisoned there, and given full officer's accommodations. I've heard rumors that the council wants to make you a captain of the Bevelle Defense Force. Everyone there already knows about your victory here and your appointment to lead the army into Sin's Wake. Congratulations, Lady Paine, you'll soon become a living legend. We should depart soon. Pack your things and I'll have my men load them for you." Clasko offered.

"Thank you, Clasko. I'll see to it." Paine replied, and then she went back to her tent. The soldiers brought a large wooden chest from the wagon, and left it in the front partition of her tent, so that she could pack her things inside it. Paine wrapped a cloth around the portrait of Saint Auron and placed in the chest, along with the ritual items of the altar. She folded and packed her clothes and towels, rolled up her blankets and bedding, packed her extra weapons and side-arms. Then she picked up the blue commsphere and took it to the chest, only to see Brock standing there in the front partition of the tent, holding her armor that he had brought from the bunkhouse.

"Thank you, Brock." She said, still holding the sphere.

"You'll probably be given new armor when we reach Bevelle, but I thought you might want to keep this." He said softly.

"Perhaps so." She replied, and then placed the commsphere in the chest, on top of a blanket. Brock glanced down at the blue sphere, and then up at Paine.

"Have you heard from them recently? Your old friends…" He began to ask, but Paine cut him off.

"I haven't." She said sharply.

"I see. Please forgive me, Lady Paine…" He apologized.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. I should have spoken to them before now, but I haven't had the nerve." Paine confessed. Brock laid her armor down in the chest and placed a giant hand gently on her shoulder.

"I understand the gap between our lives and theirs, but you need to have friends. You need to have roots. The life of a vagabond soldier is not meant to last." Brock advised her.

"Why do you care?" Paine asked pointedly.

"I care about you. I care about your happiness, and I wish you cared a little more about life too. Should I not care?" Brock said, with a bruised expression.

"We're in the wrong circumstances for such delicate care." Paine said darkly.

"The circumstances have never been right, and they never will be. A brave man doesn't care, he follows his heart anyway." Brock replied, and his eyes were alive with the light of a noble spirit. Paine's blazing eyes dampened then, as she looked upon him.

"A brave man, or a fool?" She asked ruefully.

"Both, perhaps." Brock surmised. Paine placed her hand on his arm, and for a moment they lingered in silence, until they heard the plated boots and rattling spurs of approaching soldiers. They relinquished their hold on each other then, as the flap of the tent lifted and the men came in to retrieve the loaded chest.

"Are you finished packing, my Lady?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yes, I am. We're ready to leave now." Paine answered, and she strode out of the tent and through the village to the wagons that awaited them, pulled by pairs of chocobos. Brock and the soldiers carried her chest to the back of the wagon and loaded it, then they got in the wagon at the back of the caravan. Clasko mounted his chocobo and led the three wagons around in a wide loop, and then they got on the word dirt pathway leading southward to Macalania and Bevelle. It was nearly midday by the time the caravan had departed, and as they crossed the battlefield of the previous day they saw a crowd of villagers standing in the field beside the road. They had collected up their own dead, as well as the fallen raiders, and wrapped their bodies in linen and laid them in wicker caskets, lined with garlands of flowers. The fallen villagers and soldiers were wrapped in white, while the fallen raiders were wrapped in black. There were hundreds of caskets filled with these concealed bodies. The weapons left on the field were imbedded in one mound, to serve as a monument to the battle.

A priestess from Bevelle was there, standing between the people and the dead. She was one of the Yevonite practitioners specially trained in the art of sending the dead, through dance and the recital of hymns. She was a pale girl, with long flowing golden hair. Her hips and legs were covered by a purple skirt, emblazoned with white patterning, and a garland of large, bright red blossoms was wrapped around her supple waist. Her belly was bare and her bosom was covered by a dark burgundy top. Around her neck was a collar strung with golden coins that cascaded down over her chest and clinked as she moved. Gold bands were on her upper arms and bracelets strung with gold coins were on her wrists and around her ankles. A halo of many flowers encircled her head, resting above her brows. She held a white wand in her right hand and stood ready to perform the sending. Three more Yevon acolytes in dark blue robes sat with drums, chimes and a flute, to play for the dead.

Right when the caravan had passed beside this congregation the priestess began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth in a haunting, high angelic voice. All the people in the congregation immediately knelt down onto the ground in reverence. Clasko stopped his chocobo immediately and raised his hand, ordering the caravan to halt. He rode slowly back to the wagon where Paine sat and apologized to her.

"Forgive me, Lady Paine, but we should respect the sending ceremony, and try not to disturb the dead. Rumor has it the Black Eagle tribe believes that their fallen braves will be reborn as ferocious hounds and Lupines. If it's true, then we do not want them coming back to Spira. We should ensure a proper sending to the Farplane for all who died in battle." Clasko explained in a low, hushed voice. Paine looked at him and nodded in acceptance, and then she turned to watch the sending. Typically, sendings were performed at dusk, and preferably the same day that the dead had passed. If time was not permitting of this, however, they could be sent as soon as possible, but not later than seven days after death. Now as the priestess finished the hymn, the Calm Lands were surrounded by pristine white clouds in a bright cerulean sky. She stepped up onto the mound overlooking the ranks of the dead, and with graceful fluidity of body she began the sacred dance, evoking the sending through the rhythm of her movements and the skilled twirling of her wand. As her body whirled and waved elegantly back and forth, it almost appeared that she could float, as if she might be able to stride among the clouds themselves. This battlefield arrayed before her was quite an impressive feat for one priestess to send, but she performed flawlessly, and sure enough the pyre flies began to disperse from each and every casket, both near and far. A magnificent yet eerie scene unfolded, as was the case with every sending, and the field glowed with ethereal light even in broad day. The acolytes kept pulse with drums and chimes, and a chilling sound issued from the flute.

Paine had witnessed many sendings in her life, but they were never less profound; each was deeply stirring and indeed frightening in its own right. The metaphysics of Spira were as dramatic and awe-inspiring as they were mysterious and horrifying.

 _To me, the Farplane always seemed like a dismal and lonely place. Beautiful, I suppose, but wretched as well. I think I would rather come back, as the valiant braves do, in the body of a graceful, strong hound. I would run the hills and plains without fear, and without regret._

The Yevonite priestess skipped and flew across the mound, between the spears and swords of the dead, never catching a snag or a scrape from them. Then she spun in place like a whirlwind at the summit of the mound, and the sun beamed its rays upon her through an opening in the clouds. She came to a stop and stood resolute and still, holding her wand skyward, and the sun glinted from it like magic flame. The drums and chimes sounded in a clamor and then were silent. With the sending complete, only a few faint whimpers and moans could be heard from the congregation, and the soft whine of the pyre flies fleeing the remains of the fallen. These pyre flies drifted up into the sky and dissipated, and finally it was over.

The caravan lingered still, and then the group of Yevonites came walking toward Clasko and Paine. The young priestess was leading them and her deeply serene blue eyes fell on Paine with great compassion and ardency. She spoke in her fine voice, without a trace of anxiety or fear.

"Lady Paine, I am honored to meet you at last. My name is Sari. I know that you are wounded and still weary from battle; permit me to aid you in any way that I can, for I am knowledgeable in the arts of herbal medicine and potions. I also have a healer's touch. I would only ask that you let my band accompany you to Bevelle, for our own safety on the road." She said.

"Certainly you may travel with us, and I will protect you from harm as best I can. However I am less useful, with my wound. You should stay close to Clasko; he will know how best to keep you safe." Paine suggested. Clasko brightened up with a proud smile.

"Indeed, Lady Paine is correct. I shall protect you from all dangers until we reach Bevelle, young maiden. You have my solemn pledge on that." Clasko said confidently. The young priestess smiled and bowed courteously in acceptance of his offer.

"Very well, Sir Clasko, we shall be glad to join you. Still, Lady Paine, you may call on me once we reach Bevelle, and I shall treat your wound." Sari offered, and she bowed once more before walking with her acolytes to the front of the caravan where Clasko would lead them. Paine looked to Clasko with a contented and slightly mischievous grin.

"How you've changed, Clasko. You're a new man after all." She said.

"You're right about that, my Lady, have no doubt." Clasko agreed.

"How did you do it?" Paine asked him.

"Well, I wasn't born brave like you, my Lady. I was born again through suffering, when I realized that my spirit is bigger than what meets the eye, or any notions I had of myself before. Then I realized that this life is only fleeting, and there's no need to be timid. No matter what lies ahead or behind, this moment is only that… a moment in time, as if it were a drop flowing by in a river. Who can distinguish it from the raging waters? And why try?" Clasko said profoundly.

"You're wiser now too…" Paine said. Clasko simply nodded, and rode his chocobo to the front of the caravan again, speaking gaily with Sari along the way to Bevelle. The road through the edge of the remnants of Macalania Woods was free from peril, at least so far as the caravan was concerned. A few fiends showed their faces from the brush, but did not approach. Macalania itself was swiftly dying; at the outset of its blight no one was sure of the cause, though many surmised it was due to the disappearance of the Fayth at Macalania Temple. A team of scholars from Bevelle had taken up the task of investigating the libraries and labyrinths of the old Temple, but once the widespread warfare and migrations began across Spira, no attention could be spared from the council to request regular reports on the matter. In fact there was little interest within the council of Bevelle, in terms of saving the forest, but rather in harvesting its resources while they remained. Logging companies and saw mills sprang up to collect the dead trees before they rotted. As the caravan passed through the lingering trees, they could hear the sounds of chopping axes faintly pounding in the distance, and the occasional distant roar of machina saws.

Paine sat in silence as she gazed upon the fading trees, many of which were bare like skeletons. She listened to the sounds of the birds and buzzing insects. The brush and vine flowers were still thriving and blossoming, but the backbone of their existence was crumbling, and the winds were beginning to brush it dry. She heard the conversation of Clasko and Sari ahead of her, at the front of the caravan.

"I remember playing in the woods as a young girl, when I escaped from the orphanage from time to time. It makes me sad to see them in such horrible shape now." Sari lamented with a sigh.

"In the woods alone, when you were just a girl?" Clasko said, bewildered.

"Yes. I was so utterly bored and terrified at the orphanage in Bevelle. Nuns have an absolutely refined system for stunting and oppressing the children unfortunate enough to be surrendered to them. My parents died in a tsunami caused by Sin on the coast north of Luca, before the Calm. My whole village was washed away, so I was sent to Bevelle. I was a terribly rebellious child, until the nuns finally tamed me at age thirteen. It was good that they did, or I likely would never have found the discipline and propriety to become a priestess of Yevon. Dancing helped me through it; it was my only outlet, my only form of expression… until I learned massage and the healing arts."

"It seems you've come a long way for one so young. It's good that you made it into the priesthood; your talents are needed now. I wish they weren't, but… it seems we were careless with the Eternal Calm. Regardless, I'm glad that younger people like you have risen to the occasion so boldly." Clasko commended her warmly. Sari smiled and gazed at the ground sheepishly.

"You make it sound as though I'm a hero. Actually, I'm much simpler than that; I'm just going through life like everyone else, doing what I can to get by in the world." Sari admitted humbly.

"That's all anyone does." Clasko said with a shrug. "By the way, I agree that it is tragic, to watch the slow disappearance of the woods. I remember the council giving orders to investigate Macalania, but unfortunately there is little time for it now. I would see these woods revived, if it were in my power. Too many memories dwell here. We can't afford to lose them."

 _Paine:_

 _No, we can't afford to lose them. These woods are precious to many people; to many people who are precious to me._

"Someday, perhaps we shall. It should be soon though; if the blight doesn't claim these woods, the loggers will." Sari said woefully.

"Yes… the demand for materials has increased greatly now, and I understand their reasons. People want to build and grow, and that's to be expected. We never had time to think of Spira before, while Sin lived. Now we have to learn to live with her, and take care of her." Clasko supposed. Sari looked up at him with an appreciative smile.

"Yes, I think so too!" She agreed. They continued to chat as they went along down the road. Paine gazed into the distant horizon over the road, and saw the towers of Bevelle looming above the trees and landscape. They would surely arrive late in the afternoon. For now she retreated within herself, and contemplated what she must do when she reached the sanctum and reported to the council.

The caravan reached the Highbridge of Bevelle as the sun was slowly beginning to sink into the hours of dusk. The burnished red theme of Bevelle took an exquisite hue at sunset. Paine hadn't seen the city in several months, and now she could not help but feel a deep sense of appreciation and security once within its limits. Despite occasional attempts at infiltration or even direct assault, Bevelle still remained the safest place in Spira, from outside threats at least. Once inside, particularly in certain quarters of the city recently flooded with migrants, the matter was entirely different. Gangs and cartels were beginning to seize footholds in the city, and they often asserted their claims violently. In spite of this creeping threat, however, Bevelle overall was still a place of law, order and peace. The Holy City was a bastion of hope, knowledge and civilization upon the face of Spira. Returning to Bevelle had a restorative effect upon Paine's optimism, along with her sense of duty and purpose as a warrior.

The caravan rolled down the length of the Highbridge, and once they entered the first city square of Bevelle they came to a stop. Paine and Brock climbed down out of the wagons, and the soldiers managed the relocation of their belongings into the barracks beneath the Tower of Yevon. Clasko dismounted from his chocobo and bid farewell to Sari while laying a kiss upon her delicate hand.

"Those two seemed to get along rather well…" Brock said with a grin. Paine gazed aside to see him standing there by her.

"It looks that way, I suppose. Clasko does have a certain magnetism about him now; he's not a timid boy anymore." She remarked with fascination.

"Spira is not a place to be timid anymore. I didn't know him before, but it's good to see bold men at work in the world." Brock said.

"Indeed. We have our own work to do now. I'll see you in the morning, Brock. I'm going to the barracks, then I'll meet with the council as soon as they'll receive me." Paine said.

"Goodnight, my Lady. Rest well." He replied with a good-natured tone, and then he strolled off through the plaza. Paine went into the barracks and retired to her old room. She had a few hours, perhaps, before she would receive summons from the council of Bevelle. She was still weary from fighting and from the ride back from the Calm Lands. Her bed was already made for her, and her chest and belongings had been placed at the foot of the bed or along the wall. She opened her chest, and took out a small heartwood box with a shiny finish. There were three spheres that Paine kept in this box. One of them was a recording from Yuna's wedding, before it had been so rudely interrupted by raiders. One was of the day that Brock had received his knighthood ceremony. The last was a campfire scene on Besaid, the night of Tidus' proposal to Yuna, and their original wedding ceremony in the Besaid temple as well. She took out the recording of Brock's knighting, and gazed into the surface of the reddish glowing sphere.

In the recording, Brock was striding into the temple of Bevelle, down the lines of the knights and soldiers, who raised their hands to salute him as he passed them. He was clad in shining, polished armor, and wore a red cloak. For the purpose of the ceremony, he wore a sword on his belt. He went down the red carpet in the center of the temple, while priests and priestesses sang the Hymn of the Fayth. The recorder followed him as he walked up to the pedestal to meet Maester Reylan. Once he reached the pedestal, Brock knelt on the floor before the altar where the Maester had prepared offerings and the tools of his ritual. Maester Reylan took a chalice from the altar and dipped his thumb in it, and then swiped his thumb across Brock's forehead, leaving a drop of holy water over his brow. Then the Maester took a jeweled ceremonial sword in both hands, and raised the blade upward in the air.

"Brock Boru, squire of Yevon, do you come before us today seeking the mantle of a knight?" Maester Reylan asked, in a loud ceremonious voice.

"I do, my lord and Maester!" Brock replied loudly and confidently.

"Do you solemnly swear, to uphold the tenets of Yevon, to protect her congregation, and to protect the holy city of Bevelle, with all your might and with your very life itself?" The Maester asked.

"I solemnly swear, that I will." Brock answered.

"Do you swear to maintain the virtues of a knight; to be mighty, and fit for battle, to be brave and morally sincere, to be disciplined and obedient to your lords and commanders?" Reylan asked.

"I swear that I shall." Brock replied. Maester Reylan then lowered the sword blade and rested it upon Brock's right shoulder.  
"Then by the light of the Fayth and the will of Yevon, I hereby confer upon you the title and powers of knight of Yevon, and name you a guardian of Bevelle. Rise now, a knight!" The Maester said, and Brock stood to his feet with the cheers of his comrades praising him uproariously. Brock drew his sword and saluted his comrades with it, and then proudly strode down the hall and out of the temple. The recorder followed him out into the street, and recorded him shaking hands with friends and comrades, laughing and singing with cheer.

"How does it feel to be a knight of Yevon?" A female voice asked him. It was Paine herself. She was the one who recorded this sphere.

"It suits me well, my Lady! Truly, this is a great day!" Brock said, smiling widely.

"I'm glad you've finally made it, Brock. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. Let's celebrate over some drinks and a good meal, shall we?"

"Indeed, Lady Paine, there is no one I'd rather share this day with!" Brock said to her, with a warm gleam in his eye.

The sphere darkened then. Paine laid on her bed while she held it in her grasp. She gazed emptily into space, and soon drifted away in deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The Promise

**Chapter 2 : The Promise**

The night of her arrival in Bevelle, Paine was escorted to the Tower of Yevon and into the chamber of the council of Yevon. It was a dimly lit and shadowy room, quiet and still, save for the ambience from without the tower itself.

There were five Maesters in the council chamber when she arrived. Maester Reylan was at the head of the council table of course, and there was Maester Ellis from Luca, Maester Feltan from Guadosalam, Maester Reno from Kilika, and Maester Amadhi Ronso, from Mount Gagazet. Paine entered the chamber and bowed, making the sign of the Fayth with her hands. She stood waiting for the Maesters to call on her but they did not keep her waiting. Maester Reylan spoke first.

"Lady Paine, how good to see you again. I am glad to have you join us tonight. Forgive me, I know you are wounded and still weary from your battles and travels, but I'm afraid this meeting could not wait." He said.

"Of course, my Maester. I am here at your service." Paine said dutifully. The old Maester smiled contentedly.

"You fought well in your last battle, so I heard. Indeed, you won a great victory for Yevon, in defeating the Black Eagle heathens and killing their queen. However, unfortunately it was not quite enough. I am sure that Commander Beclem already informed you about the succession rituals of the Black Eagle tribe. This dark cycle of succession must be broken, or else the tribe will continue to be a menace and a threat to the security of Bevelle and the whole northern continent. Obviously, you are one of our most capable warriors and field officers. It seems to me that you are most fit to carry out this mission, considering your extensive experience in warfare against the Black Eagle tribe. Therefore, it is the decision of this council to promote you to the rank of Captain and confer upon you a medal of merit, as well as one for your Lieutenant, Sir Brock Boru. You shall receive both before you depart for the northern ravines." Reylan said.

"I thank you for your generosity, Maester Reylan! We shall not disappoint you." She assured him.

"Now we wish to inquire as to your material needs for this mission. What equipment and forces do you suppose it will require?" Reylan asked.

"I have reviewed our intelligence reports, but they are sparse and incomprehensive. It is difficult to send scouts into Sin's Wake, and few return. We are not even entirely sure where the home of the tribe is located. The most likely place is a long trek away through mountains and rocky ravines. It also unknown how large the forces of the tribe may be. If we take too small an expedition, we may never make it, or make it back for that matter. We do not know what fortifications they may have; it would be unwise to attempt an assault without artillery and grenadiers. We will need a considerable force, with cavalry support and caravan supply trains, artillery and demolition equipment. We will likely need re-supply for a siege scenario. This will be a long mission, and hard on our troops. Once complete, it will likely be necessary to garrison forces long term in the area to create stability and prevent a backlash in the future. That is how it occurs to me, at least. I await your orders of course, my Maester." Paine concluded.

"The cost of such a campaign would be astronomical… it would deplete our forces and leave Bevelle vulnerable. I'm afraid we will have to ration our forces, and we cannot afford to devote the forces that Commander Paine has requested." Maester Feltan said, with a scratchy old voice.

"Of course, I understand the risk to the capitol, Maester. But if we are ever to solve this problem and win the war, we must eliminate our enemies faster than they can eliminate us. Indeed, there will be attacks on the capitol in my absence; it seems the tribes are better at spying and collecting information than we are. They slip into our cities unnoticed, they live among the poor communities and migrant working camps, and travel freely throughout Spira. If we do not find some way to control and monitor their movements throughout our cities and regions, we will never be able to stem their banditry and raiding." Paine surmised.

"Understood, Commander. But let's tend to the matter at hand. This mission is not a punitive expedition, nor a conquest. We only wish for you to infiltrate the home of the Black Eagle tribe and disrupt their succession ritual, and prevent them from completing the coronation of a new queen. The Medusa of their tribe has incredible powers and magic that we cannot allow to stay in their hands. You must recover the eyes of the old queen, or the new one, and escape. That is all." Maester Reno said pointedly. Paine gazed emptily around the room. She knew it was unwise to refuse the Maesters; they held almost complete authority in the world of Yevon. However, among the council, Maester Reylan and Maester Amadhi Ronso were the wisest, yet often outnumbered by their peers in decision-making.

"So be it, Maester. I will depart whenever you wish it." Paine said.

"Take a few days to rest, Lady Paine, and I will send the orders to assemble a force for you, with as many soldiers as we can spare. We will give you as much as we can afford to give. Perhaps, Maester Amadhi Ronso, you could send summons for warriors from Mount Gagazet, to assist with this campaign?" Maester Reylan suggested.

"Of course, I will send word immediately. Kimahri has mighty young Ronso under his training and guidance. He will surely send several squads to our aid." The Ronso Maester agreed.

"Very well then. Remember, Lady Paine, that your mission is simply to recover the eyes of Medusa and return them to Bevelle, into our custody. Beyond that, you need not engage the enemy if it can be avoided, but use whatever means are necessary to obtain the eyes and keep them from the hands of the tribe. That is your mission prerogative. That is all for now, you may take your leave and rest until you are called for, but make sure that you can be easily reached by our messengers. Enjoy your time in the capitol, Lady Paine. I bid you good eve." Maester Reylan dismissed her cordially. Paine remained silent and bowed once more before she turned and left the chamber.

Paine made her way quickly out of the Yevon headquarters and down from the tower. Her only wish at that moment was to eat and drink, and then go back to sleep. She knew there would be no food in the barracks this time of night; it was already past sunset and the last pale sunrays in the sky were beginning to fade as the moon rose steadily higher. It was a full moon, and a fairly warm and gentle breeze came into the city from the sea. The gentle blue lights of the street lamps and dim lanterns illuminated the city. Paine went back to her room in the barracks only long enough to change out of her formal soldier's uniform and into civilian garb. She wore black trousers and a white tank-top, black boots and a dark leather belt with no weapons or gear. She was not entirely concerned with her appearance at this point, and she went out on the town alone. Paine walked along, limping slightly, until she came to a lantern-lit sign over the door of a small tavern by the docks. It was called Mermaid Cove, and a picture of a smiling mermaid sitting upon a sea rock was painted on the sign. Paine walked inside to find a smoky and dim atmosphere, with sailors at the bar and various ruff customers seated in booths along the wall or tables across the floor. A saber-fish was hung on the wall above the bar, and the bartender was a large, grisly man with a bandana around his head and scars on his bearded face.

"Can I help you, Miss?" He asked gruffly.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Paine asked.

"Stew, fried fish and greens. Lots of brews and ardent spirits. Will you be ordering a meal then?" He replied.

"Yes please, and some beer." Paine said. He nodded and went to work in the kitchen. Paine saw a few open booths, and she went to the one in the corner so that she could sit in the dim light by herself undisturbed. She wasn't in the mood for casual conversation. A few of the patrons shot suspicious or lascivious looks at her, but none approached and on the whole they ignored her. The bartender soon brought her a plate with salted fried fish and herbs, along with a bowl of meat and vegetable stew, and a tall glass of amber beer. Paine took a hearty quaff from the beer and then immediately set to devouring the meal with fork and spoon. The fish was well-seasoned and delicious, as was the buttery stew. After she had ravenously wolfed down the meal, she gulped down the beer in a rather un-ladylike fashion and the bartender brought her another, which she took her time on. She hadn't originally planned to get drunk, but she could already feel a buzz coming along and her muscles were relaxing, her stress was relieved, and her stomach appeased. She had just wanted to enjoy a good meal an cold drink. It was hard to justify stopping once she had begun, however, and she finished two more glasses of beer. She didn't drink regularly anymore, and so it took very little to get her drunk. She was experienced enough now, however, that she didn't get stupid or temperamental, just a little slow and slurry in her speech. She simply sat in silence, keeping to her own thoughts while she drank. She barely noticed that there was someone standing beside her booth, talking down at her.

"Pardon me?" Paine said, coming back from the haze of her drink.

"You're Paine, aren't you? The old leader of the Sisterhood of riders?" A feminine voice asked her, rather demanding in tone.

"Sure, I was for a little while. It didn't last long for me; I got too busy for the gangster lifestyle. Why do you ask?" Paine said nonchalantly.

"Because I'm a member of the Sea Wolves gang. And the docks is our territory." She said antagonistically. Paine glanced up at her then; she was tall and muscular with long legs and arms, covered in tattoos and wearing a blue jumpsuit without sleeves. She had smoky dark eyes and short dark hair.

"Ok. I'll keep that in mind from now on." Paine replied plainly, and then she took another drink from her beer and sat it down on the table. The gangster reached down her hand and swiped away Paine's cup, shattering it on the floor.

"You better leave now, or you'll be a lot less pretty when I'm done with you." She threatened. Paine didn't look at her, and only spoke in the same unexcited tone.

"At least I'll still be prettier than you. By the way, you owe me a beer now." Paine said. The gangster was seething, but suddenly the bartender spoke up from behind the bar.

"Take it outside, you two, or you'll both get bounced. There's not gonna be any trouble in my establishment." He said sternly. The gangster pointed a finger at him in rebuke.

"Stay out of this, old man, or you'll regret it!" She shouted. In that instant Paine stood up, grabbed her plate from the tabletop, and shattered it over the crown of the woman's head. The gangster fell on the floor reeling, dizzily trying to get back on her feet. Paine looked over to the bar and suddenly saw the bartender barreling toward her. He punched her in the stomach, and when she bent down he hammered her back with his elbow so that she was slammed to the floor. He then kicked the gangster in the ribs with a solid black boot and grabbed her by the back of the neck. He hauled her to the door and threw her out onto the street. Then he came back for Paine. He grabbed a handful of her hair and her upper right arm, with grip so tight that it bruised her skin. He started dragging her toward the door.

"Wait…" Paine said.

"Are you joking? What now?" He asked, with a grimacing face, burning into her with glaring blue eyes.

"I haven't paid my tab yet…" Paine said, gasping for breath.

"Are you going to pay up and leave quietly, or do I have worry about you going wild on me?" He asked sternly.

"I'm didn't come here for trouble, just let me leave in peace." Paine said.

"Then hand over the gil, and go. Don't come back, either." He said as he released her. Paine took some gil from her pocket and paid him, and then stumbled out of the tavern and onto the street. She vomited after three steps down the street, and after wiping her face she started off back toward the barracks. Before she could get far, a group of roughened female thugs appeared in front and behind her. They were all dressed in blue jumpsuits with bandanas and tattoos, and black hobnail boots. Their leader was a wiry but strong young woman with tawny brown skin and her black hair shaved on the sides, braided in a pony tail on top. She wore gloves with padded knuckles.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming out here alone, Paine." She said grimly.

"Is that Ruka?" Paine asked, thinking that she seemed familiar. During her stint as leader of the Sisterhood, several upstart gangs throughout Bevelle had risen to challenge them, and earned her ire. She never regretted making enemies of them; they were nasty types anyhow. At this moment however, she seemed to have more enemies than friends.

"Damn right, it's Ruka. You just assaulted my best lieutenant. Now you'll answer to me and my gang." Ruka said.

"Of course, because you certainly couldn't handle it without them. By the way, you got me banned from this place. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a good bar in this city?" Paine retorted unapologetically. At this mockery Ruka snapped her fingers and immediately her gang of footpads charged at Paine. Paine clenched her fists and steeled her resolve for the fight, but she was well outnumbered. The first one in her reach she pummeled in the face, breaking a nose with a spurt of blood, and then with a kick to the chest she sent the gangster flying back onto the pavement. Two more came at Paine simultaneously and she roundly kicked them both in the face. Finally three came at once, and she was tackled to the pavement.

"Hold her down!" Ruka demanded, and soon Paine had one person sitting on each of her limbs and another holding down her head. Ruka took a step onto her stomach then. Ruka's boots were big and heavy, and the treads were almost like hobnails. She put a considerable amount of pressure on Paine's midriff. Paine grimaced but did not make a sound. Then Ruka took another step and stood on top of Paine's stomach and ribs. Paine gasped as the breath was crushed out of her.

"I always hated you most of all, Paine. You know why?" Ruka asked as she looked down upon Paine's twisted face.

"Because my Sisterhood helped the people, and made you all look bad." Paine said softly, almost unable to speak. Ruka took another step onto her chest and just beneath her throat.

"Well, partly because of that, but mostly because it made you a hypocrite. You were never better than us, Paine, and you never will be." Ruka said with an evil grin. Paine sucked in just enough breath to reply.

"There's no hypocrisy in following the heart… and I am better than you, scum." Paine said, forcing a smirk onto her tortured face, which was turning red.

"We'll see if you smirk after we sink you to the ocean floor, Paine." Ruka threatened, but then suddenly her expression changed to one of shock and fright. "No, wait!" Ruka exclaimed, but in the next instant she was swept off from Paine's chest and hurled onto the pavement by a flying trash can full of rubble and broken bricks.

"It's Brock!" One of the gangsters cried, and immediately they let go of Paine and fled down the street and into the darkness surrounding the bay. They did not even stop to pick up their fallen leader. Paine coughed and gasped for air as she rolled onto her side. Brock was by her then, and he took hold of her and propped her up. He was dressed in casual civilian clothes, but something about his aura gleamed, as if the light were shining upon him radiantly.

"Are you alright, Paine?" He asked her, with audible concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine." Paine said, still breathing heavily.

"What happened? Who were those punks?" Brock asked her.

"Old rivals of mine, from when I used to be a gang leader. It's been a while since I walked the streets of Bevelle. I hadn't realized so many people would still recognize me." She said.

"I'll call the city guard and have this one arrested, if she's still alive. Assaulting a commander of the knights of Yevon is a capital offense. She'll be in prison for a long time, unless they decide to give her capital punishment." Brock concluded.

"She certainly deserves it, and I bet no one would miss her." Paine said darkly.

"Let's get you to a healer while we're at it." Brock suggested.

"I'll be fine, Brock. Thank you." Paine said, as if to shrug off her battering.

"At least you should have someone check on you before we leave on mission." Brock insisted.

"Alright, Brock. I'll go to a healer in the morning. Right now I need to sleep." Paine conceded wearily.

"Fair enough. Let's get you back to the barracks." Brock said. He helped her to her feet and then summoned the local guardsmen to arrest Ruka. Then he walked across town with Paine, escorting her back to her room in the barracks beneath Yevon Tower.

"Thank you, Brock. I owe you my life for tonight. You know, you've always been a trustworthy friend to me. I've never repaid you for everything you've done." Paine said graciously. Brock shook his head and gazed at her placidly and with deep affection in his blue eyes.

"You owe me nothing, Paine. I've sworn that I will always protect you. I've never needed payment, but nonetheless I think we're even. You've never let me down in battle, or in negotiations, or in council. Sleep well, my Lady, and don't hesitate to call on me if you're in need. You are more than a friend to me." Brock said, and he saluted her before he turned and strode away to the knights quarters. Paine watched him in silence, contemplating his words before she went back to her own barracks.

 _Are we more than friends? I suppose we are… I was waiting for him to admit it once long ago. But now?_

Paine went into her room and sank into her bed, contemplating Brock's words. She passed out soon, and did not stir until morning's glow lit her doorsill from the window in the barracks corridor. Paine rolled out of bed then and fell onto the floor. She groaned painfully and forced herself to stretch out. She flexed her back and straightened out all of her limbs, and then slowly got onto her knees and then onto her feet. She stumbled out of her room and limped down the corridor. The wound on her leg that she had acquired in the battle of the Calm Lands was now opened up again and bleeding through her trousers. Paine sighed in disdain and went out into the barracks courtyard and walked to the mess hall. She walked up to the counter and asked the chef for a meal.

"You're a bit late, Commander Paine, but I had this set aside for you. Sir Brock requested it." The portly, balding old man informed her.

"Thank you." Paine said softly. He slid a tray full of food across the counter, and she took it as she walked to the corner of the mess hall to sit by herself. There were a few stragglers left in the hall, but most of the soldiers had already eaten and gone. Paine sat alone and ate bread, soup and meat, and sipped at a cup of cool mineral water. She paid no attention to her surroundings until a slender figure in red and green robes slipped onto the bench across from her. Paine lifted her gaze to find a strikingly bright smile, smiting like the sunshine, falling upon her. It was the Yevonite priestess, Sari. Her youth and beauty were overwhelming, she wore little makeup but much jingling jewelry, and the bright patterns of her robes contrasted vividly against her pale, pristine skin.

"Good morning, Lady Paine! Brock told me to look for you here. He said you would have need of my talents, and I can see he was right!" She said in a cheerful, mellifluous voice. It was so saccharine that it made Paine cringe. Her mood was too sour to absorb it. Sensing her apparent disdain, Sari flinched. The bruised look on her innocent face was too potent, and Paine's resolve cracked.

"I am sorry my Lady, if I offended you. I will leave you to your business." She said softly. She started to get up.

"Wait…" Paine said with a sigh.

"Yes my Lady?" Sari replied.

"Do you have anything for my leg? I'll need something to disinfect it, and keep it clean." Paine asked.

"Of course, my Lady. I can treat your wounds if you would come with me to my parlor. I have everything you need there." Sari invited her graciously. Paine hesitated for an instant, but she nodded silently in approval. Sari's eyes glowed with delight.

"Follow me, my Lady. I have a carriage waiting for us." Sari said, and Paine simply stood and followed her out the door and through the courtyard to the barracks entrance, where a chocobo driver waited to take them in a small covered cart built for two people to lounge facing each other. Sari sat in silence across from her, but she watched her incessantly with a placid smile and warm eyes.

"Are you comfortable, my Lady?" She asked gently. Paine nodded. She kept talking for the rest of the ride. "Sir Brock told me about how cruelly you were attacked last night. It is truly shameful that someone like you, who risks her life every day for Yevon and Bevelle, cannot even be safe in the city limits. I just wanted to say that I appreciate you and everything you do for us." She said fervidly. Again, Paine only nodded.

"I don't know what it's like to do what you do, my Lady, but I would like to help you in every way that I can. I know it's difficult for strong people to ask for help, but if you let me I will give you all the relief that I can. I don't want to seem assuming or improper, but I respect you and I want to comfort you." Sari told her passionately. Paine said nothing, but simply sat back with her arms crossed.

"Is there anything I can say to gain your trust, my Lady?" Sari asked her.

"I trust you Sari. You're a good person. You don't have to go out of your way for me; I've grown accustomed to suffering and discomfort. But if you want to do something for me then by all means show me what you've got. I have a mission coming soon and I'm in no shape for it, in fact I might not come back. I'm glad that you appreciate my efforts. I was hoping that someone would by now." Paine spoke solemnly. Sari quickly took hold of her hand with gentle, delicate fingers.

"You will make it through, my Lady. I believe in you. Please promise me, that you won't lose hope!" Sari urged her. Paine looked upon her innocent face, full of care and compassion, and she grinned faintly with contentment.

"I don't need hope anymore. I have acceptance." Paine said to her calmly. Sari's eyes were touched by sorrow then.

"My Lady, don't you feel the desire for life anymore?" She asked, quivering.

"No, I don't." Paine replied honestly.

"Why? Why would you say such things?" Sari asked in dismay.

"I have to be honest, Sari. At this point, my integrity is all that I have left. For ten years now I've been through constant fighting, always on missions or deployments, or occupations. I don't have anything in life like what other people have. I'm not complaining, and I'm not saying I want to give up or quit, but… I simply don't have anything to lose now." Paine admitted.

"What would you rather be doing, my Lady? Surely there is still a chance for you to change now. To find a home for yourself, meet someone and start a family…" Sari began, but Paine shook her head and interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about that. Please, let's just ride quietly for now. I don't have anything else to say. I'm sorry." Paine urged her.

"Alright. If that's what you want. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." Sari said remorsefully, and she sat in silence, yet she kept a wondrous and sympathetic gaze upon Paine for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at Sari's parlor they stepped out of the coach and went in through the dim, musky doorway into a main chamber full of blooming flowers and ornate tapestries hanging on the walls. Sari guided Paine down a long hallway and took her into a large private room. She looked over Paine for a moment and then spoke.

"You'll have to wash off before I can do anything for you, but it looks like your wound should be kept dry. I'll have to wash you by hand, my Lady. Come with me."

Sari then led Paine into the bath chamber of her quarters, stripped off her tattered and dirty clothes, and took her to the wash basin. She rubbed fragrant soap over Paine's body with generous measure and a gentle but thorough touch, and washed her with a cloth towel soaked in warm water. Paine had not been touched by anyone in such a delicate and intimate manner for a very long time. It felt as though there was electricity flowing through the girl's fingertips, and her sharp finger nails edged gently over Paine's white skin, tracing along her many scars.

"You have a lot of old wounds." Sari remarked with astonishment.

"Yes… I've been through a lot." Paine replied shyly. Sari grabbed hold of Paine's muscles and flesh, caressing with firm but soothing grip. She worked her hand from Paine's shoulders to the sides of her back and waist, and onto her hips.

"You should come into my bed chamber and lay down, so I can treat your wound and relieve your body's tension." Sari directed her. Paine merely nodded and followed the girl into the next room. Sari took her into a lavish chamber with a large and plush bed. A short dresser with a broad table-top on it was covered with vials and potion bottles. Sari took a few of them and blended them together into a cup.

"Drink this tonic. It will help you relax." Sari said, offering her a petite ceramic cup with pink flowers patterned upon it, over a sleek black finish. Paine took the little cup from the girl and lifted it slowly to her lips, sipping until it was gone. The taste was mildly sour, but it seemed to inculcate a pleasant warmth once it was drunk. Sari took hold of Paine's upper arms then and guided her to the bedside, and laid her down on her back. Paine gazed up at the ceiling upon a painting of Yevon iconography of the Farplane and the Saints who dwelt there. Meanwhile Sari took out her tools and examined the wound on Paine's leg. She pried quickly but expertly, opening up the torn flesh and retrieving a small splinter of bloodied, rusty iron. She dropped it into the metal basin with a clinking sound. The water turned a strange, faint green.

"It was a poisoned blade that struck you. It prevented your wound from sealing up and healing. Now that it has been removed you should be able to recover, with my medicine of course." Sari told her in a soft voice.

"Thank you." Paine said graciously, and she sighed with relief. Sari bandaged her wounds and wrapped her leg in white silk. Sari then pushed her gently until Paine rolled onto her stomach and the girl began to massage her temples and neck, then her shoulders and back, her waist and buttocks, and her legs. Ordinarily Paine would never allow herself to be touched this way, but she was almost too exhausted to resist and it was too pleasing to protest. Sari pressed and soothed Paine's muscles and joints with perfect skill, and they began to feel as if she had never been into battle at all. For a long time Paine was adrift in a lake of bliss. When she returned to her senses she could feel Sari's fingernails sliding intimately across her skin.

"You have a beautiful body… most women would kill for such a figure." Sari whispered. Paine tensed up a bit then.

"You sound jealous, but I don't see any need for you to be. You're still young and very attractive yourself." Paine complimented her.

"I am, but I've not lived like you, and I wouldn't be fit for it." Sari admitted.

"The lifestyle of a homeless warrior keeps a person lean and fit. But it's not for everyone, of course." Paine agreed.

"Surely you're not homeless, my Lady." Sari said with sympathy.

"I have been for all intents and purposes for the past ten years, in fact longer than that. I can't remember the last time I had something that felt like a home… something stable and permanent." Paine replied earnestly.

"What if you resigned from the service of Bevelle and found a home?" Sari suggested.

"I've always been waiting for an opportunity to resign… but the need for warriors has never ceased. I've always felt… that it would be irresponsible for me to leave Bevelle in her hour of need. Too many lives are at stake." Paine rationalized.

"What about your own life? Haven't you done enough? There will always be more warriors needed for new wars. It's not like a river that can be dammed up. Even if it could, eventually it would overflow." Sari reasoned. Paine turned her head and looked up at the girl with a nod.

"Maybe you're right. I suppose I don't know where to go, or what to do. I suppose it would be too lonely, and too quiet for me." Paine confessed.

"Don't you have someone to share the road with you?" Sari asked. Paine hesitated for a moment in silent reflection.

 _Are we more than friends? I know that we are… I think Brock knows it too. But what can we do about it now?_

"I might, I think." She said softly. Sari grinned cheerfully with a mellifluous giggle. She laid on the bed close to Paine, face to face.

"Who?" She asked eagerly. Paine blushed and smiled at the sight of her exuberance.

"Maybe… Sir Brock." Paine finally surrendered. Sari smiled widely with white teeth, and she wriggled in excitement.

"I knew the rumors were true! I heard once that the two of you were a couple! No one could prove it, of course, but a few people had suggested it…" Sari said gleefully.

"You've heard of this? From who?" Paine asked.

"A few random knights and other clients, some simple townsfolk at the market, but no one specific, really. It was all just speculation, I thought. But now I know they were right all along!" Sari cheered.

"Was it really that obvious?" Paine muttered despondently.

"What's wrong, my Lady?" Sari asked her, with a bruised expression.

"He's never told me that he has feelings for me… not in any straightforward way, but I've had little suspicions here and there."

"You mean the two of you aren't really together? How long have you known each other?" Sari asked incredulously.

"Almost ten years now, off and on. We've been assigned missions together for three years or so." Paine said, reflecting on all the time that had passed.

"That's a long time. I'm surprised neither one of you has made moves on the other." Sari said in bewilderment.

"It's a hard life, and there's not much time for romance or friendly company. I guess neither of us thought it would seem proper; we're both supposed to be professional warriors. We have to stay tough." Paine said, making excuses.

"Is that worth more than love and family?" Sari asked, as if shaken. "I've never had a family of my own. I lost my parents when I was just a child. Since then I've had no one. I don't know how anyone could live that way for so long. I don't think I can stand it any longer." She said longingly.

"And do you have someone special?" Paine asked her, directing the conversation away from herself.

"I don't know… probably not." Sari said gloomily.

"What do you think of Clasko? You talked with him all the way back from the Calm Lands." Paine inquired.

"He's cute, and kind, and I think he would be very gentle… but something tells me that there is a lot of darkness in his life. I don't know if I can handle having to sort out anyone else's past, along with my own. I don't think I could be happy as a soldier's wife." Sari said doubtfully.

"These are dark times. Most people in Spira have had hardship in their lives. Is that a bad thing? If anything, I think it has made him into a man. I knew him before and he was a very timid boy. Now he seems like a new person entirely. I don't think he'll keep following orders forever." Paine said.

"I like him, but I can't chase after him. I've lost too much in life. If he comes for me, then I'll go with him. But I think he is still shy in some ways… I don't think he'll pursue me." Sari surmised in a bitter tone.

"I suppose time will tell. But I want to warn you; don't make my mistakes. Don't choose the life I did, always working for others and living alone. It's not worth it in the end. Find someone who makes you happy, and find a place where you can live comfortably together. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that… but you're right. I should have known better." Paine advised her sulkily.

"It's not too late for you, Paine. You're not old yet." Sari comforted her with a hand on her cheek.

"Maybe… I hope not at least. But when you're older like me, you'll see that most of the good men are gone. They took wives and settled down somewhere hidden, or they died in battle, or they went off adventuring and never came back. Good men are rare, and the world uses them up quickly. The only one I know is Brock." Paine said, reflecting on her life and faces and memories that were now gone forever.

"For both our sakes, I'll pray to the Saints. May we both escape to better lives, and soon." Sari said compassionately. Paine nodded in agreement.

"I'm feeling much better now. I think I should go." Paine said, and she raised herself from the bed and stood towering in full glory, and she gazed with fiery eyes across the chamber, looking for her clothes. "Where are my things?" She asked.

"They were practically rags. I had new ones brought for you." Sari said, her youthful face marked by anticipation. She gave Paine a box, and when she opened it there was a little black dress and a sash, both of them embroidered with fabulous pink rose petals and a silvery blue crescent moon on the front. Paine looked upon it with dismay.

"You bought this for me?" She asked, distraught.

"Yes. I'm sorry if it upsets you." Sari apologized timidly. Paine hesitated as she looked upon the finery offered to her.

"It's very pretty, but it's too much. I can't repay you for it now." Paine said.

"It's a gift. I hope it brings you luck tonight." Sari said, and she winked at Paine with a clever grin.

"You did this for me?" Paine asked, exasperated.

"The way I see it, everyone in Bevelle owes you something. Please take it on behalf of us all." Sari urged her.

"I'll have to wear my boots with it…" Paine said with some reservations.

"That's alright… otherwise no one would recognize you! But it will look cute anyway, and it will be truer to your spirit. But we should work on your hair and a little bit of makeup before you go." Sari offered. Paine looked upon her with fervid warmth and nodded gratefully. She put on the dress and her tall black boots, fastening up their laces and polishing them off. Sari put the sash around Paine's waist and tied it in a tidy bow. She braided Paine's hair into a neat ponytail, since it had grown longer over the months she was away, and was now white gold in color. Sari brushed Paine's spiky bangs and combed them neatly to the sides, over her temples. She then had Paine sit in front of her mirror and opened a seashell full of mascara, and took a capsule of lipstick and applied them both skillfully. On Paine's fair skin there was no need for rouge or any blemishes to cover, and so Sari merely preened her lashes out delicately and trimmed her fingernails, polished and painted them an exquisite pink color to match the petals on her dress.

"And now… you're ready!" Sari said as she finished a last few touches. Paine stood up in front of the tall mirror and gazed upon her reflection with pleasure. She did look wondrous to behold.

"I've never looked so good, at least not in this style of dress… I'm not sure what will happen if I go back to the barracks like this. The soldiers will never shut up about it." Paine said grimly.

"You should go to meet Brock and never mind the others. That's the plan after all, isn't it?" Sari presumed.

"Yes!" Paine decided with cheer. They left the room in giddy hurry, and at the door of the parlor Paine turned back and patted Sari's blond hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for everything, Sari. I won't forget this!" Paine assured the girl priestess.

"Good luck tonight! Don't worry about anything else! Just go after what matters!" Sari said, and they waved farewell as Paine stepped out the door. She left the parlor and emerged onto the city streets, and swiftly marched back to the barracks with the eyes of everyone in the town upon her, drinking up her exquisite beauty and clearly visible passion. (Paine's theme: Misty Eyed)

When Paine reached the barracks and walked confidently through the front gate, all of the knights and soldiers stood spellbound by the sight of her. She walked across the courtyard to the knight's dormitories, and she went to Brock's room. It was a simple place, and small for such a big man. Brock was sitting in his cushioned seat, reading a tome recording the lives and exploits of the Yevon saints. He saw her appear in his doorway and he immediately dropped the tome onto his bed. He looked upon her with utter bewilderment.

"Paine?" He stammered dryly. She grinned at him in amusement; it was cute to see a man like him so startled.

"Let's go for a stroll, Brock. I want to talk to you." Paine said unabashedly.

"Well… sure. Just let me… put on something a little less drab." Brock said as he gazed mesmerized upon her. Paine smiled and stepped out of his room, while Brock put on a clean pair of trousers and pulled his blue knight's tunic over his powerful body. He came out of his room to join her in the hall, and all of the men in the barracks quickly ducked back into their rooms.

"Shall we, my Lady?" Brock said, offering his hand. Paine placed her delicate hand in his grasp, and they walked together out of the barracks.

"Where shall we go, my Lady?" Brock asked her good-naturedly.

"Let's go across the Highbridge and walk by the shore. I want to see the water and the city." Paine answered.

"Good idea." Brock said with a nod, and they went hand-in-hand across the plaza and down the length of the bridge, greeting all passersby with warm smiles. Many of the knights and soldiers came out of the barracks and stood at the end of the bridge, watching the two stroll together out of the city. Murmurs and hushed talk were racing through the whole town. Paine and Brock did not even notice as they walked immersed in each other's company. Paine felt that Brock's hands were beginning to sweat, and his gait was a bit awkward. So strange it was, for a veteran of many battles like Brock, a man without fear of any kind.

"So, what's on your mind, Lady Paine." He asked her nonchalantly, trying to seem indifferent.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing, Brock. I want to know what you're thinking now." Paine redirected the question.

"I think it's a lovely day for a walk. I'm glad you suggested this." He replied innocently. They walked a little further and passed the entrance to the Highbridge, and walked along the hills overlooking the shore. They came to a stop soon, upon a hilltop overlooking the city and the sea.

"Is that all you're thinking?" Paine asked him once more.

"No, certainly not. I have a lot of things on my mind at the moment. But I don't suppose I should impose them on you." Brock said.

"Indulge me, for now." Paine urged him. Brock looked upon her with a faint grin.

"I think you look lovely. I think… that every red-blooded man in Bevelle is jealous of me right now." Brock told her. Paine smiled and looked away. She couldn't help but blush.

"Am I just now? What took you so long to say it?" Paine asked.

"Well, you've always been beautiful, but I never wanted to spoil you by saying it openly." He said with an ornery grin, and Paine giggled. "Really, it was just that I knew you were devoted to the cause and to Yevon. I knew that you were already carrying a lot of sadness and heavy responsibilities. I didn't want to make life more difficult for you… more complicated, that is." He explained.

"Don't you think that love would have lightened the burdens on us?" Paine asked.

"It already has, for me. I never found it difficult to watch your back, or tend to your wounds, or to carry you off the battlefield. Of course, I understand if the latter may have been more difficult for you than it was for me… but I would hope that you felt the same way." Brock said warmly. Again Paine chuckled. Her heart was happy, now to have found his love there after all, and to see the sweetness of his affection.

"I did feel it… but I buried it mostly. It was because of doubt; I didn't know your true feelings for me." She admitted remorsefully.

"I understand. I don't blame you for it. It's very hard for a person to make themselves vulnerable in another's eyes, no matter how strong they may be otherwise." He said. Paine looked into his calm blue eyes then, and a beam of intimate tenderness shot between the two of them.

"Yes… it's true…" Paine whispered with a gasp of breath, but just then Brock took hold of her face and her neck, and he leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met, and the warmth of their auras intermingled. They almost seemed to be glowing, as if a magic haze surrounded them, cast by the shifting willows and forest sprites wafting over them on the gentle breeze. Paine felt his big, powerful presence over her, and she cuddled into his broad chest. Brock wrapped his muscular arms around her firmly, and held her tight while they kissed. When they parted she was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding so hard he could feel it. Brock held her close and pressed his face against hers, kissing her cheek and neck. Paine felt as if she was floating in his arms, barely able to stand on her own. When he loosened his embrace on her, she stumbled, and so Brock lowered her gently and then sat on the grassy hilltop beside her, hugging her to him.

"I love you…" Paine said softly, as she gazed up into the sky and the white clouds overhead.

"I love you too." Brock answered her. For a long moment they sat together, and then laid down in each others arms on the soft grass. Brock held her hand in his, and with the other he caressed her face with his fingers. They said nothing for nearly an hour, and then finally Paine spoke.

"What will we do now?" She asked.

"We can do anything you wish. But we do still have obligations." Brock said.

"I know." Paine said. For the first time, she now found it difficult to follow through with what she had planned and sworn to do. She could not insult his honor by suggesting to Brock that they should leave their duties unfulfilled. But she volunteered the first suggestion.

"I would gladly resign from the Bevelle guard, and give up my office and all my benefits. If I can have a life with you, I'll leave the rest behind." She offered. Brock nodded solemnly.

"In that case I would do the same, and relinquish my knighthood. But I don't think I can do it until I have completed the mission that the council assigned to us. Too many of the soldiers would be discouraged and disappointed, if I abandoned them now. Besides, they will need my help." Brock said decisively.

"I don't want you to go into Sin's Wake without me…" Paine said.

"I know. I wouldn't want to either. Besides, you inspire the men. You inspire me. We need your spirit with us." Brock admitted.

"Then we'll finish the task together, and secure Yevon's blessing and the safety of Bevelle. Afterward, they shouldn't fault us for leaving." Paine surmised.

"So be it. After the mission, we'll both resign and leave Bevelle together, and find a new home." Brock agreed.

"Then we're sworn to it!" Paine said jubilantly.

"Yes, I promise it." Brock said with a smile.

The two of them kissed and played with each other in the grass, and laughed and talked for the rest of the evening.

 _That day was the happiest day I had in years. Maybe, in my life._


	4. Chapter 3: The Birth of a Witch

**Chapter 3: The Birth of a Witch**

For a week Paine and Brock spent their evenings together and as much time during the day as they could get away with. Whenever their duties permitted, they went together out on the town for dinner, drinks, leisurely walks and sunset loitering around the more quaint sides of the city.

There were plenty of distractions in Spira's largest city, including many that were restricted or fully outlawed by Yevon. Most machina entertainment and gambling were prohibited; playing cards and shooting dice were illegal and generally confined to musty taverns along the harbor. However, the Blitzball season was just beginning and Yevon had officially authorized the construction of a new coliseum in Bevelle near the docks and one of the major canals through the city. It was a grandiose structure, with architecture matching that of the rest of Bevelle.

This coliseum was the third of its kind in Spira today; for quite surprisingly the Guado had made a resurgence of wealth and influence in the world, and they had built a stadium of their own on the edge of the Thunderplains. There sprawling expansions of Guadosalam had been built and resettled with the scattered Guado people from across Spira. With this stadium and the growing revenues generated by Blitzball, the Guado, Bevelle and Luca had become wealthy metropolises, despite the warfare and turmoil in the rest of Spira. However the Guado had their own entertainments and customs related to the coliseum, including gladiator matches between men and aquatic beasts or fiends.

Even the Al Bhed were making plans for building their own coliseum in the shallow sea behind the choral reefs south of Bikanel island. Their relative isolation from the troubles of the continent gave them the wealth and leisure with which to do so. However, as the diplomatic relations between them and Yevon had worsened over the years, they would also have to form their own separate league with its own tournaments. Officially, the Al Bhed were regarded as potential enemies of Yevon and banned from travel on the continent of Wilderia.

On this particular day in Bevelle, two new teams were playing. They were called the Swordfish from south Bevelle, and the Narwhals from east Luca. This game was the first round in a long tourney process that now lasted three months, in which all the teams across the continent would compete. These games would culminate in a final match between the two greatest teams for championship and a grand prize provided by Yevon and by the South Wilderia Shipping Company, as well as various corporations across Spira. Blitzball was no longer merely a pastime that brought Spira together or helped the common people forget their worries; it was now big business as well.

For today's game Brock had acquired two tickets to the coliseum. He had also purchased two tickets for the Bevelle amphitheater, where the next day there would be a showing of the game in Luca between the Besaid Aurochs and the Luca Goers. Paine and Brock walked enthusiastically down the canal-side road on their way to the coliseum, amid crowds of fans also making their way through the streets. Streamers and banners were waving everywhere with the colors of the Swordfish team. Meanwhile in the harbor the fans of the Narwhals had arrived, carrying their own banners, on the way to their side of the coliseum. In these times of general tension, the people took their Blitzball teams very seriously, and fighting in the streets was not uncommon after a match. Knowing this, Paine and Brock walked hand in hand the whole way.

"I'm surprised you were able to get tickets so late before the game." Paine said to him.

"They were all sold out, actually, but the manager recognized me and printed special tickets for the first class lounge. He said he'd put us toward the corner, so we wouldn't have to listen to the banter of priests and politicians." Brock said with a smile. Paine laughed aloud.

"You should thank him for that!" She cried gleefully.

When they stepped under the archway of the coliseum entrance they were in the midst of a thick crowd, flocking to food and drink stands along the sides of the corridor bellow the seating sections. They stopped momentarily to get some beers and snacks and then made their way up to the lounge overhead, which had the best view of the water arena and the rest of the coliseum at large. They stepped nonchalantly through the aisles, avoiding the eyes of the Yevon higher-ups, and went to their seats in the corner of the lounge from which they had a nearly perfect vantage point. The seats were filled with thousands of cheering fans. At that moment the energy containment field was activated with a faint sparkle and the valves along the bottom of the coliseum were opened, spraying water into the shape of a giant sphere.

As the sphere filled up with clear blue water, a jovial voice came echoing through the coliseum from the speakers placed around its pillars. Spotlights were focused upon the two raised walkways that led from the team locker rooms to the top of the watery sphere. The announcer introduced the two teams as they strode out from their respective chambers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from south Bevelle, we have the swift and always stunning Swordfish!" He said, and a massive din came up from the crowds below. "And from east Luca, the mighty and majestic Narwhals!" He said, to yet another loud outburst. "The city of Bevelle, in partnership with the South Wilderia Shipping Company, and under the blessing of Yevon, is proud to present to you the first match of the season and what promises to be an exciting tournament! People of Spira, let the games begin!"

As soon as the introduction was finished the two teams charged down the length of their walkways and dove gracefully into the water. They were a fit and handsome assortment of young men and women, all of them agile in the water. They glided like seals toward their respective goals, and when the countdown clock began they had taken their positions. A large neon display above the center of the sphere was counting down, and when it reached zero a blitz ball was shot up from the bottom of the coliseum into the center of the watery sphere. Immediately the players darted into action and the first to acquire the ball was the captain of the Swordfish, a young man with tawny skin and black hair, covered in dark red tattoos.

"Captain Nikko has the ball!" The announcer cried.

There was a long battle whirling around the sphere as Nikko avoided his opponents and weaved closer to their goal. Finally he was stopped in his charge by a big, muscled brute from the Narwhal team, who collided with him and freed the ball, whereupon it was snatched by one of the other Narwhal players and swiftly taken near the opposite goal.

"A tackle by Darian, and a retrieval by Sora!" The announcer said.

Now the match devolved into a mash of individual combats. The players took nearly every opportunity to hammer each other and engage in fist fights. Paine had never had time to follow the sport, but there was an intense rivalry between these two teams since the day they had first played against each other two years ago in their debut match. This time they were both unleashing a lot of animosity. Finally the girl Sora managed to swim by the goal and fling the ball into it. The goal keeper almost caught it, but it slipped over his fingers and into the net. A siren went off and the scoreboard lit up, awarding one point to the Narwhals. The teams grudgingly returned to their positions and began the battle anew in the next round. As soon as the blitz ball appeared before them, they clashed in a frenzy to secure it. Meanwhile Paine and Brock sat hand-in-hand, drinking from tall cups of ale. Brock occasionally cheered and laughed as he watched the intense struggle played out before him.

"You seem to be having a lot of fun here!" Paine said to him.

"Oh yeah! This is the second time I've ever been to a game!" Brock informed her.

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah. The first time was way back, when I was still new on the continent. It was in Luca, and I had time off from a crusade. It was almost as crazy as this match, but while the game was still running there was an attack on the city. A bunch of bandits came down the Mi'ihen Highroad and raided the marketplace. I was called out with the rest of the soldiers to drive them off. They didn't stop the game, of course, but by the time the bandits retreated it was over. I've wanted to watch another one ever since!" Brock told her.

"Well it must be nice to watch two in a row then! I wonder how the amphitheater will look compared to this." Paine commented.

"It's a good show, from what I've heard. Plus, it will be a good game; the Aurochs and Goers are another pair of fierce rivals apparently." He said. Paine remembered then that the Aurochs were from Besaid. It reminded her of old friends, and she wondered if the showing might be too nostalgic for her.

"I knew some people once who used to play for the Aurochs. But that was a long time ago. Brock looked away from the game then and turned to face her.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"A friend of a friend, really. He used to be the captain and coach of the team. The star player was my old friend's lover. They all live in Besaid now." Paine replied. Brock nodded with a smile.

"Well then, maybe you'll see them in the show tomorrow, if the camera cuts to the audience." Brock suggested.

"Maybe." Paine said, a bit distraught. She had not seen many of her old friends in the past ten years. Only Khimari, who often fought beside her on the northern continent. He had not seen the others in years either. While she reflected, another goal was scored by the Narwhals and the crowd was in an uproar. Brock laughed and cheered beside her and Paine snapped her attention back onto the game.

"Oh man! There's bound to be riots tonight if the Swordfish don't get their act together soon!" Brock predicted. Paine nodded, and she watched the rest of the game with him in cheer and revelry, drinking together and enjoying each others company.

The game went on in a maelstrom of violence and struggle for victory. In the end it was the Narwhals who clenched the win comfortably, at four points to the Swordfish's two. Once the clock ran out the two teams both retreated back to their locker rooms, and the announcer attempted to maintain a positive, upbeat tone, but the crowd was overwhelmingly rowdy and unsettled.

"Good thing I got tickets to the first class lounge. We might want to take the alleyways back to the barracks." Brock suggested with a grin. Paine nodded in agreement and they both stood and lumbered toward the exit with the haze of partial intoxication still clinging to them. As they left the archway entrance, sure enough there was a contingent of city guards ready, and the opposing fans were shouting taunts and insults at each other. While Brock and Paine slipped away down the street, suddenly fist fights broke out and the guards charged in with batons to break apart the crowd. Brock took Paine's hand and led her to the canal docks on the side of the coliseum wall, where a few boatmen still remained for hire.

"Take us upstream toward the central plaza." Brock said to the weathered old boatman, as he handed over a pile of clinking gil. The boatman nodded from under a round rain cap and accepted the money. He let them into his narrow boat and started paddling his way up the canal. Paine sat on Brock's lap and he held her in his arms, kissing her ear and her cheek as they were ferried through the city under the stars and the pale moonlight. When they reached the end of the canal and climbed from the boat onto the plaza docks they walked together up the streets to the entry plaza and the barracks.

"Goodnight Love." Paine said to Brock, patting his bicep with her hand.

"Goodnight, my Beauty." Brock said, and he kissed her lips passionately before they parted company and went to their own rooms.

Paine went up to her room and collapsed on the bed as soon as she got her boots off. She fell asleep without bothering to undress. Her dreams were pleasant enough, until suddenly she heard a loud, booming sound, and awoke to find that it was merely a distortion of the sirens and horns that were sounding throughout the city. As she woke up she saw Brock standing beside her bed, looking out her window to the glowing orange light that radiated across the city. It was the glow of fire. Paine quickly sat up and got out of bed, standing beside him and peering out upon Bevelle. Several streets were burning bright, toward the coliseum and the harbor. Companies of knights were marching out of the barracks gates and across the plaza on their way to subdue the mounting chaos.

"They'll need us out there with them." Brock said solemnly.

"Yes… let's go then." Paine agreed.

The two of them went to the armory and threw on simple leather armor with steel plated shoulder pads and put on their capes denoting their rank, and then they went out into the courtyard and collected a few of the soldiers who had just come in from the streets to report for duty. They marched down the street alongside the main canal leading to the coliseum, which Paine and Brock had ferried on just earlier. When they arrived at the burning streets around the coliseum they saw soldiers carrying buckets of water back and forth from the canal to the streets, attempting to douse the flames. One of the knights in command greeted them there.

"Captain Paine and Sir Brock! I'm glad you're here." The knight said.

"What's the situation? Have you got the rioters under control?" Brock asked.

"The blitzball fans retreated hours ago. While we were busy with them, a large crowd of migrants came out of the slums and the work camps and starting throwing flaming cocktails through the windows of all the homes and businesses around the coliseum. They went down to the harbor and tried to burn the docks, too." The knight informed them. Brock stared away into the flames and then gazed back at Paine. His eyes were weary and full of anger and frustration.

"Did you capture any of them?" Brock asked finally.

"We didn't have the chance, Sir. They threw bricks and used clubs and hammers on the guards who tried to confront them. They all fled when they saw the soldiers coming down the street." The knight answered in shame. Brock shook his head disdainfully.

"Let's go to the camps and break them up. I don't care who they're working for. They need to leave the city tonight." Brock said, and the knight nodded and summoned a group of soldiers. Brock looked to Paine, but she said nothing. As the men gathered around them, Brock took the lead and they marched to the nearest bridge across the canal to the western side of the city. They went on through the streets into the slums, to a makeshift shanty town where tribals and poor unskilled workers from across Spira were huddled in tents and shacks, living on bread provided to them by the city and meager wages paid out to them by the mills, sweatshops and machina factories in the business district of the city.

Brock went into the middle of the shanty town and sunk his axe into a barrel laying in the gutter. He went into the largest tent nearby and tore the entryway flap off, entering with Paine and two soldiers beside him.

"Who's in charge here?" Brock demanded loudly, waking up the men who were sleeping on bedrolls sprawled along the sides of the tent. They sat up, and a few got onto their feet. Brock repeated himself; "I said, who is in charge here!"

"I'm the foreman." One of them answered drearily. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where your men have been all night." Brock said firmly.

"How should I know?" The wispy, dry, middle-aged man replied with utter disregard.

"You know what I want?" Paine said to him then. "I want to kick your teeth in, and walk all over you until you start coughing up answers."

"I don't know where the boys go at night. That's their business." The foreman said tersely.

"Is that right? Search the tent, men!" Brock ordered, and immediately the rest of the soldiers poured into the tent and subdued the men inside it, and started overturning everything inside.

"Look here!" One of the soldiers shouted, and he held up a claw hammer with blood smeared all over it.

"Arrest them all." Brock said unflinchingly, and immediately the tent was torn apart and the workers were all bound and gagged and pulled out into the street. Once they were huddled in a group they numbered over twenty. Brock had their shirts torn or cut off, and he could see that they were covered in dark red or black tattoos depicting swords and spearheads, with skulls or severed heads impaled upon them.

"The Red Blade Tribe, from the caverns along Mushroom Rock Road. I remember fighting you boys years ago. Looks like you're sore losers." Brock said, with a tone of disgust. He raised his voice and shouted across the shanty town at the scant crowds of dreary people who had come out of their shacks to witness this raid. "You are all here in Bevelle right now at our good graces, on account of our tolerance and generosity. You've been taking advantage of our kindness as if you think we're weak. Well it's not going to be tolerated anymore, strangers. You don't belong here. Cause trouble for us and you'll be leaving one way or another."

With that, Brock retrieved his axe and ordered the soldiers to pull the prisoners onto their feet and lead them out of the slums. They marched the prisoners back to the Barracks and chained them to a post in the courtyard until morning, which came a couple hours later. Brock and Paine ate a quick breakfast and then went back into the courtyard to take stock of their prisoners. A warden from the city prison was there.

"I was called upon early this morning with the news that you've got a fresh batch of criminals here for me. I see they look mighty lively!" The gray bearded, bald and muscular old man said, between spitting out black residue from his chew.

"I'm not permitted to make a sentence. You'll have to ask Captain Paine." Brock told him.

"You can make the call this time, Brock. I'll stand by you." Paine said.

"Excellent!" Brock exclaimed with satisfaction. One of the prisoners began yelping desperately.

"I'm innocent! I didn't do anything! I have a wife and a child!" He cried, quivering nervously.

"Really? So can you tell me what happened last night, and name one other person to corroborate your story?" Brock challenged him. The scrawny man could not help but glance aside at the venomous and vengeful expressions of his fellows. He said nothing, and stared at Brock in horror.

"I expected as much. Take them all to the prison tower for the next six months. Except for this one, and that one over there. I don't like the way he's glaring at me." Brock said, pointing to the scrawny man and then to a much larger, more muscular man with tattoos and a grim look on his face. "Send both of them to work in the prison mines on Mount Gagazet, for the next three years."

"No!" The scrawny man cried out in anguish, and he crumbled onto the grass of the courtyard, crying and wailing until the soldiers pulled him up and threw him into a caged wagon standing nearby.

"Rioting and brigandage will not be tolerated in Bevelle. Keep that in mind, boys, in case you ever make it back this way." Brock said sternly. The wagons left promptly, one for the northern roads, the others for the Bevelle prison tower. As they rolled out of the gates a messenger arrived and strode up to Paine herself.

"Lady Paine, the councilors wish to speak with you today, at noon." He informed her. Paine nodded in acceptance, and the messenger departed.

"Well, I guess we should get lunch early then." Brock said with a grin.

Paine and Brock went together into Yevon headquarters this time, and they entered the council chamber at the Maesters' request. They stood together at the end of the table, while Maester Reylan greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Captain Paine and Sir Brock. I heard of your exploits last night, and the judgment you handed down this morning. I have to say that I appreciate your initiative, but there are others on the council who do not share my enthusiasm." Reylan said.

"Indeed, I'm afraid not." Maester Feltan interjected. "You do realize that the Madran Fish Processing Company is now short twenty-three workers?"

"No. It never once entered into my mind." Paine replied plainly.

"I am sure it didn't. Did you have any proof that you captured the guilty parties for last night's debacle?" Feltan continued to interrogate her.

"We searched their tent, and found bloody tools that matched the description one of our knights gave us, of weapons used to attack our own soldiers and guardsmen." Paine divulged.

"And so from that, you arrested and summarily jailed twenty-three men?" Feltan asked in disdain.

"It was a martial law scenario. We're not the city guard or public investigators. We are soldiers. If we have to deal with the city's problems then we'll do it the way a soldier always solves problems… quickly and effectively." Paine replied unabashedly.

"Do you really have no compassion? These migrant peoples are refugees from war torn lands, seeking a better life. Don't you think special consideration should be taken for their sake, and that of their families?" Feltan appealed, slathering on a compulsory sentimentality that wreaked of underhandedness.

"Yeah, that was all fine and good until they burned half the city down. Now I don't care who they are or what problems they have, they can pound sand out of here. I'm responsible for protecting Bevelle and Yevon itself. I'm not going to think about business for even one second, when the stability of our city and the lives of our people are at stake." Paine said unapologetically.

"How dare you take such an attitude toward me! How can you have such crass insolence, while defending such inhumane behavior? People are suffering all across Spira, and these destitute people living in the slums are people like anyone else. How can you act as if their lives matter less?" Feltan repudiated her in an outburst, and his temples began throbbing. His Guado features became menacing, but Paine had stared down Guado troops and conjurers before, in the standoff between Bevelle and Guadosalam prior to their treaty of alliance. She did not quiver or back down.

"That's tragic. You know whose fault it is? Yours. You took their land to mine it or to farm it, and now they've got nowhere to go but into the cities. They can't fit in here, they can't find gainful employment because they have no skills and most of them are not very smart or disciplined. You should have just left them alone. Now all of Spira has to deal with them, and it's only going to get worse from here on." Paine elaborated pragmatically.

"With your callous attitude, I have no doubt that these problems will persist! Gentlemen, should we not take more care with our appointments of military officers?" Feltan complained, but this time Maester Amadhi Ronso spoke up.

"Can we move on to more important business? No one cares that your friend's company lost a few laborers. He can easily hire Bevelle citizens who need the work, for barely twice the price, and then we won't have to waste the treasury buying bread for them. I don't care about migrant squatters, and I don't care about your greediness. I care about eliminating the Black Eagle tribe before they launch another raid." The cantankerous old Ronso said, with blunt forcefulness.

"How dare you, Ronso, chastise another Maester in the company of inferiors! How dare you speak to me this way, after the expulsion your people committed against mine! The massacre that you perpetrated upon us! I won't stand for this!" Feltan shrieked. Maester Amadhi was about to rise from his seat, until Maester Reylan raised his hand commandingly and called for order.

"Gentlemen! This is no way for the council to proceed! Now let's have order and see to the task at hand!" He urged them. "Captain Paine, I present you with these medals of merit, as I promised, for you and Sir Brock." Reylan said, and he opened a small box on the table revealing two golden pendants to fit onto an officer's cloak. He beckoned for Paine to come and take them.

"We thank you graciously, Maester Reylan, and we await your command." Paine said dutifully.

"Excellent. It has been decided. You will depart from Bevelle tomorrow morning, as soon as you are ready. You have been assigned command of a company of Crusaders, among our finest, as well as a platoon of mounted knights. You are ordered to lead an expedition into the ravines of Sin's Wake, to locate and dispatch the new queen of the Black Eagle tribe, and recover the eyes of the Medusa. You must return them intact to Yevon headquarters. Is that clear, Lady Paine?" Maester Reylan asked. Paine cocked her head aside and gazed at him incredulously.

"Forgive me Grand Maester, but I'm afraid the force you've assigned to me is far less than I was expecting for this mission." Paine said, as cordially as she could force herself to convey.

"Yes, perhaps, but it is all that we can spare now. The city is in turmoil from within, and threatened from without. We need all the soldiers we can keep in the capitol. Your troops will be arriving today from Fort Spearhead." Maester Reylan explained.

"Maester, sir, I must say frankly that I do not believe we shall succeed with such a small force, no matter how elite it is. The region is unforgiving and the enemy forces are likely to be overwhelming. We will need more men." Paine attempted once more to reason with the council. Maester Amadhi Ronso shifted uncomfortably as she spoke, but Reylan and the others eyed her with contempt.

"You have been given your assignment, Captain Paine, and you will fulfill it. The rewards for your service will be generous, I assure you. Now you are dismissed." Reylan said firmly. Paine glared at him with eyes that seemed to glow red. She nodded curtly, and then left the chamber with Brock at her side.

"Those idiots!" Paine growled lowly as they stepped out of Yevon headquarters.

"Are they expecting a miracle from us? Or are they just trying to get rid of us?" Brock fumed, and Paine could tell that he shared her rage.

"There's no way we could cross Sin's Wake with less than a brigade of men. This mission is beyond foolish; it's madness!" Paine said furiously.

"We have to go by stealth, if we go at all. Armored knights and chocobos will be no use to us in the ravines." Brock determined. Paine nodded slowly in agreement.

"We'll take dark armor and shadow cloaks with us. We'll have to sneak in with a small team of infiltrators, snatch the queen's head and then escape. After that we'll have to run like hell back to Bevelle." Paine surmised. After she spoke, a loud, gruff voice called to them from the headquarters entrance.

"Captain Paine." Maester Amadhi Ronso called her. "I would speak with you a moment, in private."

"As you wish Maester." Paine acquiesced, and she followed him back into the headquarters to his private chambers. There she saw six giant Ronso warriors, wearing the uniform colors of Yevon soldiers, armed with spears and steel morningstars.

"These warriors can be trusted. They will die before accepting dishonor. I will send them with you on your mission, to use however you see fit." The Ronso Maester offered her.

"I thank you, Maester! I appreciate your kindness, but I don't know if I should accept it…" Paine said, and the Maester shook his head firmly.

"You should, and you must listen to me. Bevelle is facing dangers beyond what you may know. There is a hidden evil, and Yevon is not innocent of it. From Yevon, to 'New Yevon' and back to Yevon again… the snake changes its skin, but it is the same. Only now it may be more dangerous than ever. I ask that after you retrieve the eyes of Medusa, you bring them to me and not to Reylan, and certainly not to Feltan. I will be awaiting your return, and I will meet you on the Highbridge. Will you trust me, my Lady? There is little time left, for us to rescue Bevelle and Spira itself." The old Ronso said to her. Paine gazed up into his cloudy eyes, and she saw no lie in him.

"So be it, Maester. I will do as you ask. But even with your help, it is unlikely that we will succeed, and even less so that we will return alive." Paine forewarned him. Maester Amadhi shook his head again.

"Have trust in the True Fayth, and you will be delivered to victory." The Ronso sage assured her. Paine merely nodded, and then took her leave. She went out from the headquarters and met Brock.

"What did he say?" Brock asked immediately.

"I can't tell you now. But he's sending his personal guards with us on the mission." Paine said.

"Is he now? That's a nice gesture, but I don't think six Ronso warriors will be enough to tip the scales in our favor, no matter how mighty they may be." Brock replied.

"Maybe not… but we'll see." Paine agreed.

"So what should we do now?" Brock asked.

"I would say that we should wait for our troops to arrive and then prepare them, but at this point that hardly matters. I say we get drunk and go to the amphitheater to watch some Blitzball." Paine decided, expressing her disaffection with their circumstances. Brock laughed.

"Are you joking?" He asked incredulously.

"Not hardly." She replied. Brock smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

After having dinner and a few drinks, Paine and Brock made their way to the amphitheater near the central plaza of Bevelle. Like on the previous night there were large crowds gathering to attend the showing, but the likelihood of riots and hooliganism was greatly reducing owing to the fact the actual game was taking place hundreds of miles away between two non-local teams. Unlike the coliseum, the amphitheater was a much cozier environment with a more placid atmosphere. Paine and Brock lumbered drunkenly to their seats and dropped into them, eager for the show to start.

Soon the amphitheater darkened as the lights were dimmed, and then projectors were activated. Blue beams of light shimmered across the central pedestal of the amphitheater, and then with a flash there appeared a large blue orb, which began to clarify until they were able to see that it was the water sphere of the Luca coliseum. The view panned out and they saw the Blitzball teams come rushing out of their locker rooms to dive into the water. The Besaid Aurochs were wearing black and yellow shorts or baggy swimming trunks, but they were bare above the waist. The Luca Goers wore their purple swimming gear. As they all ran down their lanes and dove in, Paine thought she saw someone she recognized. When the camera zoomed in on the teams assembling in the water, she could see that it was indeed Tidus himself. Her heart jumped. She knew that Yuna would be there. Paine wondered if the camera would cut to the audience at any point. Surely they would take a shot of Yuna if she were there; she was the most celebrated person in all of Spira, and she hadn't been seen outside Besaid in ten years.

The voice of the announcer came through the speakers and introduced the two teams. It was an older man with a rich, old-timey voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Luca and all of Spira, please welcome for your viewing pleasure, the young athletes gathered here today. From Besaid, the winners of the last old-league championship in Spira, and a formidable team, the Besaid Aurochs! And from Luca, your own beloved Goers! Let the game begin!"

As soon as he spoke the counter was down to three, and when it reached zero a blitz ball shot into the water and the two teams barreled after it. One of the Goers retrieved the ball, but he was instantly smashed into by Tidus, who nimbly grabbed the ball and glided away like a dolphin. The whole team of Goers tried to stop him, but he weaved and twisted through them as easily as if he were an eel, and in under a minute he scored the first goal. The screams of the crowd could be heard faintly through the speakers, and in the amphitheater itself the people cheered and laughed triumphantly. Most of them were rooting for the Aurochs and Tidus in particular.

The game was pitched from then on, not because the Aurochs were an exceptional team, but rather because Tidus was perhaps the best blitzer in the world. The Goers were a fairly skilled team, but they could not evade Tidus or by any means stop him from scoring once he acquired the ball. He was lean and muscled, and so at home in the water that he seemed to be a native sea creature. The camera swept the audience at Luca and focused on Wakka, who was sitting in the coach's chair next to the locker room entrance. He was cheering and laughing at his rival, the coach of the Goers.

"That is the man himself, Wakka, a seasoned veteran of the Besaid Aurochs back during the old league days. He's now their coach and a mentor of the star player, Tidus, whom I'm sure you all know. Tidus swept our very own lady summoner off her feet and carried her away ten years ago, and she hasn't come back since. They have children in Besaid, you understand. We wish them all the best." The announcer said.

Paine was quivering in her seat, and she felt heavy. Stinging sensations pulsed in her chest and her forearms and hands were numb. She was somewhat relieved that Yuna was not there. Somehow she just wasn't ready to see her again. And yet at the same time she was disappointed and upset. She wished that she could have seen her old friend, without having to call her or go to her. She just wanted to see a glimpse of an old friend's happiness, for her own reassurance and peace of mind. Slowly the feeling of pressure subsided, and Paine got another beer from one of the purveyors to help her relax. In her mind she talked herself down from all the stress.

 _From the shape of Tidus' body and his stamina, how could Yuna possibly be unhappy?_

They watched as Tidus utterly decimated the opposing team, and burnt up the scoreboard. It was at five and zero before Wakka finally called Tidus out of the water to let the other players get some practice. The two of them sat by the sidelines and watched and cheered. With only a few minutes left to go, the Aurochs made one more score and the Goers made two. The scene at Luca after the game was little less heated than the previous night in Bevelle, but it still looked to be getting raucous. In the amphitheater the crowds laughed, cheered and jeered at each other, but then began to disperse more or less peacefully. The amphitheater began to empty, and then Paine and Brock finally stood up to leave.

"What did you think of the game, Beautiful?" Brock asked her.

"It was a lot of fun, but less intense than last night. Tidus is entertaining to watch; he dominated almost the whole game." Paine remarked. Brock nodded.

"Yeah, he's an incredible athlete. I've never seen anything like him before. I wonder how he could hold up as a soldier." Brock pondered aloud. Paine would have said something, but she wasn't in the mood to talk about her old friends. Luckily Brock didn't press the issue. She knew that Tidus had been an accomplished guardian, serving in Yuna's quest to defeat Sin. Apart from the assault on their wedding, Paine had never seen him in battle. Besaid was reportedly the last peaceful place in Spira; a bastion of the Eternal Calm, much as it had always been.

Paine and Brock went back to the barracks, and they lingered on a bench under a row of blossoming cherry trees by the side of one of its stone walls. The moon overhead was now full, and they cuddled together for a long time under its cool light. Paine was dressed in her typical outfit; dark trousers and boots, with a low-cut sleeveless shirt. Brock was kissing the side of her face and neck, and her chest. Paine ran her fingers over the cropped stubble of hair on his head, and traced her finger around the long scar that lined the left side above his ear. Brock lifted her up in his mighty arms then, and carried her around to the back entrance of the knight's quarters. It was late, and no one was up, so far as they could see. Brock hurriedly took her into his room and kicked the door shut, then he laid her across his bed. He climbed over her, kissing her lustily. He pulled off his tunic, and his giant upper body rippled with musculature. He began kissing her neck and her chest, and pried her shirt down. Paine wrapped her legs around him and caressed the back of his head and neck with her fingers. They were drifting into a blissful tryst together, until they heard a loud call coming across the corridor, and the sound of marching boots. They both paused and sighed in disdain, and Brock got up and threw his tunic back on. He went out into the hall and quickly shut his door. Paine listened as the sound of boots approached, and a familiar voice spoke to Brock.

"Sir Brock Boru. I've been looking for you all night. You realize we have a mission tomorrow? I need to brief you on your role in our command structure."

"Understood, Commander Beclem. I apologize, that I had some last minute errands to run in the city." Brock said. Paine did not make a sound, but inwardly she fumed with discontent.

 _Of course they sent me Beclem for this mission. If I'm going to die, he's the last person I want to have there with me._

"Where is Captain Paine? I need to speak with her as well." Beclem said demandingly.

"Have you checked her room in the barracks? I'll send out some squires to search for her. Lots of our soldiers are still out on the town tonight." Brock replied elusively.

"Getting drunk before departure? Has everyone in Bevelle completely lost their composure? Find her, and bring her to the war room under the barracks, as soon as humanly possible!" Beclem ordered, raising his voice impatiently. He then turned and stormed away down the hall. After he was gone Brock stepped back into the room and shut the door.

"What a bastard…" Paine said irritably.

"He's what we colloquially refer to as a 'wag' back home." Brock added. Paine looked up at him and could not help but smile in amusement.

"Back home, eh? Why haven't you ever told me about that?" Paine asked curiously.

"It's a long story, and sadly we haven't the time." Brock said.

"True, we don't. I have to sneak out of here. Let's get this mission over with, Love, and then say goodbye to Yevon and Bevelle. They can give my promotion to Beclem for all I care." She said, and then she got up from the bed and pulled her shirt back into place. Paine kissed Brock once more before she left, and then she hurried to her room to put on more official attire, and went to the war room for a long and unbearable briefing. By the end of it she wanted to strangle Beclem. Finally once they were finished Paine went up to her room and got in bed. She knew she had only a few hours of sleep to get, before a long day of marching on narrow roads and sharp inclines.

The next morning Paine was hung over and barely able to walk. She gulped down as much water as she could and went to breakfast, where Brock and Beclem met her at a table. They ate fried rice with copious amounts of scrambled eggs, and some fish and crab meat. Paine and Brock were both drinking plenty of juice.

"You two better not eat like this on mission. Our rations will be gone before we even reach the tribal enclave. I've been near Sin's Wake before. It was impossibly harsh terrain. I never dreamed of actually trying to cross it. We'll see if you can live up to your miraculous reputation." Beclem chided them.

"Yes, we definitely shall." Paine said bluntly, and she finished her cup and stood up from the table. She and Brock went to the armory. They had both been awarded glistening new suits of armor, matching the designs of Bevelle's guard, since Paine was soon to be appointed commander of it. They had requested Dark Knight armor, however, and they were issued it from the clerk, along with serrated, black-bladed swords. They fitted on their gear and then went back out into the courtyard, where the company of crusaders and detachment of chocobo knights awaited them. Paine stepped in front of them confidently, but also impatiently.

"We all know our mission, gentlemen, and I'll thank you to keep it quiet and between yourselves. I don't want to be out there trudging around for a month. Let's get moving, and get this over with." She said bitterly, and with that she took off marching through the barracks gate with Brock beside her, and with the Ronso warriors at her back. Beclem gave marching orders, and the company assembled into a narrow formation of four files and followed after her, with the chocobo knights falling in behind them. Beclem actually made them march in time while he gave cadence.

"Left-right, left-right, left-right, kill! Left-right, left-right, you know that I will!" He shouted, and the crusaders repeated after him in unison. This display continued until they exited the High Bridge and entered the woods, whereupon Beclem fell silent, and all of his men did as well. They marched onto the northern road that ran through the hills alongside the sea. They were still within sight of Bevelle for most of the day until the road took them up higher and higher on the slope of a rocky climb, toward jagged stone peaks. They crested the ledge and went over it, and then Paine saw the expanse of the wastelands and rocky ranges, ravines and caverns that formed Sin's Wake. She saw no trees or forests, only bushes and thickets and sparse plants. The most plentiful feature of the terrain was large boulders and sharp rocks. Only a few creeks and rivers running off from the mountains were visible to her at present. It was an eerie and shadowy place, and a feeling of deep apprehension and regret came over her as she gazed upon it. Hesitantly she took her next step, looking back down at the sea and the city of Bevelle, before descending into the mess below where it would be completely out of sight.

She had a map, but as they marched further down the road into the ridges and ravines, she could tell that it would be difficult to read. The major features of the region were difficult to see while down in the lower cloisters. She often turned to Brock with anxious glances.

 _This is where they live? I can't imagine staying here. It would drive a person crazy. No wonder they're trying to take over Spira._

They marched until the road disappeared, and then slowly began to slog their way through thick reeds and the lowland swampy morass. It came to the point that the knights had to dismount from their chocobos and guide them along. When darkness came on the first night, they all huddled within a cluster of big boulders, and posted lookouts atop them, armed with bolt-action rifles. They lit few fires, for the moon was only just beginning to wane, but it took her a long while to rise above the mountains to the east, over which they had come. Paine sat beside Brock in silence, watching and listening to their surroundings. Everything was unnaturally quiet and still. They had seen few birds, animals or fiends during the day, and none of them lingered when they saw the company coming. Now as the sky darkened and the moon rose, they heard the distant howling of Lupines and wolves, echoing through the rocks and canyons. As they sat there, resting their backs against the stone, they suddenly heard a deep and blood-curdling roar. It was the roar of a Behemoth fiend. All of the troops immediately sat up and grabbed their weapons. As Paine sat against the bare rock she could feel the faint trembling of the earth caused by the giant fiend's footsteps.

"Don't move." Beclem said softly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear him. "It could be miles away from here, but the roar of a Behemoth carries far. Put the fires out, and go to sleep. From now on, no fire. He'll definitely smell it. And don't use your rifles unless you absolutely have to." He ordered. Immediately the soldiers scrambled to douse their fires, and the watchmen fixed bayonets to their rifles, or else grabbed their spears. The chocobo knights had to calm their birds as best they could.

"I can't believe this. We're in for a long mission." Paine muttered to Brock.

"We'll make it, if we're careful and smart, and don't let things get out of hand." Brock encouraged her. He held her hand firmly in his own, so that they could both sleep.

In the morning they awoke to find a heavy mist hanging over the boulders and all around them. It was so thick that they could barely see anything more than ten feet away. The nights and mornings were cold in Sin's Wake. It took a long time for the sun to rise over the mountains. Beclem finally found his way to Paine and Brock.

"There's no way we can navigate through this. We'll have to wait until the sun burns it off, before we can continue the march. Who knows how long that will take." He complained dourly.

"We're going to have to march at night from now on then." Paine concluded bitterly.

"With all the fiends about? It would be asking for trouble." Beclem said defiantly.

"I don't care. We're not going to bumble around out here for two months. We need to get moving toward the possible locales of the tribe. We don't even know for sure where they are." Paine said firmly. As they spoke, a tall lumbering figure came out of the mist toward them. It was one of the Ronso guards that Maester Amadhi sent with Paine.

"Captain Paine, we have found a way further into Sin's Wake. We can lead you through the mist. We should go while we still have fog cover, because my comrades have sighted big fiend birds ahead. We don't want them to see us." The Ronso informed her. Paine nodded.

"Alright, you heard him. Get your men up, and have them follow us double file, and keep their eyes on the man in front of them. Let's get moving." Paine ordered, and she followed the Ronso warriors through the fog and between the rocks and cracks of the ravine.

They went slowly through the low ditches and canyons, hardly able to see anything. Then the sun began to rise over the land, and the fog started to dissipate. Finally they were able to see the sky, and some of the terrain as the fog thinned out and lowered below their heads. However, they also heard the immense flapping of giant wings, and suddenly the screams of men at the back of the formation when a black Zu came sweeping down and plucked a knight from his chocobo with great murderous talons. They watched helplessly as the giant bird carried off the man screaming faintly into the distance, and landed on a steep hilltop to devour him.

"Get low, and keep marching! Dismount from your birds!" Paine shouted aloud. Beclem and his lieutenants echoed her orders, and then they kept marching as quickly as they could. The Ronso took them lengthways down a long ravine, and for a while they were still safe, until the fog evaporated completely and they were exposed. Paine motioned for the company to compress their ranks and watch their surroundings. It was then that she heard the clattering of rolling rocks, and when she looked to the source she saw a giant arachnid figure. It was a Boris crab, and a large one too. As soon as it saw them it began scuttled swiftly toward them.

"Attack!" Beclem ordered, and his men opened fire at the fiend. Little was accomplished, however, for its shell was thick and hard. Beclem took a spear from one of his men and hurled it at the giant crab, but it ricocheted over the top of the fiend's shell. The Boris then was upon them and cut a man in half with its pincers. Brock took up his axe then and went to work. He hacked the joint on one of the beast's legs, and it broke apart with a splash of green fluid. He took off another leg, and the Boris stumbled and started to retreat. Once it was gone they huddled together, pointing their weapons in all directions.

"Let's keep moving!" Paine commanded. Slowly the formation lurched forward, reluctant to go any further. The Ronso led them out of the end of the ravine, and finally they were on higher ground.

They continued the march all day from there, and continued onward after nightfall. They stopped when the fog began to blanket the ground again, and they huddled into a defensive formation. They slept by pairs, and kept a full line of defense up at all times. They got less sleep, but better sleep perhaps. The next day continued much the same, but this time two of their men wandered away from the company and were set upon by wild lupines. By the time they reached the bodies it was too late. They marched on for a week before they reached the alleged location of the Black Eagle tribe's enclave. Paine ordered the company to stand by while she and Brock took the Ronso warriors to explore stealthily. The enclave was supposed to be in a canyon beside a lone mountain not far from the middle of Sin's Wake. As they climbed the ridgeline above the canyon, Paine could see a vast expanse on the other side of the canyon, of nearly open and bleak plains and steppes, sealed in by the rocky crags and mountains that surrounded the region and isolated it from the northern seas. Then she peered below, and saw at last what they had sought after. There was a city made of sod and clay bricks, dusty gray in color, with reed-thatched roofs. These structures stood before a crude but colossal stone statue of an eagle. At the foot of it was the entrance to a cavern under the mountain. The town was not exactly bustling or prosperous, but there was plenty of movement and activity around it. The men were working or else training in formation and one-on-one sparring toward the outskirts on a cleared range of the flat, sandy floor of the canyon. The women did chores or else tended to their children, if they were not training for combat as well. The children played or trained their dogs and war hounds. Some of the men were returning with butchered game, or came herding flocks of goats and Ibex back into their pins on the edge of the town. It looked as if there could be as many ten thousand people in this town. As Paine took a pair of binoculars from her companions, she scanned further across the open steppes to the north, and saw that more villages were scattered upon the plains. The Black Eagles were a full nation then, and it was no wonder they could keep harassing the lower lands so regularly.

"Is this really a typical day for them? It looks like they mostly focus on combat training." Paine muttered quietly.

"Well, they didn't exactly send us an invitation… so I'm guessing they're not putting on a show for us. Besides, these tribals are tough, and we always knew that. I'd be surprised if they didn't train and fight every day." Brock surmised.

"I don't know how we're going to get though the town unnoticed. It would be practically impossible, with all the activity, and with all the hounds sniffing around." Paine said.

"If they were keeping the eyes of Medusa somewhere… I'd guess they're inside that doorway, under the eagle statue." Brock suggested.

"It looks like it could lead under the mountain, if it's deep enough." Paine supposed.

"You think maybe there could be a back exit?" Brock asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so. Problem is, I don't think we can take the risk of sending a search party around the mountain. If someone sees them, they'll be onto us." Paine replied.

"Send us, Lady Paine. If the Black Eagles see us, they will assume there are Ronso hunting parties in their lands. They will not suspect an army from Bevelle." The Ronso champion suggested to her. Paine nodded in agreement.

"Very well then. You'll move faster in this terrain anyway. Go out, and find us the exit, if there is one." Paine ordered, and the Ronso saluted her before turning and running across the wastes toward the nearby mountain slopes.

"Those Ronso have turned out to be invaluable to us. It's a good thing Maester Amadhi has a fondness for you, Paine." Brock told her.

"Yes it is. We'll have him to thank if we make it out of Sin's Wake alive." Paine agreed grimly.

That night, as Paine and Brock sat beside each other in silence, they held hands. They could not talk or hold conversation, for fear that they might be heard, or that if they were distracted they would not notice someone sneaking up on them. The Ronso had been gone all day, but suddenly Paine heard a soft rustle, the sound of footprints. She put a hand on the pommel of her sword and leaned up, but she saw the outline of a tall Ronso brave. It was their search party.

"What have you found?" Paine asked them immediately.

"There is a rear entrance, and it is lightly guarded. It is not all that far away, but it took time for us to find it and investigate stealthily. We can take out the two guards, but we should wait until your troops are ready to move." The Ronso informed her.

"Of course. Good work. We'll go back and tell the others, and make a plan." Paine determined, and she and Brock stood up then and led the search party back down to the encampment of their company. They arrived and summoned Beclem and his lieutenants.

"We have found the enclave of the Black Eagles, and a hidden entrance into it. We cannot allow the community in the canyon to know of our presence; there's far too many of them to fight. We can only take a small squad into the mountain caves with us. The rest will have to stand by outside, and await our return. Once we've made it out, we'll have to make a forced march back to Bevelle. I don't expect this to go well, but we will do what we can. Beclem, I need six of your best men, lightly armored, and explain to them that they need to exercise perfect silence." Paine ordered. Beclem nodded, saluted her and then went to gather his half of the squad.

The six Ronso warriors, plus six Crusaders, Paine and Brock, made up the whole squad for the mission. Beclem stayed with the company to ensure steady command in the event of trouble. They moved the company to a new spot a couple miles south of the hidden entrance to the mountain, and then Paine and Brock set out for it with their squad. They reached the open, oval shaped cavern mouth, perched behind some ridgelines at the base of the mountainside. Paine sent the Ronso warriors first, to eliminate the two guards they had warned her of. One of them was sent back to inform her of their success, and then the squad crept into the entrance, and began their mission.

The entrance had been partly visible due to a torch that one of the guards kept. They took the torch with them to explore the twisting caverns. Paine led the way with sword drawn, and the whole squad had their weapons at the ready. As they went further into the mountain, gradually a sound in the deep became audible to them. It was the sound of drums, and chanting, and singing of female voices. Paine led them on more cautiously now. She had no idea what to expect, but it seemed that they were in the midst of a ritual. As they went further, following the sound, they came to an antechamber, where a single guard stood, seeming to be unaware of them. Paine held her breath in dismay, until one of the Crusaders drew back an arrow on his bow, and let it fly. It struck the guardsman in the face and pierced his skull, and he fell to the floor of the cavern without uttering a sound. Paine moved forward into the chamber then, which was lit by torchlight, and she could see glimmering crystals and geodes imbedded in the walls and the stalagmites themselves. They went on to the other end of the chamber, and entered another chamber, which held a shrine, with the imagery of an Eagle, and a statue of a woman in white marble. This chamber was empty, however, and they heard the drums and chanting coming from the very next corridor ahead of them. Paine slowly crept toward this hallway, and peered around the corner.

There was a massive chamber with pillars of carved stone supporting the high ceiling. She saw directly ahead of her a stage, whereupon twenty young women and teenage girls were twirling skillfully and wildly in a dance. They were barefoot, with clinking bracelets of gold, silver or jewel beads around their ankles and wrists, their legs were bare below short dark skirts, and their bosoms were covered only by black sashes wrapped around them and knotted at their backs. Their bodies were painted intricately with black or dark blue dyes, and their hair was braided behind their heads. Behind them on the stage was a row of older women seated on rugs on the stage, all clad in black robes and cowls. Between these two groups of women was a single young woman, wearing the same garb as the dancing girls, but with a large crown upon her head that bore two goat horns, one on each side. A necklace of black feathers draped over her breasts, and she was kneeling before a short altar that had been set up on the stage. Incense was burning upon with, with a thick bitter smell, and two black candles as well. In the center of the altar was a glass jar filled with brine, and floating within it was a pair of human eyes; the eyes of Medusa. Paine withdrew from the corner and pulled back, whispering to Brock in dismay.

"They are performing the ritual now! She is going to swallow the eyes, and become the next Medusa!" Paine said urgently.

"How many of them are there?" Brock asked.

"I couldn't see below the stage! But we have to do something now!" Paine replied hastily. Suddenly the drum beats and the singing voices reached a climax, and then fell deathly silent, and the clinking of bracelets died down. Paine immediately peered back around the corner. She could see the women in black robes whispering, and they began to glow with a eerie violet aura. From each of them, flowing beams of magic were channeled upon the woman kneeling before the altar. As Paine watched, the girl reached out a hand and lifted the lid from the jar, and then she reverently began to reach for it with both hands. With no more time to hesitate, Paine gripped her sword in both hands and sprinted out of the corridor and across the stage. In just an instant, with no one able to stop her or react, Paine slipped behind the girl and cut off her head with one fell swipe. All of the women in dark robes groaned in misery, and the whole crowd, a huge gathering, cried out in dismay and horror. The girls head rolled across the stage, and as her body fell forward the jar rattled on the altar. Paine stood their glowering at them all defiantly. The tribal warriors surged to the front of the stage, and covered the sides. Brock stormed through them, rushing to Paine's side, but at that point they were surrounded.

Paine knew that she could not escape them all with the jar still in her possession. Glaring fiercely at her enemies, she spitefully took the jar in one hand and pried off the lid with the other. Without hesitation she lifted the brim of the jar to her lips and gulped down the contents, the two gleaming green eyes along with it all. She gasped once she had imbibed it all, while the tribals cried out and moaned all around her.

"Let's see you get it back now, savages…" She said to them haughtily. There was an uproar among the people of the tribe, many of them shouting and screaming in disdain, arguing with each other, while some of them merely stood in silence, or sulked. The elder women in black robes traded glances at each other in contemplative silence. All of a sudden felt her stomach quivering. The Ronso braves broke onto the stage and surrounded her.

"What is going on?" Brock said, bewildered.

"I don't know…" Paine said. Then she began to feel pangs in her stomach, and the strength of her legs failed her. Paine dropped her sword and fell to her hands and knees on the stage. She was gasping for breath, unable to rise. Brock immediately knelt by her side and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked desperately.

"I don't know… I feel sick." Paine replied.

"Let's get out of here! Let's go!" Brock shouted, and he lifted Paine up in his arms. The Ronso and Crusaders cleared a path for him, and he rushed back through the corridor and on the way to the back exit of the mountain caverns. They heard the cries and shouts and footsteps of the Black Eagle tribe chasing after them. Most of them had no weapons, and so the Crusaders cut them down. Finally armed warriors came running into the caverns and the Crusaders were entangled in combat with them. Meanwhile Brock and the Ronso continued toward the exit, carrying Paine to safety. Once they left the mouth of the cave behind the mountain, they ran down the hillside and across the barren plain, joining the company hidden in a field of rocks and boulders.

"Beclem! Get the men up! We're leaving!" Brock ordered.

"What happened to her? Where are the eyes of the Medusa?" Beclem demanded.

"She took them, and swallowed them." Brock said.

"She what!? Make her cough them up!" Beclem roared.

"We don't have time for this! Get the troops moving, now!" Brock commanded him. Beclem glared at him furiously, but did as he was told. He returned with a group of men, and ordered them to subdue Brock.

"Get her up on her feet, and make her throw them up." Beclem told his men. A few of them grabbed Paine and lifted her up, squeezing her midriff and trying to force her to vomit. It took almost a dozen men to arrest Brock, and he was fighting them ferociously, punching and kicking all the while. The Ronso warriors observed, but did nothing. Paine was dry heaving, and could not breathe… but she also could not throw up. Suddenly she began to see a violet haze hanging over her vision. She could not tell if the night had suddenly grown dark, or if she was going blind. Then she heard the sound of war whoops and battle cries coming across the plain from the Black Eagle enclave. Arrows and gunfire flew, and killed several of the Crusaders fighting with Brock.

"Assemble the troops for defense! Tell the knights to prepare for flanking maneuvers!" Beclem ordered. His men trumpeted for the company to assemble, but another volley of arrows flew by, and one of them pierced Beclem's neck. He fell on the ground, but the arrow had apparently missed his arteries. He broke off the back end of the shaft and then rolled onto his feet. He drew his sword and took a spear from one of his men.

"Did I tell you to take a nap! Get your asses up here!" Beclem roared, with blood in his throat and a deep stony voice.

The men cheered then, emboldened by his resilience, and two-hundred men sprang from behind the boulders and fell into a broad-faced formation with their shields locked together. Arrows and bullets sparked and ricocheted across the front of their shield wall, but the Crusaders held firm. Now that he was free, Brock ran to rescue Paine, and he battered the three men holding her. Finally she could breathe again, but Paine still saw nothing.

"Paine! Are you alright?" Brock asked.

"Brock! I can't see anything!" She said in a panic.

"Don't worry, we're getting out of here! Just stay put for now!" Brock said, and he turned to the Ronso warriors.

"Guard her with your lives!" Brock ordered them, and then he took hold of his battle axe and went to the formation, pushing his way to the front. Before he reached Beclem there were already throngs of skirmishers clashing with the front line of the Crusaders. In front of them, he could see chocobo knights sweeping across the moonlit field, dispatching some of the oncoming bands as they went. When he reached the front, he saw Beclem hurl a spear and kill one of the oncoming tribesmen.

"We can't stay here, Beclem! We need to make a tactical retreat!" Brock shouted.

"And what would you suggest? Unless you get Paine to cough up the mission objective, we'll be damned either way." Beclem growled at him.

"You're not in command here, I am, until Paine recovers. Tactical retreat, by platoons! Riflemen, cover us! Keep the knights flanking the enemy by passes!" Brock ordered the troops. Beclem finally gave in.

"2nd platoon, hold this ground! Everyone else, retreat! 3rd platoon, set up to cover us! Now go!" Beclem roared.

All of the troops except the 2nd platoon then pulled up from their positions and ran to the southwest, and the 3rd platoon set up snipers and riflemen to cover the retreat of the failing 2nd platoon, which had already lost a quarter of its ranks. It was a long night, running in retreat, trying to keep the hundreds and eventually thousands of Black Eagle warriors from catching them all. The Ronso carried Paine with them; they were still able to run faster than any human, despite the burden. By the first light of dawn, they came upon a narrow gorge. The sides were rocky and steep, but the floor was smooth sand. Small stone peaks stood on either side of it. The company, now at half their original strength, flooded into the gorge and turned their weapons back to hold off enemy incursion.

"This is madness! Are we even going the right way?" Beclem shouted.

"We are." Said one of the Ronso, "we will be back on the trail that we took into the Wake, with just an hours march west of here."

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! Then we'll be only days away from the edge of Bevelle! With a whole legion in pursuit of us!" Beclem said in frustration and disdain.

"Yeah, that's right. And you knew that was the mission all along." Brock said to him grimly.

"What exactly went on in the Black Eagle enclave? Could you not practice some tactics? I should have gone in myself!" Beclem suggested haughtily.

"Maybe you should have; and either way, it would not have mattered. The tribe was in the middle of their succession ritual. We had to act fast." Brock argued.

"And how do you excuse Paine's actions? We've failed our mission now!" Beclem shouted furiously.

"Did we? We broke the line of succession and took the eyes of the Medusa. There will be no Dark Queen in Sin's Wake from now on." Brock replied defiantly.

"Not until they surge into this gorge, and take Paine back into their custody." Beclem said.

"Then our new mission is to prevent that from happening. Get your best men ready. They can't go around this gorge from here; the mountains are too steep. We will hold them here, while a mounted detachment carries Paine back to Bevelle." Brock ordered. Beclem nodded reluctantly, and he assembled snipers and archers on the step sides of the gorge, then took a dozen of his best Crusaders to the mouth of the gorge, where the Black Eagles would soon be upon them. Brock picked up Paine and took her to the chocobo knights. He lifted her up onto the saddle in front of their captain.

"Take your knights and Commander Paine back to Bevelle, and report on what happened to us. You are now granted your own charge and mission. You are released from the company." Brock instructed him.

"Yes sir," The knight said with a salute, and he took hold of Paine with one arm, and his reigns with the other. He whistled to his knights to join him, and they fled swiftly from the other end of the gorge. The Ronso warriors came to join Brock then, and their leader spoke.

"We are at your disposal now, Sir Brock." The Ronso said solemnly.

"Then we shall hold this gorge together, as long as possible." Brock said determinedly. (The Gorge Battle theme is: 'Valhall Awaits Me' by Amon Amarth)

"They're coming!" One of the lookouts shouted, and a trumpet sounded its brassy call. Brock took up his axe then, and strode to join Beclem, who wielded his sword and a hatchet at the ready. The Ronso warriors joined in with the Crusaders at the front, while the rest of the company stood ready behind them. Their spears, swords and spiked-clubs glimmered in the morning light. Storming down the narrow path into the gorge came throngs upon throngs of war-painted tribals, armed with a weapon in each hand.

"This is it!" Beclem shouted.

Tribal braves came flooding into the opening of the gorge, which was only wide enough for five men shoulder-to-shoulder. Brock and Beclem stood at the front, with one Ronso warrior and a Crusader beside them, plus others backing them. They crashed into their enemies, killing them as quickly and ruthlessly as they physically could. Arrows and bullets flew from the marksmen placed atop boulders and rocks on the sides of the gorge. The Black Eagles answered with their own bowmen and riflemen, and there was carnage on both sides. Brock was splitting open enemies with his axe, and Beclem slashed fiercely with his sword and hatchet, and soon the gorge was filling up with blood and bodies. The Black Eagles began lifting and tossing their warriors over the ranks, and they tried to climb the sides of the gorge to get in behind Brock and Beclem, but spears and arrows deterred them from doing so.

The fighting created piles of bodies, and slowly Brock and Beclem were forced back into the gorge. The company was split then, into pockets of intense fighting, and by the time the sun crested into view over the peaks, the whole gorge was filled with bodies, blood, and men-o-war fighting for life and victory. Brock knew they could not keep this up with the few men left. He called on Beclem to rejoin him, and the Ronso, of whom four were left, and a Crusader to sound the trumpet call of assembly. Only a dozen men were able by any means to come to his side. He saw scattered bands of Crusaders fighting at each other's backs, and knew that he had to collect them up one-by-one.

"We have to regroup, and fight our way out!" Brock shouted.

"Good luck with that now! Let's go then! Come on! Forward men!" Beclem roared, and he charged forth, wading into the flood of tribal braves, swinging and killing like mad, and Brock went after him with their men in tow. They fought to the nearest group, a band of fifteen men, and freed them from the foes surrounding them. Stronger now, they went to the next, a group of just six brave souls, and liberated them; then to the next, near twenty men, and collected them. It seemed that the day might be saved, but it was not to be. As they were pushing forward to the end of the gorge, their tumult was drown out by the earth-rattling, sky-breaking din of savagery that is the roar of a Behemoth buck. From the end of the gorge to which they were headed, suddenly they saw a giant lumbering figure, rippling with tan and black spotted musculature and wild shocks of hoary white hair, a pair of giant horns seated above to flaming green eyes, and beneath them a long snout and massive gaping jowls filled with menacing yellowed teeth.

The fiend was on all fours, and still he was over fifty feet high. He mounted the edge of the gorge and glared down upon them, for all men were frozen in place with fear, gaping up at the fell creature. His big nose wrinkled and snorted in the smell of bloody carrion, and he licked his teeth greedily. In the next instant the Behemoth bounded into the gorge and began a heart-rending onslaught, crushing, snapping, and devouring dozens of men whole. Brock could do nothing to gather his men, and Beclem was shouting in vain right in front of him. The Behemoth bounded toward them, reaching down and seizing Beclem completely in his jaws. Brock fell over backward, and the beast leaped over him, continuing to sweep up the Black Eagles until the gorge was cleared, and then he went out the other side and continued to chase them, greatly depopulating the tribe of its warriors.

Brock was laying in the gorge alone, paralyzed with his back upon the reddened sands. For a long moment he stared up at the cloudless sky, now blue and bright, as day kept marching on. Now that the beast had gone he was bewildered by the serenity of the place. Apart from his battle-wounds he was unscathed, but all of his men were gone. Slowly Brock rolled over and gazed down the length of the gorge, to where the Behemoth had rushed, leaving nothing but death and half-bodies or else rent off limbs, in his wake. Brock took another moment, and when his limbs decided to work again, he raised himself up and slowly collected himself. He tore cloth from a tribal banner and used it to bandage a wound on his arm. He then shed most of his armor, save his bracers and a shoulder pad on his left, and his plated belt. He took up his axe gingerly then, and wiped the blood and sand from it. He found on the ground nearby Beclem's sword, which he picked up and found a scabbard to fit it in, and slung it over his back. He then breathed in a deep breath and began jogging out of the gorge and onto the trail that the knights had taken to carry Paine back to Bevelle.

Meanwhile, the chocobo knights moving by themselves were able to make much faster progress on the road home. Paine could see nothing but a vague brightness from the sunlight, and otherwise nothing but a dim blankness. She quivered with pangs that went throughout her body, and a cold sweat covered her. It seemed that her head was swollen, as if her brain was bulging and needed more room. It felt as though all the nerves in her body were slowly burning. She had no real sense of time, but the ride seemed to be taking forever. The knights stopped occasionally to give their birds some rest, but they pressed on through the night and the next day they continued at a slower gallop. They stopped for a long rest toward the evening, and laid Paine on the ground, wrapped in a saddle blanket to keep her warm.

"Are you hungry, my Lady?" The leader of the chocobo knights asked her.

"No…" Paine murmured weakly.

"It hurts us all to see you in such shape, Lady Paine. We pray to Yevon for your swift recovery. Until then, do not worry. We shall look after you. We'll make it back to Bevelle by tomorrow." He told her. Paine could hear him, but she had a hard time focusing on his voice; it seemed muffled and warped. All her senses were awash in eerie, painful distortion. In the silence and stillness, she saw visions coming and going, sometimes faint and other times pervasive; she saw beams of violet light shooting through her mind's eye, and the specters of witch women strode across her mind, laughing and screeching, chanting, casting spells or engaging in hypnotic dances. As she lay there alone in the cold of night, she saw more vivid visions, and it almost seemed that she was stepping into them, witnessing them in real life. Then at last she was there, or so it seemed, and she saw the full moon glowing pale and white over the plains and rocky fjords of the Wake. She heard the crows and the ravens, and it was as if she understood them, and she comprehended the howling of the lupines and hounds as they sang together and crooned at the moon. More than understanding their cries, it was as if she could see into their souls, and she knew their thoughts and desires. It was as if she understood Nature and the metaphysical realm both at once, together and whole.

She saw a violet fire glowing on the dark plain then, and went to it in her mind, and watched the bare and youthful bodies of witches and girl priestesses dancing around the fire, conjuring up streams of magical energy around them. Then one of the girls left the dancing circle and came rushing to meet her, and held out a gleaming jewel in her delicate hand, offering it fervidly to Paine. Paine took the gemstone from the girl; it was a glowing green emerald. It shone brightly as soon as Paine touched it, and the light seemed to flow into her fingers and her arm. The nubile young girl smiled brightly at her then, as if she were a newfound friend who had shared a priceless secret with her. She leaned intimately toward Paine and kissed her on the lips, and the warmth of her breath shocked Paine out of the cold she had felt. All of the girls around the fire were standing together, giggling, and then they all waived their hands wistfully in the air and fanned toward the fire, and abruptly the flames whirled and then leapt across the plain in a pair of straight lines. The girls went skipping and running down the lane between these fiery lines, laughing and playing all the way. The girl in front of Paine grabbed hold of her hand and led her along with them gleefully. As Paine watched, they all took hold of the very flames themselves and flung them about through the air as if it were child's play. Paine tried this herself, and to her astonishment found that she could grasp the fire at will and without any harm to herself.

As she went on skipping with the girls it seemed as though they were gliding across the plain, and gravity had no pull on them. This sensation grew stronger, until finally they all sprang up into the air together and floated across the sky. Great black Zu's came flying then, and gave them a ride up to the clouds. The girls departed from the birds and continued to whirl and dance through the air and upon the clouds themselves. They played with the winds and with lightning, and cast the rain down out of the clouds. They played with the very elements themselves. The girl holding Paine's hand finally let go, and Paine found that she could float at will, and joined in the frolicking and casting of the elements. She was warm and glowing with pale light then, and felt as though nothing had ever been wrong with her. Indeed, this was the most ecstatic experience in her entire life.

Paine hovered back down to her body then, content and peaceful. She awoke in the camp at dawn, and she could see and hear again, though the urge to pay attention to the world was strangely gone from her. She watched as the men prepared their birds for another day of riding, and the knight captain came to collect her up for the journey. He spoke to her, but Paine smiled and said nothing in response. Finally he just picked her up and lifted her into his saddle, and then they all got onto their birds and began the trek back up the mountainous road. By midday they crested the top of the trail and they saw the majestic city by the sea; Bevelle. The men all cheered and laughed, obviously relieved to be within sight of safety. They were not out of the Wake yet, however, and they were soon rudely reminded of this.

As they began the descent down the road all was eerily silent. They had gone perhaps five miles, when suddenly a large shadow flitted over them. The chocobos screeched in panic, and the knights all shot their gaze up to the sky. The cry of Zu birds was heard then, and suddenly a giant black-winged fiend came swooping down upon them. The Zu was ridden by a priestess of the Black Eagle tribe. The fiend-bird snatched up two the knights in its talons and ripped them from their saddles, then dropped them over the ledge to their deaths. The knight captained immediately ordered a dashed retreat, and they all fled down the road fast as they could. One of the birds fell over with a crash as its heart gave out, and the rider plunged headlong into the stony road.

The knights were urging their birds onward at a dead sprint, and they passed over the wooded and grassy hills along the coast. They were nearly to the entrance of the High Bridge. They could see more mounted knights coming out of the city armed with lances, longbows and carbines to rescue them, but they looked to be coming late. As the fleeing knights entered the clear fields just before the High Bridge, suddenly one of the Zu's swept down in front of them and came gliding at them. Paine saw the mighty black bird flinging itself upon them, and then she faintly felt the clash as it bowled right through them, knocking over the whole group. Paine felt herself flying through the air, and then she rolled across the grass and finally came to a stop. She laid on her back and looked up at the blue sky, seeing the black outline of the Zu descending toward her. Before the bird could land, a flashing bolt of energy shot across the sky, nearly hitting it. The Zu birds screeched and flew away then, back over the mountains and into Sin's Wake.

Paine laid still where she was. She knew that the bolt of energy came from Bevelle, but she had no idea what could possibly have fired it. As she laid on the grass she heard the anguish and suffering of the men and chocobos who had been wounded by that last swoop. She also heard the sound of more approaching. Soon a squad of knights in fresh clean armor appeared over her, and they lifted her up and carried her across the High Bridge and into Bevelle.


	5. Chapter 4: The Rescue

**Chapter 4: The Rescue**

The city of Bevelle seemed more menacing and edgy now. In fact it was so apparent that Paine wondered how she had ever been able to stay in such a place. Had things really changed in the days since she had left on mission? Objectively she knew that the city was the same, but her intuition now laid bare all that she had previously ignored. To her the city was no longer a place of reverence, civilization, purity or refinement; it was now a place of stagnation, paranoia, doubt, and fear.

Paine was taken immediately into Yevon headquarters, and held up on either side by knights as they dragged her into the private office of Maester Reno. When they took her in they flung her into a cushioned seat, across the desk from the Maester. It turned out that Maester Feltan was also there. He glared at Paine with a disdainful look.

"Commander Paine, you seem to be the only member of the task force who has returned alive and unscathed. We need your report, immediately." Reno demanded. Paine's head seemed to be swimming in warm detachment. Reno pounded a fist on his desk then. "Paine, do you have the eyes of the Medusa?" He asked with a raised voice. Paine was feeling irreverent then, and not particularly threatened.

"Well, yes and no." She said with a wicked laugh.

"What? What do you mean! Explain yourself!" He ordered her, but Paine merely laughed.

"She took them! She swallowed them!" Maester Feltan concluded in outrage.

"Really? That can't be true. Paine, tell me you didn't. Tell me where the eyes are…" Reylan urged her.

"He's right about that, actually. It's interesting that he knows so much about it…" Paine said mischievously.

"I don't believe this…" Reylan muttered.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Feltan pressured him. "We have to collect the next pair of eyes, from _her_."

"Good luck with that." Paine taunted him with a smirk. She wondered why she would say such a thing, even while she said it. It was almost as if another spirit were living in her, and emboldening her. Feltan grimaced at her, and began shrieking at the knights to take her out of the room.

"Lock her in the dungeon at once! Chain her to a cross, and blindfold her!" He ordered them, and they quickly hoisted her up and took her from the office chamber. Paine was hardly aware while they pulled her down a dark hallway and into a dimly lit chamber filled with chains and shackles, and torture implements. In her mind she could see spirits and angry ghosts flitting in and out of sight, across the halls and through the walls, many of them shouting soundless denunciations against the Yevon knights carrying her. They propped her up against a T-shaped rack and shackled her wrists and ankles to it. They left the room then, and Paine was by herself. She stood bound there, stripped of her armor and in a tattered, ragged knights garb, as if rejected by Yevon and cast aside. However, it was worse than that; being cast aside would be a blessing at this point.

The door opened and Maester Feltan came in, with a fiendish expression on his twisted Guado features. He grinned triumphantly.

"I had always hoped for a chance to rid myself of you, Paine, but to do so in a perfectly acceptable and good-for-business way, well… Yevon must be smiling on me!" He said with a chuckle.

"Just remember, old man, that a smile is often foreboding, from those who see what we cannot. A rather amusing fate might be in store for you." Paine surmised, and she smiled widely.

"As soon as I can be sure that the initiation is complete, I will have your eyes ripped out of their sockets!" He threatened her maliciously.

"I'm supposing you don't want to tell me your grand scheme, do you, Guado?" Paine tempted him.

"Fools don't need to know the ways of the Guado! All you need to know is that your place in Spira is beneath us!" He spewed at her haughtily.

"And yet you needed a lowly human to collect the Medusa eyes for you… all your conjuring and black sorcery seems to be inadequate after all." Paine taunted him.

"Say what you want now, but it means nothing. When the true power of the Guado is revealed this time, Spira will never be the same again!" Feltan pronounced in a foreboding tone, but he said no more and stormed out of the room.

Paine was kept in the room for two days, and occasionally transferred to a cell during that time. She waited patiently, less invested in her surroundings than she was in the visions that came to her at night, or in the quiet hours of her confinement. The guards kept her blindfolded with her hands chained behind her back. She could do nothing but think. Her visions guided her onward into the realms of magic and the spirit. Mostly, when she was truly alone and still, she thought of Brock. Her heart hurt then. Could it really be true, that he had died? Somehow, she did not believe it. Something new within her gave assurances that Brock was alive. She grew to appreciate this newfound insight, but she did not know how much longer it would be hers. Finally on the third day they took her back to the torture chamber and chained her to the rack once more. She heard the footsteps of several people entering the room.

"Lady Paine, it is truly a shame that you decided to sabotage the mission we gave you. I'm afraid there's no other option for us now; your usefulness to Yevon is at an end. Now we have to take back what you stole from us." One of them said to her. She recognized the voice. It was Maester Reno.

"What I stole? That's rich, when you have stolen the future of an entire world. What evil things are you planning with that snake Feltan and his Guado cohorts? What do the Eyes of Medusa really mean to you?" Paine retorted.

"I'm not here to discuss it, Paine. Obviously they are of special importance to Yevon and to our council. It makes no difference to you anyway; you won't live to see our plans fulfilled. You could have played a role in our game, but not now. The Eyes of Medusa are far more valuable than any soldier, no matter how talented or loyal." Reylan rationalized.

"And what about the rest of the council? Does Maester Amadhi know of this?" Paine asked curiously.

"Of course not. He has suspicions, I'm sure, but he was never included in our greater plans. The Ronso are absolutely devoted to honor. We needed him on the council to help us control the rest of his tribe, but once we can get rid of them he will be of no further use." Reno admitted.

"I find it incredible that you think so little of them, after all that they have done for Bevelle and the rest of Spira." Paine said indignantly. Reylan chuckled briefly.

"What they've done for commoners and farmers is of no interest to us. Neither is your record of service, now that you're in our way. We want power, and we'll take it, starting with Medusa's Eyes." Reno remarked bluntly.

"And what of the Grand Maester, Reylan? Why is he not here, instead of you, Reno?" Paine asked, though she suspected that she already knew the answer.

"The Grand Maester is currently indisposed. I have assumed his duties for now." Reno replied.

"Ah, I see… it's a coup. Well then, may the saints preserve us all from whatever schemes you maniacs have conspired. I doubt you'll be successful, but it will be sad that many people will be sacrificed to stop you." Paine surmised.

"Oh, we _will_ be successful Paine, now that you have brought us the Eyes of Medusa, and whatever else we need we shall take in due time." Reno said arrogantly.

"Enough of your foolishness then; get to it, if you dare." Paine said with an impatient sigh.

"You will be stripped of your eyeballs soon enough, witch!" Maester Feltan said then, in his nasal and whiny voice.

"I'm glad you're here too, Feltan. I wouldn't want you to miss what comes next." Paine replied confidently.

"Enough talk! Hold up the protective lens, and then remove the blindfold!" Feltan whined, and then two knights approached Paine. They lifted up a sheet of blue-tinted glass, with a strange glittering quality to it, and yet it was transparent. They held the glass in front of Paine's face, and then pulled off the black bandana covering her eyes. She opened them and they gleamed radiantly, as if sparkling with some numinous light. On the other side of the glass, Feltan and Reno could see a magical aura surrounding Paine's eyes. They knew that the initiation was complete.

"Excellent! She is ready… now, put the blindfold back on, and cut off her head!" Feltan ordered them with a villainous giggle. As soon as he spoke however, there was a loud booming noise from outside the headquarters, and the floor shook dramatically, and the knights dropped the glass. It fell onto the floor and shattered instantly, to nothing but tiny fragments. Paine gazed down at the pixie dust remnants of the glass lens, and then she lifted her blazing eyes upon the two Maesters, with a devilish grin of contentment on her fair face.

"Kill her! Kill her now!" Feltan screamed, and he turned and fled the room. Reno went after him. Sirens could be heard in the hallway when the door opened. The two knights glanced nervously at each other and then drew their swords, inching closer to finish the deed. Paine shot an intense glare into the eyes of the foremost knight, and he immediately cried out in horror and dropped his weapon as he fled the room. Then she gazed at the other, and he immediately cringed and shielded his face with one arm. He swung his blade wildly, but he was not within reach of her. Paine looked around the room, and finally her gaze fell upon a candle on one of the tables, with a lit flame. She beckoned to it with her thoughts, and it leapt across the table and onto piles of notebooks and paper sheets, and expanded rapidly with her focus, and then sprang from the table across the floor. At her behest the fires whipped around the knight and licked over his armor and into his eyes. In panic he turned and ran, and left her alone in the room.

"Great. Now then, how do I talk to iron?" Paine asked aloud as she looked at her shackles. Unfortunately she could not budge them even a fraction of an inch. She waited for a long moment, but then the door to the room burst from its hinges and revealed Brock himself, who had battered it down with one kick. He came into the room and his face gleamed with relief and joy.

"Paine! I was afraid I wouldn't make it in time!" He shouted, and he dashed to release her as fast as he could. He found the keys nearby and unlocked her shackles.

"I knew you were alive, Brock! How did you get back here?" Paine asked in wonderment.

"I was the lone survivor. I walked all the way back to Bevelle. Somehow I was afraid the worst might happen to you. It's a good thing I was quick. I heard from some old friends that you were taken straight to Yevon headquarters and never seen again. I caused a diversion and fought my way in! Now we need to go!" Brock said urgently. Paine nodded in agreement.

"You're right, I want to leave this place, but first we have to deal with Feltan. He has to be stopped…" Paine decided.

"We won't be able to fight through all his guards! We need to leave fast, and you need a weapon!" Brock said, handing her Beclem's sword.

"This is Beclem's weapon? What happened to him?" Paine asked as she took the sword by its pommel.

"He died in the gorge. There was nothing I could do about it. Use it in his memory; he fought like a lion. Now, let's go!" Brock urged her, and together they left the room and ran through the corridors of Yevon headquarters. A contingent of guards came around the corner and charged at them. Brock took his axe and met them head-on. (Brock's rescue theme is 'God or Man' by Manowar)

Together they cut their way through the Yevon guards and into the main entry chamber. As soon as they stepped onto the open floor they saw Maester Reno standing behind a squad of Bevelle soldiers.

"You're going nowhere, Brock! You'll be executed for this treason, and Paine will lose her head today! Men, kill them both in the name of Yevon!" He cried out, and the soldiers drew their weapons. Before they could charge, a gruff voice boomed from the side of the hall.

"Reno!" Maester Amadhi Ronso shouted. The old Ronso sage took a spear from one of his own guardsmen and heaved it, sending the point of the spearhead right through Maester Reno's chest and heart, and then out his back, pinning him to the wooden door behind him. Reno looked down at his wound in shock, but he died almost instantly. At the sight of this, the soldiers all broke posture and fled through the other side of the double-door entrance.

"Thank you, Maester Amadhi, for all that you've done for us and for Spira." Paine said to Amadhi as he approached her with his fellows.

"Thanks should be given to you, Lady Paine, but there is no time now. Maester Feltan and the rest of the council have escaped, and given orders to kill you on sight. You must leave Bevelle, and the continent, immediately." Amadhi advised her.

"And go where? The tentacles of Yevon are practically everywhere.." Paine asked desperately.

"I know where we can go, but we will need transportation… sturdy transportation." Brock said.

"And where would that be?" Paine asked.

"To my home island, in the northern sea. My people do not follow Yevon, and we will be safe there… well, if we make it across the sea, we will be safe there." Brock replied.

"There is an airship, sitting in a concealed hangar near the Yevon controlled pier on the harbor. If you can reach it, I know one who can fly it. I have kept a pilot on stand by, to return me swiftly to Mount Gagazet in case of an emergency. Now that the council's evil intentions have been revealed, it seems I was wise to make such preparations." Amadhi reflected grimly.

"Maester Amadhi, shouldn't you take the airship yourself, and return to your people? They should be warned about Feltan and the Guado." Paine suggested.

"My people know well the nature of the Guado. Regardless, I will make it home shortly. You must leave now, and stay hidden from Yevon until we can send word to you. Your help will be needed in the future, for the sake of my people and everyone in Spira." Amadhi assured her.

"Very well then. We will take the ship and go. Where is your pilot? And how will we find this hidden hangar?" Paine asked.

"My guards will take you through the under-works of the city, from here to the harbor, and I will send word for the pilot to meet you there. Go now Lady Paine, and may the Saints protect you!" Amadhi blessed her.

"I pray that you will join them someday, when it is fated. Farewell, Maester Amadhi. I won't forget you!" Paine said, and she saluted the Ronso sage. She then followed his three guards as they led her back through the corridors of Yevon headquarters, and down several flights of stairs to a manhole cover, which they lifted to reveal a narrow ladder. Brock and Paine gazed down into the darkness.

"We will follow behind you. Start climbing, Lady Paine, and Sir Brock will go next." The Ronso guard directed them. They climbed down the long ladder, and reached the floor of a vast tubular tunnel system. After the Ronso reached the floor with them, they led them down the drab green piping and sewage drains, across the underbelly of Bevelle until they reached a final washout that spewed waste water into the sea. They came upon another ladder, leading up to the harbor surface, and this time the Ronso went first and then beckoned for them to follow once they were certain it was safe to do so. Paine and Brock climbed up the ladder and emerged onto a back alley near the harbor docks. The Ronso then took them to an old warehouse by the shore, that by all appearances had long been abandoned.

The group crossed a sandy hillside and reached the side door to the warehouse. The Ronso guards opened the door and took them into a dusty, dim environment filled with old machina and tools and refuse. They walked across the warehouse floor, and their footsteps sounded upon it as if it were hollow, and made of metal. Out of one of the empty offices there came striding a young Al-Bhed man, wearing a striped yellow and green jumpsuit, with a slender and boyish face, and tinted sunglasses over his eyes. His blonde hair was spiked up and combed backward. Something about him seemed familiar. In a youthful voice he spoke to them, with a slow and grainy tone.

"Is that you, Paine?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yes, I am Paine. Who are you?" She replied.

"You don't recognize me? I guess that's fair, since I always wore a breathing mask back in those days. My health has improved a lot since then. It's me, Shinra!" He said to her.

"Shinra? I never thought I would see you again… I heard the Celsius was lost at sea years ago; shot down by pirates in the northern waters." Paine responded with surprise.

"It was, but luckily I had my own self-inflating floating apparatus with me at the time. The rest of the crew was not so fortunate. Anyway, what in Spira are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Running for my life; it's a long story. But I'm glad that you're the one getting us out of here." Paine admitted. Shinra grinned contentedly.

"Fair enough. We'll discuss it once we're out of the danger zone, so to speak. We better make this quick though; that new rail gun that Yevon dug up out of Zanarkand is nothing to play around with. It could incinerate a small airship in an instant. By the way, they will be extremely annoyed to find out that we've taken their vessel. Maester Amadhi secured the access codes for me awhile ago, without Yevon knowing about it." Shinra said, and he beckoned for them to step to the side of the warehouse with him, away from the metal doors on the floor. He walked up to a keypad and punched in the right numbers, and with a loud hydraulic motor and the rattling of gears, the two steel doors began to open. Once they had fully parted, a platform came up from below, and upon it sat a small, sleek airship. It was colored metallic blue on the top and silver underneath, and shaped like an elongated oval. Jet engines and electromagnetic manipulators extended from ports on the back, and an entry ramp was lowered from the front of the vessel. It appeared to have to ion cannons on either side. The whole vessel was perhaps fifty feet long and twenty feet wide.

"This is amazing!" Paine said, not able to help being excited by the sight of the airship.

"Oh yeah it is! I've been waiting for a chance to take off with it, and now we'll all see how it flies." Shinra said.

"Wait… are you saying you've never flown this thing?" Paine asked in dismay.

"I've run lots of simulators, Paine. I know what I'm doing. When have I ever made a mistake?" Shinra answered indignantly. Paine sighed anxiously.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to assess his credentials." Brock interjected.

"You're right. Shinra, get us out of here." Paine said hastily. Shinra nodded and beckoned for them to follow him up the ramp and into the ship. In the access corridor they had the option to go into the control room or into the back cabin. They followed Shinra as he went to the cockpit.

"Alright, I'm opening the warehouse door now, and then we're taking off. Where are we heading to?" Shinra asked.

"North, to the island of Cale Albia." Brock told him.

"What? Are you for real? That's where the Celsius was heading when we were shot down!" Shinra protested.

"Well, there is a considerable presence of pirates in the channel and the northern seas… but once we reach the island we'll be safe." Brock assured him.

"Paine, are you sure about this?" Shinra asked reluctantly.

"Yes. Take us there, and do it quickly." Paine ordered him. Shinra sat in the pilot's seat then, and punched codes on his navigating computer, then he took hold of the manual controls.

"You guys might want to strap yourselves in for this." He warned them. Paine and Brock sat in the two seats behind the pilot, and fastened their crash restraints. The warehouse door screeched and lifted up, revealing the midday sun on the harbor and a bright, cloudy blue sky. As soon as the door was high enough, Shinra seized the controls and powered the ship forward out of the hangar. Once they were out in the open, Shinra turned northward and blasted forth across the sky. He made for cloud cover, but before he could reach it, a sharp, blinding bolt of light flew across the sky in front of them. Shinra banked right and began to weave evasively, until he reached the nearest burgeoning white cloud to immerse the ship in.

"Damn! I knew that would happen!" Shinra shouted excitedly.

"When did they get that thing set up? I never knew it even existed until they used it last week…" Paine said in bewilderment.

"Yevon only tells their people what they need them to know. I thought you understood that a long time ago, Paine." Shinra replied, somewhat critically.

"I did. I chose to forget." Paine replied shamefully.

"Are you sure they can't hit us with it now?" Brock asked.

"No, I'm not, which is why we're going to blast out of here as fast as possible. We're just lucky they still can't hit anything with it; too much target practice would make the city folk nervous." Shinra said.

"I don't know how anyone can stand living in Bevelle nowadays." Paine remarked.

"Why do you think they let in so many migrants? The city's population was shrinking. A lot of people have fled to Luca and the distant islands, even into the Al-Bhed territory. Nobody with their head on straight wants to deal with Yevon or the Guado anymore." Shinra said. As soon as he had spoken, he punched a button on his manual controls and the ship jetted forward at nerve-wracking speed. They zoomed across clouds and through the sky, until finally Shinra felt comfortable with slowing down.

"We're over Sin's Wake now. We'll be safe behind the mountains, and at least the pirates won't be able to shoot at us until we reach the channel. We should be there in a few hours." Shinra surmised.

"Sin's Wake? I don't ever want to see that place again. Whatever you do, Shinra, don't let us go down in here." Paine forewarned him.

"Don't worry. The tribes below are primitive. There's no way they could bring us down." Shinra assured her.

"I wouldn't be too cocky about that, if I were you." Paine replied.

"Alright, I'll be on the lookout. The two of you can relax in the cabin for now. I'll warn you through the intercom if anything comes up." Shinra said.

"Thank you, Shinra." Paine replied, and she unfastened her restraints and stood up. Brock joined her, and they went into the cabin. As soon as they were behind closed doors in the main chamber of the cabin, Brock placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Paine?" He asked gingerly. Paine turned and gazed warmly into his eyes, and then she hugged him close.

"I'm fine now. It was unbelievably harsh for the first few days. I actually feel better now than I have for a long, long time." Paine admitted.

"You do?" Brock asked, puzzled, and he released her to gaze into her bright, vivid eyes. He looked surprised by something. "You do look different somehow… your eyes are full of life, and… magic?" Brock rambled, in a bewildered voice.

"Yes, I think so…" Paine replied.

"Why did you do that, in the enclave, when you took the Eyes of Medusa?" Brock asked, mystified.

"I'm not even sure… all I can remember now is that I had an overwhelming feeling that it was the only thing to do… not just the only thing to do, but actually the _right_ thing to do. I couldn't help myself." Paine confessed.

"I'm shocked that you are so calm. What are we going to do now?" Brock asked.

"I suppose I've seen enough now, that I don't have to worry about anything. While I was captured, somehow I knew that you were alive and on your way to save me. I had no fear, as if nothing could go wrong. As for what to do next… in the short-term that's up to you. It's your home island we're heading to. But in the long run, I will seek vengeance against Yevon for all the good men who died on that fool's errand. First and foremost, we must stop Feltan and the Guado, from whatever it is that they are planning to do." Paine determined with a solemn tone.

"I agree… for now, I should warn you that my home island is not like the rest of Spira, and my people are not like other races. You will feel a bit of a… culture shock." Brock forewarned her. Paine grinned eagerly.

"If they are anything like you, I should find it refreshing. If they have nothing to do with Yevon, that's certainly a good thing at this point." Paine said. Brock smiled, and he kissed her face affectionately.

They embraced for a long time, and then they went about searching the cabin. They found food in a cold storage container. It was preserved, but still fresh; they concluded that Maester Amadhi must have had it stocked at some point for his own use, since it was full of common Ronso foods, as well as delicacies from Spira that the Ronso people were known to be fond of. Red caviar, wild berry jam and rice crackers, salted fish and crab meat, and gull eggs. They had a small feast, and then continued to search the cabin. Paine went into one of the back rooms and found lockers, full of old paramilitary uniforms and gear. In one of the lockers there was a sleek black leather jacket, emblazoned with bright orange and yellow flames, surrounding an Angel with flaming wings and a spear raised up in her right hand. The words "Live for Valor" were emblazoned in flames and calligraphy above the tip of her spear.

Paine found a pair of military trousers, colored with dark jungle camouflage, a plated utility belt, a black sleeveless shirt with a V-neck, and a pair of tall lace-up black leather boots. They all happened to fit her remarkably well, to her amazement. Finally she put on the leather jacket, and it slipped on comfortably. She looked upon herself in the mirror, and found the attire to her liking. Behind her in the reflection she saw something metallic and glassy, glinting in the light. She looked upon a table behind her and found an automatic pistol, along with a holster and some magazines, and beside it a pair of black sunglasses. She took all of it with her, and then she heard the sound of Shinra's voice crackle across the intercom.

"You guys should get up here and strap in. We're nearing the channel now." He said. Paine hurriedly went out into the main chamber of the cabin, where Brock greeted her with a bright and enthused smile.

"You look different! Almost brand new…" He said. Paine smiled, and kissed him, before they went into the control room and got into their seats.

"Do you see anything yet, Shinra?" Paine asked.

"In terms of possible danger, no, but we're near the water and we'll be flying over the island soon." He replied. "So where exactly should I land when we get there?"

"My family lives near the eastern slopes of the mountain, toward the northern side of the island. The Boru clan is very hospitable to friends, but they are militant, and suspicious of outsiders, especially with machina involved. We'll have to land south of the town in the grassy plains." Brock informed him.

"Alright then. We're coming over the channel now." Shinra said nervously. For a short instant it seemed nothing would happen. Then a volley of bright flashing tracers came shooting through the air in front of them.

"Damn it! We're under heavy fire!" Shinra cried, and he gripped the controls tensely. They could hear bullets clattering against the underbelly of the airship. Then suddenly a loud eruption, and a hole was punched through the back cabin floor.

"Jet us out of here!" Paine ordered frantically.

"I can't! The engines are damaged! You two need to get out of here! I'll try to land the ship if I can!" Shinra yelled.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Paine demanded. Shinra pressed a button and a panel opened on the side of the wall, revealing two parachutes.

"Jump! I'm slowing down and lowering the ramp. I don't know how much longer we can stay in the air with this thing!" He urged them. Paine and Brock grabbed their parachutes, yanked them on, and went into the access hallway. When the boarding ramp lowered all the way Paine went down first and saw the southern forests and swamps of the island just below her, as they had only barely passed over the channel. Without hesitating she jumped, and as soon as she was clear of the airship she heard one of the rear engines explode. Paine was free falling in total chaos for several hundred feet, and then she pulled her release cord and felt the parachute yank her upright and stabilize. She looked up to see that the chute had fully expanded, and for a while she was fine. However it was only a couple thousand feet to the trees and mossy bogs below, and she was unsure how the landing would go. She looked across the sky, and saw smoke trailing behind the falling ship, but she could find no sign of Brock. She kept watching, and finally saw the midday sun glinting off another white parachute. Brock had bailed from the ship and opened his parachute successfully. As she watched, the last she saw of the airship was its swift descent into the forests nearby the impressive snow-capped mountain in the north.

She could no longer look to her friends then, because she was falling rapidly into the canopy of the forest below. She fell through tree limbs and nearly hit the ground, until her chute was caught up in the branches above and left her hanging a dozen feet from the forest floor. Paine was suspended there securely, and had an ample view of the environment around her without actually having to step into it yet. The floor of the forest was covered with mulch and damp, dead leaves, as well as the occasional peat bog. She watched a pack of wild boar running through the brush, startled by her sudden arrival. The forest floor was generally bare and had many pathways, but there were thickets everywhere and many patches of herbs, fronds and leafy plants. There were also many trees covered with thick vines, cascading like green blankets around them. Dead logs on the ground were covered with brightly colored mushrooms. Birds were singing in pleasant harmony throughout the trees. So far she could not see any fiends. Paine knew that the fall would not hurt her, and so she released the clamps of her parachute pack and dropped down onto the ground, and softly as she could.

 _At least it's nothing like Sin's Wake… but where do I go from here?_

Paine stood upright and gazed all around her. She could faintly hear the sounds of the sea behind her, and knew that she would have to go northward through the forest. This island was fairly big, and the journey would be long on foot. At least she knew where to find Brock's people. She strode cautiously and alertly, along the more open and clear pathways between the trees. After half an hour Paine abruptly came onto a narrow road, covered with fine gravel and sand, and worn by foot traffic. It appeared to curve first westward, and then to the north, following a winding river. Paine hoped that this river was a runoff from the mountain, in which case she could reasonably expect the road to take her all the way there. Thinking on her feet, she decided to follow it after all.

As she walked down the pathway by the river, she heard soft splashing in the water. Paine gazed upon the gentle waters until she saw a young man wading across, and he came to the shore by the path ahead of her, emerging behind a large fallen tree-trunk. As he stood up she could see his upper body above the tree trunk, and he was nude. His skin was fair, and his military-cut hair was golden blonde, brilliant like the sun. His body was lean and muscled, of perfect shape and proportion, almost angelic in appearance. He took up his cloak from off the trunk and began to dry himself, but he soon noticed something had changed in his surroundings. He gazed around until his gleaming blue eyes fell upon her, whereupon they focused and his brows lifted in surprise for a brief instant. Then his lips curved in a confident grin and he spoke to her.

"Hello there, Gorgeous." He said, with a rich and graceful voice. Paine gasped out a stifled breath and her chest was hot, and she immediately looked away. He cocked his head to the side in slight bewilderment, and then he pulled up his trousers and stepped into his boots, and donned his tunic, buttoning it up to the middle of his muscled chest. He stepped casually toward her then and spoke again.

"You look in distress, dear Lady. Is there any way I can assist you?" He asked. Paine looked at him then, with a somewhat reluctant expression and a hurt glint in her eyes.

"I'm lost. I was separated from my crew when our airship went down near the mountain to the north. I need food and medicine, and some place to rest until I can go searching for them. I can pay you for the trouble." She said quietly.

"An airship, you say? I see… and would your crew happen to be pirates, then?" He asked her with suspicion. His placid blue eyes suddenly had a foreign look in them, and Paine wondered if he would believe her, but she explained herself all the same.

"No; we're just a few friends, who used to belong to an army on the continent. One of my friends was born and raised on this island. He warned us about the pirates. They shot us down shortly after we arrived." She said. He watched her intently as she spoke, but soon his eyes cooled and were placid once more, and he nodded in acceptance.

"From the look in your eyes, I trust what you say, but my people may not believe your story so quickly. You should avoid speaking of it, for the time being. You may accompany to my home town, and seek refuge in my family's keep. I will make sure that you are taken care of, and treated as a guest." He offered, and then he turned to retrieve his cloak. Paine stood there in silence, still reluctant to trust him, but in her desperation she knew not what to do. Once he had thrown on his cloak he stepped onto the road and beckoned for her to follow him.

"Shall we go now, good Lady? It will be dark by the time we arrive, and we should not want to be on the road late at night." He urged her. Paine released a deep and anxious sigh, and then she strode after him. Together they walked on the path further westward and then northward into the interior of the island, through forests and glades, over hills and plains. He soon spoke to her again, along the way.

"Forgive my manners, dear Lady. I am called Aidan, son of Aegil. What is your name?" He asked her.

"My name is Paine." She answered softly.

"It is my pleasure to meet you." He said graciously, and offered his hand to her. She took it and he grasped gently, then released her.

"You carry weapons, and wear the outfit of a fighter. That is somewhat rare for a woman, among my people. It will garner you much respect, especially if you regale us with tales of your battles and past adventures." Aidan assured her.

"I don't usually like to talk about it." Paine replied shortly.

"That is a shame. My people are called the Alu, and we live by the western sea. The other clans consider us more interested in fishing and sailing, but in truth all Calian people love to fight, and we love to hear war stories." Aidan informed her.

"Well then, maybe I can accommodate that." Paine acquiesced.

"So who is your friend? I may know of him." Aidan asked.

"His name is Brock Boru. He said that his family lives in the north, nearby the mountain." Paine said, somewhat reluctantly. She did not know the politics or relations of the clans on this island.

"I know of him. I saw him at contests and rituals now and again, when we were boys growing up. As a young man he was incredibly strong, and always took the prize at tests of might. Haven't seen him in a while. I always wondered what he ended up doing with all those muscles of his." Aidan remarked nostalgically. "So how do you know him?" He asked.

"Brock saved my life too many times to count. He's probably the best warrior the Crusaders have today…" Paine said. For an instant she was worried, but she knew that Brock would make it home safely. She missed him already.

"I don't doubt it. His family is well-respected, and in their clan that only comes from bravery in battle. The Boru are natural born warriors, and afraid of nothing. They guard the mountain and Wulfgar's tomb. They protect the shrines and sacred places of the island, and keep them holy. Don't ever let them catch you disrespecting the Gods or the graves of dead heroes. They take it to heart." Aidan advised her.

"I understand… I don't want to seem rude to anyone. What should I do, and what should I avoid?" Paine asked curiously. Aidan showed her a good-natured grin.

"It is good that you asked. In general, the Calian people are kind and accommodating, but there are a few things we never overlook. Don't put your cup upside down at a bar. It's a sign of challenge, as to the manliness of all those in attendance. From a lady it is seen as a grievous insult, and she has to select a champion to test the might and valor of the accused. Don't let any man kiss you in public, unless it's well known that he's your chosen beau and properly engaged to you in the eyes of the Gods. Likewise, don't ever seduce a married man, or you'll be banished. If you try to steal a man who's engaged, his fiancée might duel you, or sue you. If you go into battle with us and have to retreat, don't drop your weapon or shield; it is seen as disgraceful and you'd be excommunicated from worship, and banned from our shrines and groves until you atone with prayer and acts of bravery. Don't ever damage a shrine or sacred grove, and don't say anything sacrilegious to our Gods and traditions. Don't ever deface the images or symbols of our Gods, and don't ever try to steal anything from Wulfgar's tomb. Even if the Boru don't catch you, there's a good chance that Wulfgar's ghastly fellows will, and that's a dark death if ever there was one." Aidan explained to her colorfully. Paine contemplated this list of taboos in silence for a moment. She was surprised at how sensible it seemed to her now. It was as if her own feelings had changed somewhat since her initiation.

"Alright, I'll remember all of that." Paine assured him.

"One last thing; duels can be carried out in a number of ways. If by combat, they usually aren't to the death unless honor is involved, but if you behave disgracefully in a duel the elders may have you banished or executed." Aidan forewarned.

"I see… I'll do the best I can then." Paine replied.

"That is good. If folk know that you respect them, they might overlook trespasses, since you're a foreigner. Do you have any questions then?" Aidan asked her expectantly.

"I suppose, I would like to know how your people feel about magic, and about machina." Paine asked.

"Magic is judged by its intent and uses. If used for good, and for the healing or defense of the Calian people, then it is acceptable. If used for knowledge, without harming others, then it is fine. Curses and necromancy are viewed as vile crimes, and worthy of banishment or execution. As for machina, there is little of it here on Cale Albia. Mostly we use some rifles, and some farming equipment, but not much else. My clan is the most open toward finding and using it, and we have a couple ruins nearby our town that we search for salvage. The Danu clan are supposedly working on restoring some machina they found in a nearby ruin hidden in their forest, but none of us know what it is. The Boru generally dislike machina, and view it as a shameful crutch used by weak people. They use some firearms, but not much else. Many of them still prefer to fight with sword, axe and spear. They don't much appreciate magic either. The Boru tend to be straightforward and brazen folk, not given to trickery or secrets, and they absolutely loathe deception. Liars are treated harshly among them. Telling falsehoods is generally despised among Calian people, but the Boru hate it most. Be cautious around them, if you go northward. They don't tolerate any questioning of their honor, and they always attend to any perceived challenge." Aidan warned her. Paine nodded silently, and reflected on these accounts. She wondered how Brock had seemed so patient and forgiving in all the years she had known him. Perhaps dealing with foreigners had softened his outlook on life.

She walked out of the trees with Aidan and came to a grassy plain, with some sparse glades scattered across it. As they walked over the first hill in their path, Paine could see farm houses and little grain mills spread out upon the landscape. There were crops growing, and water flowing from creeks and small rivers that winded around hills and ran through valleys and lowlands. Some farmers were leading teams of oxen and big auroch bulls, pulling wagons loaded with freshly collected vegetables and fruit. Chickens and other domesticated small flightless birds were clucking and scratching at the ground around their hen houses. It looked like a painting, so quaint and mild and picturesque it was. Paine halted for an instant to look across these golden and green fields.

"This is the clan territory of my people. These plains are grazing and farming lands for our folk." He said. "and another thing I forgot to mention; don't take someone's horse without expressed permission. I've heard that in lower Spira no one takes mounts seriously in the eyes of the law, since you ride around on big birds, ha! But here on our island, horse-theft and cattle-theft is a serious crime."

"Horses?" Paine asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes… I suppose you've never seen them before. Every so often, a merchant ship or fishing vessel from Spira will brave the northern seas and make it through the pirate fleets. They always seem shocked to find that we ride on four-legged beasts rather than on birds. They've always asked to buy one from us, but no one ever makes the trade; on our island, horse breeding and training has been refined to an art. A family's status is often judged by the quality of their stables and the size of their herd. You might try riding a bit while you're here. You'll find our mounts more reliable and less flighty than your… 'chocobos' as you call them. We have only a few of those birds here on the island. We use them mainly for sport. They simply can't hold up to the rigors of combat like a good horse does. Even tapirs are better." Aidan surmised.

"And what's a tapir now?" Paine asked.

"They're similar to a horse, and about the same size, but they have long drooping snouts, almost like a trunk. Their hooves are cloven as well, and they have white stripes on their flanks, usually some spots or speckling on their neck, and a white underbelly. They were the original steeds on this island long ago, and we've bred them up to a much larger and more powerful animal. They're a lot more clever than a horse, which makes them good for scouting and for show, and some of them are good combat mounts as well. They are good for looking after herds on a farm, because they make a loud, whiny screech when predators are near. The wild tapirs on the island are small and flighty, however. They live in the southern swamps. Some people like to hunt them for sport, occasionally. Horses on the other hand, were brought here by Wulfgar and his band almost a thousand years ago. They migrated to Cale Albia from another island northeast of here, called Isa Cairn. It's an icy, winter island that sits in full view of Mount Gagazet. I've heard rumors that Wulfgar's people still live there, but I've never sailed that way before. I think I shall try it someday, after we've beaten the pirates into retreat." Aidan said ambitiously.

"I've heard of the northern pirates. Bevelle almost sanctioned a fleet to go north after them, but they couldn't gather enough military-grade ships. They have their hands full just trying to keep piracy at a manageable level in the south seas. It sounds like pirates are a serious concern here." Paine suggested, prompting him to say more.

"Indeed, they are. They like to raid the island regularly. We always turn them back, but every age or so, they make an attempt at full scale invasion. It's been a while now, but some folk think they are preparing for one." Aidan said.

"Why do they want to invade?" Paine asked.

"For one thing, they want our land. These fields are fertile, and easy to sow. The pirates are a collection of tribes and outcast bandits from Spira… they live on the rocky coasts around Sin's Wake. They're warlike and unscrupulous; they like to plunder and kill. More than anything, they want the treasure in Wulfgar's tomb. If they could seize it, they would have enough gold to become kings, to gather more tribes under their influence, and invade southern Spira. Once they get the taste of a real treasure trove, I doubt they'll ever stop their conquest." Aidan predicted. They walked down the road, passing farmhouses and granaries, and fields full of roaming cattle. Paine walked along in silence, trying not to look at Aidan. She could not help but notice how beautiful and confident he was. Their conversation was making her anxious; she felt it was drawing her too close to him.

"Is the pace too much for you, my Lady?" Aidan asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine." Paine assured him.

"You're quiet. Many Calian men would duel to the death for the affections of such a placid young lady…" He said with a smirk. Paine grinned, and could not help but blush.

"Are all Calian men as open as you are about romance?" Paine asked, somewhat irritably.

"Quite a few, but not all. Now that it comes to it, I feel I should ask you something." Aidan said.

"Ask me what?" Paine took the bait.

"Are you officially engaged to any man?"

"Not officially…" Paine replied, and he continued before she could say more.

"Good. If you were, it'd be likely that he would face a lot of challengers. You'll probably have more than a few men asking about you while you're on the island. A beautiful girl doesn't stay unmarried for long on Cale Albia." Aidan told her plainly. Paine was vexed with him, but she said nothing of her feelings for Brock. She did not want him to be burdened by having to duel for her, so soon after his return home. Her heart was heavy as she thought of him.

 _Brock… where are you?_

"There's something else I wanted to know." Paine said, changing the subject.

"What's that?" Aidan replied.

"Who is Wulfgar, and why is he so important?" Paine asked.

"Another good question, and you certainly need to know… but ask me another time, my Lady. We have company approaching." Aidan said, as he gazed down the road to a figure approaching atop a large, quadruped animal. Paine stopped and stared as the creature approached swiftly, carrying its rider toward them. It was a tall, black-haired horse, with a long black mane and tail cascading behind it, and rippling muscles propelling its graceful body with ease at a light gallop. There was a young man in light armor sitting in a saddle upon the creature's back. He slowed to a trot once he neared them, and then came to a stop before them, his horse gusting and snorting in breath.

"Caelan! How goes business in Briar Bay?" Aidan greeted him. The handsome youth smiled and tipped his head at Paine, then spoke to Aidan.

"Lord Aidan, your father has company in his hall. He's requested that you return as fast as you may." The lad said. Paine noticed that the Calian people shared an accent that gave a musical, rhythmic quality to their voice. She had found it odd when Aidan spoke and thought it was merely his on personal inflection. She was surprised that Brock had learned to hide it so well.

"I see. Well then, I'll head right there. As you can see, I'm afoot, so they'll have to be patient." Aidan hinted with a grin. Caelan nodded, and promptly dismounted from his horse.

"Take my steed, Lord Aidan. So long as you tell me who this fair lady is." Caelan said cleverly.

"Her name is Paine. She is a guest of my family, from the southern lands as you can likely tell." Aidan told him.

"Aye, indeed. It's my pleasure to meet you, Paine." Caelan said, holding out his hand. Paine rested her hand in his, and he held it gently and bowed his head. Aidan climbed up onto the horse, and then extended his hand to Paine.

"Climb on behind me, Lady Paine. Don't worry, its quite safe. Our horses are well-trained and cool-headed." He beckoned her with an amiable assurance. Paine took his hand, and he pulled her up onto the saddle behind him. Paine sat there awkwardly, unsure what to do. She was much closer to him than she wanted to get.

"Hold on tight." Aidan told her, and Paine reluctantly put her arms around him. Aidan took the reigns and turned the steed around, and then urged it onward down the road. They went over the hills at a leisurely gallop, and Paine held onto him firmly then. The gait of a horse was something totally foreign to her.

"Eventually you'll learn to bounce at the right moment, when the horse's back flexes. You get a feel for the rhythm of your horse, and after a while its perfectly comfortable." Aidan told her.

"I was wondering how you managed the all bumpiness. It makes sense." Paine replied. They rode along for a moment, and then Aidan snapped the rains lightly and they sped up, soaring across the plains with the wind flowing over them. Paine clung to him, and she could not help but grin with excitement and joy. The feeling of racing across the land atop such a graceful and powerful animal was invigorating in a way she had not known before. The horse carried them through the fields and hills of the Alu clan lands until they came to a clearing by the sea, and the harbor town known as Briar Bay was visible to them with its many colorfully scaled wooden tiles and shingled rooftops resting upon large timber-framed houses and buildings. There was a wooden wall of timber barricades around the town, and many farm houses and mills lying just outside of it. They took the white sandy road to a tall arched gateway with broad wooden doors. Watch posts stood on either side of the door, and ordered were issued from the watchmen to open up the doors to Aidan and his guest. Paine heard the clattering of the mare's hoofs upon red brick lanes and sandy alleyways. Aidan took them on the shortest route to his father's house, a large hall not far from the docks and the stables. His home was a longhouse built with massive timbers and planed boards as long as a whole tree, painted a burnished red and green, with overlapping yellow shingles that made the rooftop look like a drake's scaly back. The beams of the roof extended out from the front and back end, and were carved into the faces of dragons and fiends. Intricate carvings decorated the doorway to the hall, at the top of broad granite steps.

Aidan guided the horse down the lane before his home at a trot, and when the attendants of his father's stables met him there he dismounted and helped Paine down onto the brick street with him. The men took his horse to the large barn down the street which housed his family's stables. Aidan turned back to face Paine then, with a faint little grin on his face.

"My sister's might tease you for being dressed like a man. Don't think anything of it; they aren't used to seeing outsiders. My mother will be suspicious of me bringing you here, but she'll be polite. My father will make sure that you're taken care of and treated with full hospitality during your stay. I don't know who is in the hall with them now, but we'll go in and take our seats quietly to wait until they're finished with whatever they are discussing." Aidan prepared her. Paine nodded in acceptance.

"Fair enough. Let's go." She replied.

Together they ascended the granite steps up to the platform and under the door arch. Aidan opened the doors and they stepped into the rich atmosphere that is a Calian hearth hall, with a crackling fire and the aroma of cooked meat and tubers, malt beer, and sweet-smelling pipes smoking over mirthful conversation. As soon as they appeared in the hall, a group of young girls cheerfully greeted Aidan, and for an instant all eyes were upon them. The old lord Aegil glanced to them, but then returned his attention to his guest, who sat in a chair beside him at the head of a long feast table. Aegil was an old man, weathered but still handsome, and finely clothed. A circlet of silver and sapphire gemstones encircled his brow. Across from Aegil sat a man in flowing dark green robes, with wizened features a good-natured, observant countenance. His hair and beard were russet brown and tinged with gray, and his features were strong in spite of his apparent age. His eyes shone with an ageless energy and sharp wit. He glanced upon Paine briefly, and then turned back to his host.

"That's Ruach Danu, an important guest. He's a wise man of the isle, and he's been recognized as a Sage. Make sure you respect him; he won't bother to rebuke you if you don't, but everyone else will surely raise a maelstrom over it." Aidan advised her. Paine nodded silently, and followed him closely as he walked around the table to greet his friends and find them a couple seats. Soon they were lounging by the side of the table and young girls brought them tankards made of wide auroch horns and pitcher of red beer to fill them. Bread, cheese and meat were piled before them upon a platter and the only utensil they were given was a knife. Abruptly the lord Aegil lifted his cup to greet them.

"Hail my son, Aidan, and his guest. Welcome!" He called across the table and all the cups were lifted to them, and then the drinking and feasting continued unbroken into the evening. Paine gingerly carved off a piece of bread and nibbled at it while she sipped her beer. The brew was sweet and refreshing, and she felt hazy just a few gulps into it. Paine tried to insulate herself from the noise of the feast, looking only into her cup as the night went on, but suddenly she noticed that Aidan was not beside her. She heard a sharp, high pitched and lively flute then, playing brisk tune. The sound of it was foreign and strange to her, and she glanced around the hall until she saw Caelan playing the instrument, and Aidan standing beside him strumming on a harp. The girls all began to clamor in excitement as Aidan sang. His voice took Paine by storm; she could not avoid feeling enticed by his rich and smooth vocals.

 _To the east, they like their morning tea,_

 _The southerners drink milk and honey,_

 _The Boru drink their mountain dew,_

 _And Al-Bhed drinks have amber hue,_

 _But Alu boys will tell ye true,_

 _That Briar Bay makes the finest brew!_

 _A baby drinks both milk and honey,_

 _I curse at him that brings me tea!_

 _Spirited droughts make a man's chest hoary_

 _But ask me and I'll tell a different story,_

 _The finest beer by night or day,_

 _Is that mild red they make in Briar Bay!_

 _When wizened men take up the pen,_

 _And write up tales from way back when,_

 _None of them can find a rhyme or scale,_

 _To catalogue the glory of such ale!_

 _Farmers till and reap what they sow,_

 _So at the years end that mild red will flow!_

 _A miser hoards up jewels and gold,_

 _A young maid dreads her getting old_

 _Working men daily break their backs_

 _Hoping to outrun the pack_

 _But young or old, serf or free,_

 _That mild red will cure what ails ye!_

 _All men have their drink of choice,_

 _They sing their praises with one voice_

 _In a world of woe the brew master is king_

 _Some say that beer is a simple thing_

 _But Alu boys will tell ye true,_

 _That Briar Bay makes the finest brew!_

Paine listened to this jubilant reverie with reluctant amusement. All the people in the hall cheered for their performance, and Caelan and Aidan took a bow. The people stood from the table then and began to mingle. Some of the girls danced while Caelan played his flute and a few other musicians played the drums and guitar. Aidan was with his father then, and together they brought the elder Ruach across the hall to meet Paine. She felt her nerves then, but she stood up to greet them properly.

"Lady Paine, this is my father Aegil. He is clan leader of the Alu people. Father, this is Paine, from Bevelle city. She is a friend of Brian Boru, and they apparently crash-landed on the way home and were separated." Aidan explained to his father as he introduced them to each other.

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Paine. Any friend of Brock Boru must be a valiant and noble soul. I knew his father well when we were young, and I know his character. It is unfortunate that he has had such travails on the way home, but it often goes that way here on the isle. The piracy in the south channel is not to be underestimated. However I'm sure that he will pull through; the Gods would not waste such a great hero's life. If he made it home to Heargborough, we will know it soon. I'm sure that he will come searching for you soon." Aegil assured her. Beside him Ruach nodded in agreement.

"Your clan lives closer to the slopes of the mountain, Elder Ruach. Has there been any word of his appearance yet?" Aidan asked. Old Ruach spoke with a calm, wizened voice, deep and subtle in tone.

"No, I have no word of it, but I believe your father is correct. Brock will turn up. I knew him as a youth, and he is filled with a spirit of perseverance, and devotion. We shall hear of him soon enough." Ruach confirmed.

"I appreciate your consolations, gentlemen, but surely you will understand that I have no intentions of waiting for him to reappear. I need to search for Brock, and I need to go now." Paine said to them all with solemn tone.

"Indeed, I should expect nothing less from one of Brock's true friends. Take my finest horse, Gulfaxi, and take my son Aidan and his friend Caelan with you. They can guide you across the island and aid in your search. I wish you all the best and I will pray for your success." Aegil offered. Paine nodded respectfully and her red eyes gleamed with regard.

"Your help is greatly appreciated, my Lord. I will repay you for your hospitality before I leave the isle. I give you my word on it." Paine vowed to him.

"Finding our long lost Brock and returning him to his family will be all the payment I should require, and I have no doubt that you will. The good favor of his family and the Boru clan will be very valuable to me." Aegil said plainly.

"We will take her to the stables, Father, and saddle our horses. We will return in a few days time, once we have recovered poor Brock. It shouldn't take long to find him." Aidan assured his father.

"Take plenty of supplies, and be sure that our guest Lady Paine is well taken care of. When you find Brock, bring him back with you if he is willing to be our guest, or if not then return him to his home as swiftly as you may. Be careful, boys." Aegil counseled them.

"We shall indeed, Father. Farewell." Aidan said, and he saluted his father and Ruach before he turned and led Paine and Caelan from the hall. They went down the granite steps and walked down the brick lane to the open doors of the large red stables that housed the steeds of Aegil's family and the Alu clan. The three of them entered the tall sliding door of the barn and stepped across the straw laden soft floor. There were twenty stalls built into each side of the walls running the length of the barn. Aidan took her to the stall where his father's horse, Gulfaxi, was quartered.

Gulfaxi was a tall and muscular stallion, with a shadowy dapple-gray body and a flowing white-gold colored mane. His lithe body was sleek and powerful, and had the look of a fleet form, as if traversing the lands of Cale Albia was effortless to him. While Paine stood admiring this glorious steed, Aidan brought her a saddle and blanket, and all the equipment she would need for riding. He opened the stall and began outfitting Gulfaxi for the journey.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea; I don't know anything about riding yet…" Paine said.

"Well, the island is too big to walk around it searching for Brock. Besides, there's a reason my father gave Gulfaxi to you; this is the easiest horse to ride, and the cleverest in all of Cale Albia. You'd have to try pretty hard to get thrown off him. Just keep calm and hold on tight, and you'll be fine." Aidan reassured her.

"Alright, fair enough. Is there anything else I should know?" Paine asked.

"There may be wolves or stray hounds prowling around the woods and thickets. They might spook the horses if we ride up on them, but Gulfaxi has a good nose. He might start acting strange if there's danger around us. Also, watch out for pirates; they could land at any time and send small parties into the interior of the island. You look well-armed enough to deal with them. Caelan and I will bring arms as well, but it could still be potentially dangerous camping out at night." Aidan informed her.

"I'm used to that." Paine replied.

"I see. Well then, are you ready to get started?" Aidan asked.

"I am. Let's ride." Paine said. She stepped confidently up beside the fine stallion and hoisted herself up into the saddle. She took the stirrups and guided the steed out of the stall and through the doors of the barn onto the street. Aidan and Caelan soon joined her, riding atop a pair of white mares. Before they were ready to depart, Paine looked down the street and saw the old sage Ruach walking slowly toward them with a gnarled wooden staff in his right hand, and a necklace strung with painted beads and gemstones, and a silver talisman in the shape of three triangles connected at their apexes. Paine could see that he was intentionally heading to meet her, and so she sat in her saddle and waited. When old Ruach was beside her horse he spoke.

"Lady Paine, I bid you take this amulet with you on your search and keep it with you while you while you remain on our island. It will protect you." He offered, holding up the many colorful beads and the intricate talisman for her to take. Paine reached down and grasped the amulet, and she felt a warm aura as it passed from his hand into hers. She looked into the gleaming blue eyes of the sage, as they glowed with warm magical light. She saw no malice in them, only placid contentment and the light of knowledge, as if he were aware of something more than ordinary men ought to be.

"Thank you." Paine said softly, and Ruach simply nodded and turned to stride back down the lane toward the hall of Aidan's family.

"You should be pleased, Lady Paine. To be given a talisman by a sage, and Old Ruach himself, no less, is a very rare and high honor. It is said that the sages can weave very powerful magic into their talismans and staves. He has blessed you, in his way." Aidan told her.

"I had no idea, but I am grateful of course." Paine replied reverently.

"I'm glad to hear it. Let us be off then, my Lady. I know you want to find your friend soon." Aidan suggested, and he urged his mare forward down the street.

They trotted together at a comfortable pace for Paine to adjust to riding. Once they were outside of the town's gates they began a light gallop on the road northeastward, and Paine kept up well enough. She remembered Aidan's advice on riding and tried to match the rhythm of her horse as he ran with a mighty and graceful gait. Paine felt as though she were uplifted and empowered, riding atop such a powerful and beautiful creature. It was as if she had been freed from some heavy burden and set loose like a flying comet.

The three of them rode over the hills and began their search of the northern majesty of the island under the fading light of dusk, while the sun sat in a golden haze upon the west seas.


	6. Chapter 5: The Lady of Battles

**Chapter 5: The Lady of Battles**

The night that they began the search for Brock, a few hours after sunset Paine and her companions rode upon a set of carved and painted cairn stones atop a burgeoning hill. Aidan guided them up this familiar landmark and they dismounted to make camp for the night. Caelan gathered some dry twigs and put them into a ritual fireplace in the center of the cairns, and lit them ablaze with a piece of flint and an iron spike. Aidan spread out their bed rolls and sat on the soft loamy ground at the foot of a big cairn stone.

"If he's nearby, Brock may see our campfire." Aidan rationalized.

"Of course, raiders may also see it." Caelan added.

"Afraid of a little confrontation, are we?" Aidan teased him.

"Nah… I'll sleep like a newborn either way." Caelan replied.

"By chance, you didn't bring us a jug of punch, did ye?" Aidan asked eagerly.

"Aye, don't you know me by now, Brother?" Caelan said, and he walked to his saddle where it rested upon a small round boulder, and produced a white ceramic jug from his saddle pack.

"At'a boy!" Aidan said excitedly.

"Lady Paine, will you have a sip?" Caelan offered to her.

"Thanks, but I'd like to keep my wits sharp, if raiders are as common as you say around here." She said firmly.

"Well there's certainly no need to get drunk, but we need to make an offering if we wish to stay here the night, and everybody in the company should share in a cup, even just a sip." Aidan informed her.

"Very well then." Paine agreed reluctantly.

"This cairn belongs to the nature spirits of the island. We have similar sites scattered about, where sages come to meditate and communicate with the spirits. It's custom to leave out a cup for them, and to drink with them, and burn incense." Aidan explained further. As he spoke, Caelan opened up another satchel and took out handfuls of dried jasmine and tossed them into the fire. They sparked and smoked with a heavy aroma. Aidan poured some whiskey into a copper cup and tossed a bit of it into the blaze, whereupon it jumped up with a hiss and Paine heard a faint screech trailing about the cairns. She sat up attentively then, and her bright red eyes were wide as they scanned the darkness around her.

"Spirits of the land, wights and fairy kin and all ye souls of the departed, keep us good company and make no mischief, and let the balance of the land be kept; let harmony reign between man and beast, all creatures, and the earth herself. So we pray, and so we shall keep." Aidan said in a low, auspicious sounding voice. Paine felt a tension in the air around them, but after Aidan poured another cup and handed it to Caelan, who then set it down upon a stone altar among the cairns. The spirits settled down and rested peacefully then, and Paine could sense an aura of calm acceptance of their presence. She wondered if this feeling was new to her, on account of her recently developed powers.

"We'll be fine here for the night, now that the offering is made. Still, it is good to drink with our company in good faith. The ghosts like to listen to folk talk and share stories on quiet nights like this. Lady Paine, tell us more of yourself. That's a fine sword you carry. Where did you get it?" Aidan asked, and he took a swig from the jug of punch, then handed it to Caelan, who sat by the fire and took a drink himself, before passing it around to Paine herself. She took a sip of the whiskey-punch; it was sweet and tangy, yet fiery and thick with spirits. She then handed it back and spoke.

"Brock gave this sword to me, but it belonged to one of our fallen comrades. I wasn't there during his last battle, but Brock told me that he fought and died bravely. Funnily enough, I never liked him much, but I have to admit he was a fine soldier. He was too uptight, but he never shirked his duties or backed down from a fight. His name was Becclem." Paine regaled them with her tale.

"How did you meet Brock? What made you two such fond friends?" Aidan asked.

"I remember meeting him when I went to a friend's wedding in Bevelle. He was a squire in the Crusaders then, not yet a knight and yet he commanded a lot of respect and loyalty from his comrades. There was an attack on the city that day, and it ruined the wedding. Brock came marching into battle, without showing even a hint of fear. He drove out the raiders and single-handedly saved the city. I never forgot him after that. He convinced me to join the army of Yevon, and we worked together on many missions. I was there at the ceremony when he was knighted." Paine said, reliving the memories of what felt like a past life now. Aidan and Caelan watched her in silence.

"That's interesting… and did Brock ever tell you about us? His people and his home?" Aidan asked.

"No. He told me that he came from an island off the coast of Wilderia. He never even told me that it was north of Sin's Wake. I never knew that Cale Albia existed until a couple days ago when he told me we should flee here." Paine admitted.

"Flee? From what?" Caelan asked.

"That's… complicated." Paine replied uneasily.

"Really? Is there something we should know?" Aidan asked suspiciously.

"Maybe… but I'm not sure you're ready to know it." Paine replied hesitantly.

"Is that so? Interesting… are the two of you in trouble then?" Aidan continued to pry.

"Yes, we are actually." Paine admitted bluntly.

"Hmm… well, I suppose we have no choice but to wait until either you or Brock deign to enlighten us. Personally I don't suspect you of any foul play. I hope I am right about that." Aidan surmised.

"I just do whatever I feel I have to do, what I feel is right. But I listen to my own soul and my own heart, and that causes me a lot of grief." Paine told him.

"As it does for us all…" Aidan said, leveling the conversation, and he stood up and went to his saddle bag, procuring a large bull horn. He sucked in a big breath and pressed the end of it to his lips, and then released a huge-sounding din across the fields and woods, filling the air with a deep blast. After that he sat down and Caelan produced his flute, and began playing light-hearted melodies while Aidan serenaded through the night. Paine sat in silence, listening to his charming voice and the heartfelt and often amusing lyrics he sang. After half a dozen songs, the two young men quieted down for a moment, and they could hear footsteps approaching up the path on the hill.

"Hello to the camp! I'm coming up." A large voice boomed up at them. Paine recognized the voice immediately; it was Brock.

"Brock!" She shouted, and immediately ran down the path to embrace him in the shadows. Brock wrapped her in his mighty arms and twirled her around in a circle, and then they walked back up the path. Aidan and Caelan strode over to greet Brock.

"Brock Boru! Hail old boy!" Aidan called to him.

"Is that Aidan Alu, son of Aegil himself?" Brock asked.

"Indeed it is! I'm surprised you can remember me now." Aidan said, excited.

"Well it's only been twelve years since we saw each other last." Brock replied sarcastically.

"A long time for a Calian boy to be away from home. Come Brother, tell us of your plight, and share a jug of punch. Your lady friend has been tight-lipped over it all and no friend to sweet drink either." Aidan invited him.

"Merrily, my brothers! Let's have at it!" Brock said. His accent began to emerge faintly from its long hibernation.

"Now then, first we'll see if ye can remember any good old Calian tunes!" Caelan said as he picked up his flute again. He played a fast and lively tune.

"Aye brothers, that one I'd never forget!" Brock said, and immediately he and Aidan began to sing in rich tones.

 _A long time ago, way back in history_

 _When all they had to drink was nothing but cups of tea!_

 _Along came a man, by the name of Charlie Mopps,_

 _And he invented a wonderful drink that he made out of hops!_

 _He must have been an admiral, a sultan or a king,_

 _And to his praises we shall always sing!_

 _Oh look what he has done for us, he's filled our hearts with cheer!_

 _The Lord bless Charlie Mopps the man who invented_

 _Beer beer beer, tiddly beer beer beer!_

The three of them laughed and guffawed gleefully at their reunion and sat down around the fire, passing the whiskey jug among them. Paine watched them in bewilderment. Brock was not as he had seemed all the time that she had known him, when he was so solemn and serious. Now he was glowing with mirth and freely engaging in their jollity.

"Tell us true, Brock, what is the rest of Spira like? How are the people to the south?" Caelan asked him curiously.

"Our dear girl Paine here is a perfect specimen. They take everything too seriously, they don't know how to enjoy themselves, and they have a lot of really funny ideas. Other than that, they're alright. As you can see, they don't give up on their friends." He said, and the two Alu boys laughed, but Brock smiled and winked at Paine.

"How's the beer down there? And the young girls?" Caelan asked.

"The girls are fine, but in all honesty I brought one of the prettier ones back with me. They live as if they were men, and can't hardly be reasoned with. As for the beer, it's nothing to speak of." Brock said, and again they laughed heartily.

"Well then, what kept you so long from coming home? And what happened to split you up when you got back here?" Aidan enquired.

"It's a long story, and I've no violin to play to it. As for our landing, the boy flying our ship had us both bail out under heavy fire from those gentle folk in the channel. I suppose they'll probably be sending in search parties to scavenge the crash site, if they can find it. We'll want to be among friends before that happens. I was caught up in a bog for a while, but I got cleaned up and decided to try to find Paine. I heard your horn and came towards the campfire. Now that we're all here, I think I should be heading to Heargborough. My family will skin me alive if they find out I've come back to the isle without immediately going home to see them." Brock said hyperbolically.

"I bet they would. You've not seen them in ten years, after all. I don't envy your having to explain that to them." Aidan remarked.

"It will be a risky endeavor for sure. I don't know about you boys, but I'm exhausted and that punch is going to my head. Perhaps we should retire." Brock suggested wearily.

"I can't argue with that. It's been a long day, as I'm sure our gorgeous lady would agree." Aidan said.

"I'm surprised she lets you get away with that kind of talk so soon. I knew her for ten years before I declared as much." Brock said in amazement, and with some agitation. Paine merely shrugged as they gazed upon her.

"I guess I won't hold it against any of you, since the whiskey has been flowing and it has been a long day, after all." Paine said with feigned indifference.

"See, she understands our country already!" Aidan said with a grin, and then he laid down on his bedroll and rocked back and forth until he was comfortable.

"Well, if you introduced it to her, then I'm sure she'll think highly of us all." Brock said as he too laid on the soft ground by the fireplace and rested his head on a saddle bag. Paine sat on a flat-topped stone and gazed down upon the scene before her. All three of the men had passed out already, and left the fire crackling. At this point it was only a few hours before dawn. The jug of whiskey rested on the sandy soil, its cork just barely nudged in. The items they had packed were scattered and strewn about the campsite. Caelan's flute lay beside his pillow as he slept. Aidan looked like an angel in his slumber, as if all his cares and worldly troubles were utterly dissolved and he was adrift in heavenly planes. Brock was snoring mightily as he slept, but after a while even he was perfectly silent. Dew began to coat the ground, and their blankets and hair.

 _What sort of place have I fallen into now? I never once dreamed such a country of people could exist._

Paine was very tired, but the calm of the night and the stillness of the cairns and the altar seemed to enliven her soul, and her imagination soared. She closed her eyes while she sat atop the flat stone and she began drifting away. A sort of energy was pulsing through her body then, and it began to grow stronger, keeping pace with her own heartbeat. She felt her head swelling up with blood again, and she was in another world, the magical world. Paine was somehow still aware of her surroundings, as if she could see the cairns and the campsite in her head, as clearly as though she were looking at it from outside her body. She even saw herself there, sitting placidly near the center of the site. Suddenly the fire began crackling and hissing, and blue sparks flared from it. Soon the whole fire was burning bright blue, and voices could be heard on the wind. The carved glyphs and painted patterns on the cairn stones began to glow with bright light, and their vivid colors came to life. Voices of spirits, people and even animals began to flow over the hill and through the cairns, carried by a rising breeze. They talked, bantered and laughed, some of them chanted and prayed. Paine could see ghostly figures walking across the hill and between the cairns. These spirits appeared as faint phantasms, and pyre flies swirled around them with a soft whining noise.

Paine opened her eyes then, and she could still see the scene as it was in her mind. She saw a ghostly man walk up to the fireside then, radiating an aura of magical blue light about his figure. He was tall and lithe in form, with leather and chain armor on, and a sword was on his belt. He wore a helmet with a pair of horns on it, their tips pointed upward. A death wound was open on his side under his ribs, and he was missing his left hand. He reached down to the jug of whiskey on the ground with his right hand, lifted it up and uncorked it with his teeth. He spat the cork into the fire and then tilted the jug up, pouring it all into his mouth. Paine saw steam rising from his figure as the whiskey passed through his ghostly form, losing its essence as it splashed onto the soil at his ethereal feet. His form glowed brighter then and he seemed to be invigorated. He gazed at Paine with eyes that glowed with a cool blue light. He dropped the jug gently back into the sand and pointed his finger at Beclem's sword.

Paine reached for the sword and unsheathed it, presenting it to the ghostly warrior. He nodded and strode up in front of her. Paine sat perfectly still, unwavering as the spirit drew near and reached out his hand, touching the blade of the sword. As she watched, blue sparks and pyre flies flowed over the blade and delved into it, imbuing the sword with magical blessings. Paine heard the spirits of sages and saints from the isle chanting all around her as the magic fused into the metal, and she could feel the sword pulsing in her hand. She did stir, but stayed seated and passive, and the spirits presented no malice to her. She saw movement around the fire as Aidan and Brock awoke and sat up. They did not rise to their feet, but their eyes were wide with wonderment as they sat witnessing the magic before them.

The chanting reached a climax and the sages made their final call, and then the magic stream was finished. The one-handed warrior released Paine's sword then, and it continued to glow with scintillating blue light. The warrior saluted Paine, and then turned and walked silently into the darkness. All of the sages and spirits went away and faded into the night, and all was silent again. The blue light upon the sword began to fade then, and soon it was submerged into the steel. Paine could sense that it was still there, dwelling within the blade. It now carried a part of the warrior's spirit. With all of the ghosts departed, Aidan and Brock immediately stood up, and Caelan rolled over and knelt by the fire, praying in a low, muttering voice. The flames returned to a natural orange color, and sank back down to a soft crackle.

"What did you do?" Aidan asked her, visibly in shock.

"I didn't do anything, I just sat there. Why did they come here? Who was that man in the horned helmet?" Paine asked him.

"That was Zulrik, one of Wulfgar's comrades. This altar was erected by his family, and this was once his land." Aidan told her, with reverence in his voice.

"Why did he appear now?" Paine asked again.

"Wulfgar and his men sometimes appear across this isle, to help the Calian people, to protect the folk, and to bestow their blessings upon worthy warriors and sages." Brock said.

"Why would they come to me?" Paine asked, still curious. Aidan and Brock both hesitated in silence for a moment. Finally Aidan spoke.

"There must be something about you that they can see… and find worthy of their interest. Zulrik is a guardian spirit of warriors and heroes. He can't be tricked in matters of character; he understands the nature of the warrior's heart. But he rarely blesses women, unless…" Aidan said, and then he paused.

"Unless what?" Paine prompted him.

"Unless they have a special role to play in the destiny of the folk. We must tell Ruach of this as soon as possible." Aidan concluded soberly.

"True, he needs to know, but what are we supposed to do now?" Brock spoke up.

"Everything else can wait for now, you know that Brother. I understand your concern for your family and clan, but this is too important to ignore. He may have chosen her to be our next Battle Queen." Aidan said with reverence and determination.

"What?!" Paine asked with exasperation. She was utterly bewildered.

"Let's not waste any time then. Saddle up the horses and let's ride. The sun will be rising soon, and we'll find the way back to Briar Bay." Brock agreed finally.

"Let's away then, Brothers. My Lady, we'll escort you back to my father's hall and set up quarters for you immediately." Aidan assured her.

"Wait! What in Spira are you all talking about?" Paine demanded.

"Until Ruach has his say, there's little we can tell you Paine. I'm sorry, I know it's unfair to you, but I need you to trust me on this. You'll know everything you need to know, soon." Brock beseeched her for her confidence.

"I trust you Brock, but this is taking a strange turn. You've left me in the dark so far. I never even knew anything about your people until now. I don't know if I have offended them or not." Paine said anxiously.

"If Lord Zulrik favors you, then you don't have to worry about offending anyone. We have to be certain though. Our wise men will know what to do, and we have to follow tradition." Brock assured her. Paine sighed softly, but she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Alright Brock. I'm along for the ride at this point. I still don't even know what we're going to do at this point. Yevon will most certainly be hunting for us. I can't go back to Wilderia, I know that. You saved my life, but where I can live it now is hard to figure out." She said.

"You remember what we swore to each other on the shore outside of Bevelle? That we would quit Yevon and go somewhere far away, to live our lives together. What better time than now?" Brock replied plainly. Paine gazed at him in bewilderment then. She remembered, and that was indeed what she had wanted, yet it had turned out so different from what she hoped for. So much had happened since then.

"We're ready to go now." Aidan said as he brought the horses up to join them.

"Good, let's mount up and get to the bay." Brock said, and he climbed up onto Gulfaxi's back and offered his hand down to Paine. She hesitated for a brief instant, but then took hold of him and climbed up onto the back of the horse, sitting behind Brock and wrapping her arms around him.

The three horses and their riders made a swift gallop over the plains and through the woods, as the faint glow of sunrise began to spread across the horizon. They crested the tallest hill between them and Briar Bay as the sun reddened the sky and glinted on the waters, painting the clouds a smattering of exquisite color, and Paine had to admit to herself that she was actually happy to be there. Riding behind Brock with her arms around his muscular torso and absorbing the spirit of that moment; it was rejuvenating her soul.

 _If this moment could last, I would live and die on Cale Albia. Another moment like this might be worth a lifetime here, no matter how far away it is from the world I knew._

The companions descended from the hill and galloped down to the bay, and Aidan sounded his horn so that the watchmen on the walls would open up the city gates. The hooves of their horses clapped crisply against the brick lanes until they returned to the stables of lord Aegil. Despite their early morning arrival, the lord and his men came out to greet his son and their guests. The folds of his robes fluttering while he walked, and the fur hide around his shoulders rustled gently in the breeze. His wizened face was keen and showed satisfaction.

"You returned rather quickly my son, and with our long lost Brock no less! I'm surprised that you did not even take rest until morning." Aegil remarked joyfully.

"That we might have, Father, if not for a remarkably display by our guest Lady Paine." Aidan replied.

"Do tell…" Aegil prompted him.

"We settled down for the night on the hilltop cairn of Landis to the east. While we slept the Lady was still sitting upon the altar, and when we awoke we saw the ghost of Lord Zulrik himself, and he bestowed a magical power upon her sword." Aidan retold for his father. Aegil became serious immediately.

"You speak true, I can tell… but what does this mean? She is a stranger in our lands. Lady Paine, where did you get that amulet?" Aegil asked her as his gaze fell upon the trinity talisman and necklace of beads and gems that hung around her neck and rested between the folds of her jacket. Paine looked down upon it, remembering now that she had worn it when the ghost appeared before her. She clasped it in her fingers and held it out for him to see it.

"Your elder Ruach stopped us before we left town. He gave it to me, and asked me to wear it." She replied plainly. Aegil's eyes were alight with wonder and reverence.

"Then it is meant to be. Ruach left late last night, and returned to Danir Grove. We must assemble folk for a council, and go there at once." Aegil said, and he turned to stride back to his hall.

"Well, the day just got a lot longer then." Aidan said with a weary sigh.

"What now?" Paine asked, rubbing her eyes and groaning in exhaustion.

"Ruach has gone back to his clan's home in the northwestern forests. We'll have to go there and meet him of course… and of course, since we are going and my Father knows how important this may turn out to be, he will be calling for a council. That means all of the leaders and important families from all of the clans and their settlements will be gathering there. It will be a convention." Aidan explained.

"Brock, do you know what he's talking about?" Paine asked as she turned to him for answers.

"I remember it from when I was young. The clans and all of our elders and sages met to discuss the threat of invasion, which was suspected at the time. I guarantee it will come up again this time, as it always does. Also the question of Yevon, and if they should choose to make any moves on us and our island. Then of course there is the matter concerning you, which will likely take up the majority of the convention's duration." Brock told her.

"Can we talk about this alone, Brock?" Paine asked him with a hushed tone.

"If you want to, sure." Brock said with a nod. They walked together into the stables and went to the back, away from their new friends. Paine spoke then in a low voice.

"What do you think they will do with me, Brock?" She asked him.

"I don't know, Paine. It's been generations now since our people had a Lady of Battles, as we often called her. She is a protector of the Calian people, charged with leadership of our warriors, and she carries the blessings of Wulfgar and his Holy Host. It is even said that she may call upon Wulfgar himself, and he will answer. It is the highest honor that anyone among the Calian people may attain. We have not had a king or queen in over a century now; only Wulfgar may choose one whom he deems worthy of the title, and there can be no succession without his expressed approval." Brock elaborated. Paine gazed at him with utter seriousness.

"I've been here for two days, and they already think I am their queen? How can this happen, Brock?" Paine asked him.

"Surely you didn't expect that you could take the Medusa's eyes in the midst of her ceremony, without it ever leading to anything dramatic? Paine, I don't know why you did that, and it sounds like you don't either, but surely there must have been something to it. Old Sage Ruach knows of the other tribes across the northern continent of Spira. He would know more about Medusa's eyes and the history of the Black Eagle Tribe. I think it is in your best interest to seek him out. You should come with us to Danir Grove. Listen to what the council has to say. In the end the decision will be yours; no one can be made Queen of Battle if they are unwilling to assume the role. Please, at least stay with me to visit my home and family. Then we can go wherever you choose." Brock bargained with her.

"Well I had hoped I could at least meet your parents… who are they, by the way?" Paine asked awkwardly.

"My father is Beorg, chieftain of the Boru Clan. My mother's name is Hanna, and my younger brother is Tristan. They live in our family's ancestral hall in the village of Heargborough, under the slopes of Mount Eragal and the shadow of Wulfgar's tomb. It is a beautiful and haunting place… and I've been long away. I wish that you could have met them there, but then again, Danir Grove is a fair enough place to gather. It will be pleasant to receive the hospitality of the Danu clan; they are a forest people and they live on the bounty of the woods and glades in their territory." Brock told her.

"I see. I look forward to meeting them all. I certainly want to see your old home, and the places where you grew up." Paine said. Brock smiled.

"You may find yourself falling in love with our land. We have all found it worth fighting for, over the centuries." Brock said.

"Maybe…" Paine replied.

"Let's get some rest before we have to go. I'm exhausted, and I know you are too." Brock said with a sigh. His bright blue eyes were weary.

"Oh yeah, I am. I'm about to fall asleep standing up." Paine remarked, and they chuckled together as they walked out of the stables and down the road to the hall of Aegil's family.


End file.
